Subsistir con Sebastian Michaelis
by LizzySego
Summary: "Nunca te burles de la muerte, que ella siempre te observa por detrás sintiendo el frío de su aliento en tu oído." Algo que rememoraba mucho... Mi vida se asemejaba a la rutina y más rutina, lo que no sabía es que hasta cuando lo llegaría tomar así, y en su integridad mi vida dió un giro de 360 grados, haciéndome establecer un contrato con el diabólico Sebastian Michaelis.
1. Ese mayordomo, rutinario

**Buenas buenas! Estoy aquí por primera vez, así que es un verdadero honor estar en el Fan Fiction. Soy una india en esto, así que les pido paciencia desde lo más profundo de mi alma, gracias! **

**Este Fic esta inspirado en los Fics: "Mi vida con Sebastian Michaelis" y "Viviendo con Sebastian Michaelis" **

**Nunca tuve pensado el crear mis propios fics, verán, lo hago por diversión, espero desarrollar la habilidad para la escritura.. **

**Como se dice?... Ah! Cierto.. Al fic! Chanchan! **

* * *

**Capítulo I: Ese mayordomo, rutinario.**

Mayo, uno de los meses calurosos en Inglaterra, y aquí, sigo yo, luchando con el calor.

Regresaba un martes de mi ensayo de la Banda, cansada de tanto bailar, y más el calor, no era nada agradable tener todo ese uniforme puesto, además de sudado, aunque, para ser sincera hacía algunas veces una brisa estupenda que alejaba todo ese calor.

Tenía que prepararme para una presentación que tendría dentro de unas semanas. Mis amigas y yo, comenzábamos una nueva coreografía, pasábamos toda una tarde después de clases ensayando y ensayando para que todo fuera perfecto, o casi perfecto.

Nuestra maestra era una exalumna, que había pasado casi toda su vida metida en la Banda, su nombre era Katherine Smith (pensarán que era familia de Will Smith o algo así pero no lo era).

Ya se preguntarán de qué era la Banda. No piensen que es una banda de esas, en que había unos cantantes con voz pesada, cantando Rock, vestidos de negro, con bailarinas que parecían prostitutas, no… Es la banda del Instituto en donde estudio. Una banda conformada por bailarinas, acróbatas, músicos y en tiempos de cavernícolas, batuteras.

-¡Hasta luego chicas! ¡Nos vemos el jueves! ¡Recuerden ensayar los pasos en sus casas! –decía Katy- ¡Oh, Natasha! –me gritó mientras iba entrando al Toyota Yaris de color azul metálico- Espera, todavía no te vayas

Katherine tiene unos 23 años, si no más recuerdo. Mide 1,75; un cuerpo sencillo, cabello castaño claro, hasta la parte media de su espalda; sus ojos color negro, piel un poco blanca, nariz respingada, con uñas no muy largas. Su personalidad, algo extraña por decirlo así, cariñosa, gran consejera, confiable, no era muy femenina, solía ser muy mala y sarcástica algunas veces, pero, sobre todas las cosas baila de una manera increíble.

—Claro —me bajé del carro— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —le pregunte mientras se paraba casi sin aire al frente de mí.

- Quería preguntarte, si... –decía con su respiración entrecortada- .

-Toma aire y me dices. No tengo prisa en llegar a casa. –le coloqué mi mano en uno de sus hombros, tomo aire y prosiguió-

- Bueno… La cosa es que, necesito que trates de no faltar el viernes, hay proyectos nuevos que presentar ante la coordinadora April y sabes que a ella no le gusta que faltes. –Movió su labio hacia un lado-

April Looper era la Coordinadora de Cultura, Deporte y Actividades Extraescolares del Colegio. Su personalidad, bueno, muchos dicen que es una amargada, gritona, etc… Lo cierto es que es jodida en su trabajo y echadora de broma fuera de él. Todo depende de cómo te comportes con ella. Su aspecto físico era de un escaso cabello color vinotinto, con un corte un poco más debajo de sus hombros; bajita, unos 50 años, gordita, su rostro es cuadrado, ojos color marrón oscuro.

-Hmm, trataré de no faltar esta vez. Recuerda que tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermano al Karate y hacer unas cosas. Casi siempre tengo mi agenda llena los viernes, sabes no… Como es viernes, ya ni puedo tomarme un respiro. –arrastre esas palabras y con cierto desgano-

-Por favor, Naty. No nos dejes con ella, tú eres mejor para el habla, te desenvuelves mejor y así podremos terminar más rápido. Tómalo como un gran favor. –me miró con cara de perrito regañado- Por favor, ¿sí?

Esas caritas a veces me dan ganas de golpearlas, cosa que no podía hacer, porque era mi profesora. Si no lo fuera, ya estuviera contra el suelo limpiando la acera.

También quería mencionarles que una de mis debilidades es hacerle favores a la gente, no me puedo contener, no me pregunten el porqué si ni siquiera yo lo sé.

-Okey, trataré de pensarlo a ver si puedo. –Suspiré- Qué más me queda.

-¡Muchas gracias! Esta te la debo. Hasta el jueves. –se notaba emoción en su voz y se alejo-

Vaya, vaya. Otro viernes al cual venir, cansada de clases, para venir de nuevo al Instituto. ¿Qué más me queda? Esto me pasa a mí y por mi maldita debilidad de hacerles favores a la gente, que se me hace imposible decirles que no. Todo el mundo siempre me debe algo.

¿Buscar a mi hermano al karate? Yo ya no vivía con mis padres, tan solo era una simple excusa para ir a en búsqueda de un trabajo. Mis padres podrán pagarlo todo, en sí, no me gusta mucho la idea, pero es de gran ayuda, prefiero ser independiente, luego de que logre comenzar la universidad me costará para adaptarme y cuando me case, ¡aún más!

Miré mi reloj de color azul eléctrico y vi que eran justamente las cuatro y cincuenta y nueve. Me metí a mi auto, cerré sus puertas con la mayor delicadeza que podía existir en este mundo, procedí a encenderlo y fue cuando apareció, dándome un gran susto mi estimadísima Roseanne.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! Olvidarla es imposible. –Dijo con voz altísima, cantando esa horrible canción que era muy pegajosa- ¡Vaya! ¿A dónde vas tan deprisa que no nos llevas? –Su tono pícaro me hizo reír en voz baja-

Roseanne Evelyn Simmson Lawrence, mi mejor y anormal amiga, prima lejana, demente en todos los sentidos, bromista, confiable y muy pero muy discreta. Con 16 años, nacida el 23 de mayo. Hermana media. Junto con ella son 3 hermanos. La pobre es la única hembra de entre 2 varones. Su aspecto era de una nariz fina, su cabello liso ondulado en las puntas de color castaño claro, labios rosados y curveados, su piel bronceada; era solo 5 cm más baja que yo.

-Eso no es problema suyo. –respondí con sarcasmo-

-Seguro verás a tu novio. –dedicándome una mirada perversa-

¿Novio? ¿Acaso dijo novio? Pff, ¡por Dios! ¿Ni mi primer beso he tenido y ya dice que novio?

-¡Bah! ¿Qué novio vas a estar teniendo? Si estas más preocupada en tus estudios y ensimismada en encontrar un trabajo cuando tus padres te pagan todo. Creo que deberías de darte un relajo. ¿No lo crees Evans?... ¿Evans?

Evans Simmson Lawrence, es el hermano mayor de Roseanne, Jefe de toda la Banda, trabaja en el Instituto de donde él mismo fue egresado, mientras logra entrar en la Universidad de West Valley. Cabello corto de color castaño claro, ojos color miel, nariz respingada y con músculos tonificados.

-¿Evans?... ¡Evans! –le gritó Rose al pasarle la mano enfrente de la cara. Parecía perdido, no, es más estaba perdido mirando por encima de mi pequeño auto-

-¿Qué diablos miras Evans? –dijimos con un tono molesto y agudizando nuestras voces-

-Oh… Ya sé qué mira o mejor dicho, a quién mira. –le dije levantando una ceja pícaramente- ¡A Evangeline!

Seguro se preguntarán quien es Evangeline, pues, es una simple chica, como todas, solo que tiene vuelto loco a Evans. Desde que está en la banda, ha sido el amor platónico de Evans, por así decirlo, o es lo que pensamos Rose y yo. Hay que admitirlo, tiene un buen físico y su personalidad es hermosa, no vayan a pensar que soy una clase de pedófila o una lesbiana, no, hay que aceptarlo. Comencemos con su físico: blanca, cabello liso largo hasta la parte media de la espalda, marrón claro, nariz poco alargada y redonda en la punta, labios gruesos lisos, con una buena comisura, dientes derechos con ortodoncia, pestañas largas, alta, un poco plana.

A los ojos de Evans era Afrodita en persona. En ciertas ocasiones llegaba a exagerar, para él era como una musa que lo inspiraba desde el tocar sus instrumentos hasta el componer canciones acústicas, lo único que le faltaba era crear poesía, cosa que si haría se convertiría en un escritor famoso de cursilerías y de romance dramático, sería más como una mezcla de Romeo y Julieta junto con William Shakespeare, ¡un completo desastre! Lo malo era que para Evangeline, él solo era una sombra y nunca lo miraba, solo como su profesor, como amigo y no como algo más. Como si fuera algo posible, la pobre tiene tan solo 17 años y Evans 20, quedaría como el acosador de menores, pedófilo, entre otras cosas. Siempre se lo decimos Rose y yo, que ella es muy pequeña para él, la respuesta que constantemente nos decía: "La edad no importa". Claro Evans, solo eres un acosador de menores nada atractivo, a punto de caer en paranoia y en un manicomio si no le correspondía.

-¡Eso Evans, mirando a Eva! –gritamos haciéndolo ruborizarse un poco.

-¡Mira, aquí está tu bombón Eva! Te está esperando –definitivamente Rose era una indiscreta y muy mala con las personas algunas veces, aún así, la quiero, es algo que me gusta de ella-

-¡Basta ya Rose! –refunfuño Evans ruborizado, golpeándole un hombro- S-solo somos amigos.

-Sí claro. Solo estas aspirando a algo más, créeme, que eso no lo puedes ocultar cuando te ubicas con la familia. –solté una pequeña risa, no lo pude evitar. Fue un momento muy gracioso.-

Hubo un reducido silencio entre nosotros, así que acudí a romperlo. . Otra cosa que no me ha gustado, el que persista un silencio entre personas, me hace sentir incomoda, es…como un apretón en el estomago y un corre que te atrapo con mis sesos.

-¿Tienen quien los lleve? –pregunté- O ¿se quedarán un rato más?

-No, ya nos íbamos. No te preocupes por nosotros, estamos bien. Gracias. –me dedicó una sonrisa- Te dejamos. ¡Nos vemos! –se despidieron dándome un beso en la mejilla-

Al fin podre irme a casa, darme un buen baño, gracias al cielo que no hay tarea, así podre llamar a mis padres que tengo tiempo que no los llamo, deben de estar preocupados. Encendí mi auto y me encamine a casa, colocando Angel of Darkness versión Nightcore. Incluso, escuchando esa canción tuve una gran lluvia de ideas para las próximas coreografías, pero, principalmente debería de llamar a Evans y que me pase por e-mail las percepciones que tiene él acerca de los proyectos. ¿Por que demonios no hable con él cuando lo vi ahorita? Yo y mi mala memoria, siempre pérdida en otro mundo. Tenía cerca el día en que debería de exhibir los próximos proyectos que atesoramos.

Tan solo eran 10 minutos de travesía y me parecía, como 1 hora. Pase por el portón eléctrico de la Residencia de edificios en donde vivía, el vigilante encargado del estacionamiento era un gordito llamado Dave, un gordito muy simpático para ser sincera, era un señor un poco mayor, su cabello era sedoso y liso, marcado por unas cuantas canas, en las facciones de su rostro se podía apreciar que en sus mejores tiempos, fue una persona con un gran atractivo.

-¿Que tal Dave? ¿Cómo va todo? –Dije saludándolo desde mi auto-

-¡Oh! ¿Cómo esta joven Natasha? Todo está bien. Lo que si hay es un calorón de los mil demonios.

- Era de esperarse, en estos meses una ola de calor asecha a nuestra ciudad. –reí - Bueno hasta luego Dave. – Me despedí y entre a la Residencia-

-Adiós joven Natasha.

Vincent West, así se llama la Residencia, son edificios en donde habitaban la clase media y la clase alta. Lo sé, dirán que soy tan solo una mimada y ricachona, déjenme decirles algo, provengo de una familia humilde y sencilla, eso no cambiara en los años.

Vivo en el último piso, el decimocuarto piso, para mi suerte no tenía que subir los 14 pisos a pie, estuviera medio muerta en las escaleras, usaba un elevador; un loft de dos pisos, que contaba con una hermosa vista hacia la ciudad, sus luces, los llamativos y escandalosos anuncios de los hoteles, bares, restaurantes y demás cosas, hacían de mi apartamento un confortable lugar para vivir; en la entrada se encontraban a ambos lados de la puerta unos materos con rosas rojas y rosadas, las cuidaba como a mi propia vida, una amplia sala con sus comodidades normales, un enorme sofá de semicuero negro en forma de L, un televisor plasma de 76", un estéreo mediano y finalmente, del otro extremo de la sala, me topaba, con lo que yo llamo "la sala de música", en momentos de estrés y fatiga, lo usaba, me relajaba enteramente, se hallaba un piano de cola color blanco como la nieve, una guitarra, una flauta dulce, un teclado, una silla de cuero blanco ligeramente decorada con diamantes; 4 habitaciones, mi recámara, el de los huéspedes, la que había seleccionado para Rose y la última la usaba como estudio u oficina, después de toda la estancia se localizaban los grandes ventanales que daban perfectamente a la vista de la incasable y escandalosa ciudad estaba el comedor algo grande, todo fue idea de mi madre una fanática de la moda y la decoración, yo solo soy una solitaria empedernida a la música, la lectura y el baile, podría decirles que jamás comía en esa mesa, ni siquiera cuando mis amigas venían a visitarme, siempre en el sofá con 4 litros de bebidas gaseosas, una gran olla de palomitas de maíz, 3 potes de helado, mirando una que otra película cómica, ciencia ficción o aventura, o si no nos acomodábamos en la mesilla que existía en la terraza a rememorar nuestras imprudencias y excentricidades que hacíamos cuando éramos unas pequeñas niñas, la cocina era exorbitante, con una larga barra de granito negro con 4 sillas tipo bar, una estufa que era nueva y un refrigerador donde sin enigma alguno podía guardar la comida para durar 75 años… calculen que yo no soy una persona que come tanto, bueno, está bien, solo comía como oso preparándose para invernar cada vez que salgo de vacaciones, hasta cuando mis amigas se presentaban en mi casa la mayoría de las veces me encontraban con algo en la boca, me llegaron a llamar "pote sin fondo", tenía dos compañeras que siempre me sacaban de aprietos la inseparable cafetera y la que al presentarse un problema siempre estaba allí para escucharme… el microondas. No me considero una chef profesional ni tampoco una prodigia de la cocina, sabía lo necesario gracias a las enseñanzas de mi abuela que cocina estupendo, además de que hice un raquítico curso de cocina de todo un mes, me bastaba para defenderme al vivir sola. Cuando salía del apartamento, me colmaba de comida de la que se me pegara la maravillosa gana y hasta que quedara como pavo relleno a punto de estallar en una cena de navidad, había una puertezuela al final de un pasillo que quedaba entre la sala de música y la amplia sala y más allá estaban las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, Eureka! He aquí la famosa terraza. ¿Ya le dije que era de dos pisos verdad?, principalmente, al cruzar esa puerta, había una puerta que daba a un pasillo, luego a un baño o medio baño, el pasillo seguía hasta llegar a las habitaciones, primero se encontraba mi estudio en el cual le construyeron un gran ventanal hacia la ciudad, una mesa junto con una laptop, en una de las paredes miles de carteles que me había regalado la maniática a los animes, Scarlet, dos bibliotecas llenas de libros, no era gran cosa. Luego se encontraba el de Rose, ¡diablos! Sí que tenía sus cosas en esa habitación, todavía no comprendo porque tiene tantas cosas ahí si vivía cerca, se suponía que se vendría a vivir conmigo, y aún sigo esperándola; no era muy grande su habitación, tenía un ropero grande, zapatera, una cama de dos plazas, su peinadora y su enviciado balcón, pasaba horas allí, escuchando música, no comprendo porque aún no se ha lanzado, con su baño propio, por supuesto. Al seguir transitando por el corredor, pasillo, galería, como sea, se encontraba la habitación de los huéspedes, una cama pequeña, un armario, dos mesas de noches y un televisor de 42", los antojos de mi madre son increíbles, créanlo. Y para terminar con este recorrido que te deja mareada, al final del corredor se encontraba mi habitación, al adentrarse podías ver a tus pies una alfombra negra, mi recamara era monumental de tamaño, dentro de esta se hallaba un vestier grande, una cama matrimonial, envuelta en finas sábanas color negro y blanco con un edredón sedoso, con una ventana que daba a la parte frontal de la residencia, libreros a ambos lados de la pared, mi propio balcón conectado a la terraza, el baño desmesuradamente gigante, con su ducha propia a parte, la gran tina de baño, con los colores que a mi madre le encantaba… el rosa flamingo y el blanco.

Con los antojos de mi madre, a cada mes o periódicamente ella cambia el estilo de "mi apartamento"; era más de ella que mío.

Alguien o algo interrumpió mi paseo mental por el departamento, donde ya me localizaba y ¿que creen? Fue mi perrita. Una pinscher miniatura de color marrón ladrillo, su nombre es Ruby, de unos 5 años de edad, coqueta equivalente a mi madre. Se encontraba en el sofá negro y bajo a saludarme con sus ladridos. Me agaché haciéndole cariño como saludo, esta dejo de ladrar y se volvió a acomodar en el sofá.

Que día tan agitante tuve hoy, sin imaginarme que estas próximas semanas serán así de agotadoras y estresantes, sobretodo también me encontrare con los exámenes finales. Respire profundo y me encamine hacía mi habitación, tire el bolso en la cama y sin más nada, fui a darme un buen baño.

Me recosté sobre la cama, para revisar que tenía en el teléfono y para mi sorpresa era mi tío Jhon que me había escrito, preguntándome que como iba todo, que tal las clases, que si sabía algo sobre mi madre, etc., etc.… Las típicas preguntas de siempre.

Cargaba mi cabello húmedo por el baño, así que decidí levantarme de la cama, no sin antes responderle a mi tío claro. Ya comenzaba a sentir hambre, me prepare un hot dog, y volví a la cama, pero esta vez tome la laptop y revisé mi e-mail, mientras se hacían las nueve y treinta.

-Que aburrido, no hay nada nuevo. –Suspire- ¡Claro! Proseguiré a escribir, a ver si es en esto que me llevo bien.

Así es, no me dedicaba a tiempo completo a la escritura, a penas soy una principiante en esto. Solo lo hago por entretenimiento. Además, como soy una solterona, rutinaria, sin nada más que hacer, escribía novelas o pequeñas redacciones acerca de leyendas, mitos, entre otras cosas. Esto me servía de desahogo, obviamente mis instrumentos servían, pero, cuando agarraba arranques no quería que mis pobres instrumentos asumieran las consecuencias de lo que me pasaba, así que decidí empezar a escribir.

Déjenme decirles que mi vida como solitaria y soltera, era realmente aburrida, pasaba los 7 días de la semana, los 365 días del año y al menos 12 horas estudiando para prepararme para ingresar a la más deseada Universidad de West Valley, Charlotte's University, no cualquiera tenía la oportunidad de entrar. Al colocar tan solo un pie en esa Universidad, se podía ver miles de jóvenes llorando por no poder entrar, otros maldecían el no poder haber estudiado antes, en cambio, yo ya tenía mi cupo al cien por ciento asegurado, a cambio de darle calificaciones perfectas.

Con el tiempo he adquirido, más responsabilidades, más retos, más obstáculos, más problemas el cual buscar una solución; me estoy volviendo loca últimamente, sin embargo, me he podido acostumbrar, con todo y mi locura.

Extrañaba a mis padres, el mantenerme lejos de mi familia me hacía sentirme, sola, desprotegida, como un cerdo en el medio de un bosque con lobos hambrientos, para mi suerte siempre estaban Rose y Evans que me ayudaban en lo que podían, pero, había un pequeño problemilla, Rose ya no estudia en el mismo salón, nos habían separado desde hace 3 años, a ella no le importó, siempre siguió y sigue ayudándome en lo que puede.

Por otra parte, un día casi me hospitalizaban, le daba más prioridad a los estudios que a mi propia salud y bienestar, llegue hasta el punto de que tenían que llevarme y traerme para absolutamente todo. Era mi peor pesadilla estar en un hospital o más aún… las agujas. Sí, soy una cobarde ante cualquier cosa que contenga una aguja, en especial las inyectadoras.

Toda mi vida parecía aburrirme hasta que para mí, ya en lo absoluto se me asemejaba a rutina, rutina, rutina y más rutina: el pararme a las 5am, el asistir al colegio, estudiar, sacar excelentes notas, bailar, comer… en su totalidad me parecía una simple rutina, lo que no sabía es que hasta cuando lo llegaría tomar así, y en su integridad mi vida estaba a punto de dar un giro de 360 grados, cambiándola por completo. Así fue como un día inesperado, ocurrió.

* * *

**Que tal? Tomatazos? Asesinato o que? :s Verán no todo el tiempo podré subir los caps.. Debido a que estoy en el segundo lapso, y aquí los profesores se emocionan y te mandan hasta decir BASTA de puros trabajos, examenes, etc.. Ahorita estoy comenzando los últimos examenes y buehhh.. :s T.T Voy a morir... Les agradecería si dejan su reviews.. Se les quiere! Gracias por leer! **


	2. Ese mayordomo, husmeando

**Ohayooo! Como me les va? Aquí traigo el segundo capitulo del Fic! Son 3 caps de introducción, luego es que comienzaa lo buenooo \o/ jueeeejuaaaaaa! . **

**CHAN CHAN! Al fic! **

* * *

**Capítulo II: Ese mayordomo, husmeando.**

En mis oídos entro esa horrible música, golpee la mesa de noche que se encontraba de un lado de la cama, ¿de dónde demonios provenía esa música? Quité la sábana con la que me cubría y para mi extrañeza era el despertador.

-5 minutos más… -retorne a taparme con la sábana, todo parecía estar en silencio, hasta que Ruby salto en mi cama y comenzó a ladrar- Okey, ya voy.

Parecía la propia espantapájaros siempre que me levantaba. Arrastrando mis pies deambule hasta el baño, me arregle e hice todo lo que hacía, como les dije, para mí toda era una rutina, no cambiaba para nada, mi típico desayuno, mi típico instituto, mi típico uniforme, mi típica vida, mi típico día, lo único en mi aburrida vida que no era típico y rutinario eran mis amigos y mis amigas, siempre tienen algo nuevo con el cual sacarme unas buenas risas y sonrisas, que me alegraban el día.

…

Y yo aquí, en el segundo puesto de la fila que queda justamente en frente del pizarrón acrílico, donde todos los profesores se paraban. Tan solo era una alumna, normal, común y corriente, acumulando notas para ingresar a la prestigiosa Universidad, el cual su vida es una rutina, sin nada interesante, solitaria, soltera… Conclusión, una vida de rutina sin nada interesante, esperando por un milagro.

La Señorita Thompson, no dejaba de hablar de filosofía y literatura, ¡que aburrido! ¿No pudo buscar otra cosa? Por lo menos, escribíamos menos en sus clases, eran más de intervenir y prestar atención que otra cosa. Con tan solo 15 minutos antes de la salida, pérdida en mis pensamientos, sobre los proyectos que anhelábamos, entable una serie de ensayo para la presentación, justamente al terminar de escribirlo, sonó el timbre indicando la salida.

Tome mis cosas y salí suspirando.

…_.Viento de verano. Todo lo que pudiera esperarse, "Mientras no hay viento, no hay mal tiempo"…_

Mis pasos se hacían lentos, comparados con el resto de la Institución, parecían miles de animales corriendo al ver un león feroz hambriento, de no ser porque la Institución está bien construida y muy bien mantenida para tener 40 años, estaría hecha pedazos, con el conjunto de alumnos corriendo cuando hay terremoto.

Me distraje mirando hacia el cielo que estaba totalmente despejado, hacía una brisa que espantaba hasta el más mínimo rastro de calor por unos segundos… las nubes perfectamente blancas. Tan distraída estaba que tropecé con alguien tirándole todo al piso.

-Lo siento, estaba distraída y no te vi. –no le pude observar bien la cara, pero me di cuenta que era un alumno al cual siempre criticaban y molestaban por tener otra cultura, simplemente lo expulsaban de los demás, yo en cambio, lo trataba de un simple _Hola _y _Adiós- _Si quieres te ayu... –no termine de decir mis palabras, cuando él me interrumpió-

- No tengo tiempo. –Recogió sus cosas velozmente y se alejó por las escaleras contrarias del segundo piso-

Si que era extraño. Todavía no comprendo porque lo tratan diferente, se decía que pertenecía a una familia que practicaba el vudú y la santería, ritos y canticos extraños, para mí, tan sólo era una persona normal, además de que no era una persona de creerle a los rumores. Como dije 'solo rumores'.

Quede extrañada ante aquella reacción de ese muchacho, me encogí de hombros y continúe con mi camino. Al estar a mitad de las escaleras me acorde de que tenía mi auto en el sector trasero de la Institución.

Me maldije a sí misma por no rememorar de nuevo donde había dejado el pequeño auto. ¿Ya les comente que tengo serios problema con la memoria? Supongo que debe ser hereditario o la rutina ya me está afectando.

…

Para mi consternación, pude ver a lo lejos al joven con el que me tope hace unos minutos.

¿Que demonios estará haciendo allí, parado, de espaldas e inmóvil?

A lo lejos escuche unas pisadas, estoy segura de que alguien más estaba con él, yacía un silencio en el sector trasero de la Institución y podría estar loca, pero, aún así se que alguien más se encontraba allí.

Todo estaba en silencio, con nada más que la compañía del sol ocultado por las nubes y el viento refrescante. Accidentalmente pise una rama que sonó y partiéndose al instante, me tire sobre un arbusto, observándolo por un agujero, para mi maldita suerte se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba allí y decidió acercarse.

Pude aprovechar de observar sus facciones, piel rosada, mechones de cabello alrededor de su rostro color marrón con un flequillo, ojos verdosos y medianos. Imposible de olvidar esos ojos verdosos que me decían, que más allá de aquellos ojos, se encontraba alguien con grandes secretos.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Ahora que hago? Si me ve, dirá que lo estoy espiando y no quiero quedar como la "amiga secreta" que esta espiando a su "amor platónico" o la "acosadora", era lo único que me faltaba para completar mi rutinaria vida.

Estuvo a tan solo centímetros de donde yo me encontraba, a punto de descubrirme, a punto ser acusada.

Había alguien allí que atrajo su atención y se volvió a dirigir a donde lo encontré inmóvil. Pude ver a medias porque las nubes en ese momento se pusieron de acuerdo a desaparecer en esa oportunidad.

Esa persona o ser, estaba envuelta en una capucha oscura que impedía mostrar su rostro, parecía de esos tipos antiguos que se dedicaban a la adivinación o esas cosas; ¿qué hacía él aquí? Y aún más… ¿En una Institución católica?

Se podía notar la incomodidad de estar en la Institución, parecía tenso.

Le entregó en sus manos un pesado libro de cuero negro, con uno que otro dibujo extraño, parecía una estrella en un pentágono, ¿cómo rayos se esto? Por el simple hecho de que mi alocada amiga me muestra esas cosas y por haber tenido una clase hace años sobre este tipo de religiones y símbolos extraños.

El sol me pegó violentamente en los ojos cerrándolos automáticamente, los estruje y cuando volví a mirar, esa persona tan extraña había desaparecido.

Así que los rumores eran ciertos, el joven si esta en religiones raras y sombrías. Cuanto antes debo investigar.

…

Ya en mi auto me dirigía una vez más a mi apartamento, sin sacarme de la cabeza aquel joven sombrío y esa persona tenebrosa.

¿De donde provenía esa persona? ¿Por qué reunirse en la Institución?

Debo hallar una respuesta, quiero respuestas, tengo un mal presentimiento, eso no es nada normal. Apreté el volante, mi mandíbula y reaccione ante ver el semáforo en verde, las cornetas retumbaban en mis oídos, pise el acelerador y me desvié para ir al parque cercano.

…

Camine y dando vueltas por el parque echando cabeza ante aquella escena a la cual había formado parte.

Me acerqué a un banco del parque, quedaba justamente perfecto debajo de las ramas de un árbol que proporcionaba una refrescante sombra y procedí a sentarme. No recuerdo que fracción de tiempo me quede allí, pérdida una vez más entre el sonido de las hojas que chocaban con el viento.

Hice un saltillo, me asusto el sonido de llamada de mi teléfono.

Al retirar todas las cosas de mi morral y poder extraer mi teléfono celular de todos aquellos libros, me fije por un momento quien era… mi tío.

-Diga… -dije casi en susurros- ¡Oh! ¡Tío! ¡Eres tú! –mi emoción en mi voz no se notaba mucho-

-Natasha, ¿todo bien? Conozco ese tono en tu voz. –Era imposible que a mi tío se le escapase una, aparte de que era un detective famoso y un médico forense, parece haber sacado una carrera como psicólogo o adivinador de sentimientos, algo que en circunstancias llegaba a molestarme-

- ¿Hmp? No es nada. Estaba lo suficiente distraída. ¿Sucede algo? –ya era hora, el solo me llamaba por dos razones: Primero, necesitaba ayuda en casos en donde sus incompetentes ayudantes no buscaban las suficientes evidencias en asesinatos o hurtos famosos y allí estaba yo. Segundo, quería averiguar mediante su psicología extraña que me pasaba, por mandato de mi madre-.

- Sí. Necesito que vengas cuanto antes a Londres, tenemos un caso y ya sabes… Necesitamos de tu ayuda, eres buena encontrando evidencia y pistas, además, de que estamos dispuestos a pagarte una buena suma de dinero. –al final contesto arrastrando las palabras-

- ¡Claro! Salgo hoy mismo, pero… -la emoción de mi voz se agotó al rememorar que tenía un compromiso- tengo una reunión de jefes, hoy con la banda de la Institución, a penas, salga iré directo a Londres. ¿Vale?

-Hmm.. Okey Natasha, cuídate. –Pude notar una extraña sensación en su voz-

-Okey. Hasta pronto tío. Adiós. –Colgué y me quede embobada al ver otra vez las hojas del árbol junto con el sonido-

Recordé que tenía que ir a la Institución y fue cuando mire de reojo el reloj.

¡Oh Dios mío! ¡30 min para la reunión!

Hice una voltereta intentando pararme, corrí lo más rápido posible, en uno de esos intentos casi dejo pegado los dientes en el césped. Parecía un caballo corriendo por todo el parque como la propia maniática, para ir a una tienda en donde han puesto todo a mitad de precio. ¡Que vergüenza!

Me quedaba sin aire, respiraba rápidamente, mientras trataba de extraer las llaves del auto dentro del pocotón de libros y cuadernos que tenía, dentro del morral, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

¿Alguna vez han experimentado esa sensación de que los están vigilando? Es una sensación incómoda ¿cierto? Pues, esa misma sensación la sentí al estar cerca del auto, hubo un momento en donde percibí una respiración entre mi cuello y la oreja, voltee rápidamente.

…_Impura… _

Algo o alguien, me susurro _Impura_, no comprendí para nada lo que me acababa de pasar. No le di mayor importancia y seguí con mi camino a la Instituto.

…

Una palmada en la espalda me dejaba casi sin aire. Miré y ¡vaya! Que sorpresa, era Rose. A lo mejor me noto distraída y por eso fue la palmada en la espalda. Adora hacerle eso a la gente, solo para fastidiarle la vida, ese era su hobbie favorito.

-¡Bien hecho Natilla! –su sonrisa esbozada y su emoción eran inconfundibles…Rose, simplemente, Rose-

- Muchas gracias Naty. Ahora gracias a ti podremos llevar mejor la administración de la banda y tener un buen futuro. – Me agradeció Evans con emoción en su voz- Bueno, aquí voy, nos vemos.

-No hay de que. –Respondí arrastrando las palabras y mostrando una media sonrisa-

-¿Te pasa algo? –me pregunto Rose-

¿Por qué todos tienen que notar que algo me pasa? ¿Que puedo decirles? Algo me susurro _Impura_ y vi al pobre del joven hablando con alguien extraño en la parte trasera de la Institución, entregándole un libro satánico, demoníaco o que se yo. Me creerían lunática si les digo eso, a no ser que busquen la excusa de que me la paso viendo animes con Scarlet, dirían cosas como _"Deja las juntas con Scarlet", "Eso te pasa por andar viendo animes y dejando que Scarlet te meta eso en tu cabeza", etc… _y llegarán a sacar la conclusión de que solo es mi imaginación. ¿Debía quedarme callada, o hablar? Preferiblemente, hasta que no existan pruebas de lo que acabo de vivir, es mejor mantenerlo en silencio… al menos eso creo.

Trague saliva, inhale sin que pudieran notar mayor cosa y les hable tranquilamente.

-No, no ocurre nada… S-solo que, hoy será otro día pesado para mí. Tendré que ir a Londres a visitar a mi tío, necesita unas cosas… ustedes saben, mi familia tan lejos no lo pueden ayudar, soy la única cercana a él. –traté de darles una vuelta, hasta marearlos con mis explicaciones absurdas-

-Si, si, no hay problema. Hoy mismo me iré al apartamento a hacerme cargo de todo lo necesario puedes estar completamente segura de que cuidaré de nuestro apartamento.. _Alisson.. _–respondió Rose-

_Alisson… _

Tenía tanto tiempo sin escuchar ese nombre.

Desde que era una insignificante niña me llamaban así, por mi primer nombre. Luego de pasar varias desgracias, avisé a mis amigos y parientes que dejarán de llamarme Alisson, sino Natasha, por mi segundo nombre.

Se sentía como una resurrección, un renacer con ese nombre. La verdad, no encuentro como decirles que para mí, ese nombre, Alisson, le correspondía a tan solo una insignificante niña que nunca pudo hacer nada ante las desgracias que ocurrieron con mi familia anteriormente y que Natasha, era la nueva 'yo', pero más fuerte, más eficaz, más valiente y más luchadora.

Alisson, tan solo era mi parte cariñosa e infantil, por decirlo así.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas _Alisson_? –la fulmine con la mirada, diciéndole que si volvía a mencionar ese nombre, me balancearía sobre ella degollándola-

-Quieras o no. Sigues siendo _Alisson Natasha __Strafford Simmson_. Quieras o no quieras… Sabes que es así. No puedes pretender calificarte más por uno de tus nombres que por el otro… Además –su voz se torno sombría y triste- extraño a la _Alisson Natasha _que fuiste hace mucho tiempo, cuando éramos unas chiquillas… eras… eras más feliz que ahora.

-¡Patrañas! –Refunfuñe cruzándome de brazos- Lo que se ha perdido una vez, nunca regresará. Ese fue mi motivo de cambiar como lo hice.

-¿No hay alguna forma de que vuelva la Alisson que conocí? –me miró a los ojos buscando una respuesta-

-No, no creo que la haya. No hay marcha atrás Rose… Sabes que es así. –Miré mi reloj- Rose… Lo lamento, se me hace tarde, dejemos esta conversación para otro momento.

- Okey… Como quieras Ali… N-Na-Natasha.. –sonó algo nostálgica y más triste de lo habitual, se despidió de mí e inicie a andar en pasos rápidos-

Aborde lo más rápido que pude al auto y me encamine a la autopista para ir a Londres.

Tenía todo planeado, la comida de Ruby, el higiene de mi apartamento, pues, Rose se quedaría hasta que yo llegara.

¡Demonios! ¿Cómo Rose piensa que volveré a hacer la misma de antes? No hay ninguna forma de que pueda volver, desde aquella ocasión, estuve decidida a cambiar para siempre… aunque… las circunstancias fueron las que me llevaron a ser como soy en estos momentos. ¿Cómo cambiar? ¿Lo intente? Sí pero no funciono, y me llegue a dar por vencida.

Escuche varios ruidos y regrese, me encontraba como pérdida, de nuevo. Las cornetas me retumbaban en la oreja, oí como varios conductores me decían cosas, que raro, el semáforo en verde y yo parada, la propia estúpida observando a la nada, segunda vez que me pasa en menos de un día.

Durante la mayoría de mi viaje, comencé a recordar, aquella palabra "_Impura.."_ ¿A que se referirá con "_Impura"_? Definitivamente tengo que investigar, tengo el mal presentimiento que esa visita a la Institución, tiene que estar relacionado con un acontecimiento pasado o algo que puede llegar a pasar. El único obstáculo que yo veo, es donde poder investigarlo, a no ser que… pueda preguntarle a mi tío acerca del pasado de mi Institución y que me preste algunos expedientes.

El viaje se hizo pesado y agotador, quería llegar, tirarme en una cama, dormir y dormir hasta que me aburra.

El sonido del teléfono me hizo suspirar un poco molesta, en realidad no me encontraba de buen humor que digamos.

-¿Diga? –Utilice mi voz fingiendo emoción-

- ¿Aló? ¿Elizabeth? –era la voz inconfundible de mi tío. Utilizábamos nombres falsos para poder proteger nuestra identidad-

-Sí. Soy yo. ¿Pasa algo? –mi voz se colocó en un tono confundido-

-Necesito que vengas a una escena. Han secuestrado a alguien. –al fondo se podían escuchar las sirenas de los autos de policías-

-Ok. ¿En dónde te encuentras? –pregunté rápidamente-

-En una de las calles antes de las tiendas y puestos ambulantes. Supongo que es una de las calles a donde solías venir estando pequeña, no recuerdo su nombre… Espera a… que… pue..da… su.. nom…bre…La calle es… -escuche como se entrecortaba la llamada y no pude escuchar el nombre de la calle-

-No debe ser muy difícil –manifesté en voz alta- Como Londres es tan pequeña e insignificante. –recite mascullando-

Bien, relájate Natasha, has venido anteriormente a Londres estando más pequeña, deberías de conocerlo como la palma de tu mano y cada dedo. Solo que no lo hago desde hace aproximadamente 8 años.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos para llegar al lugar donde mi tío me había dicho. Uno de los oficiales abrió la puerta del auto y me ayudó a salir.

-¿En qué son diferentes un hombre casado y un hombre soltero? –Preguntó mi tío-

-En que el hombre casado es un completo animal, y el hombre soltero es un animal incompleto.-respondí dando una sonrisa fingida-

-Definitivamente eres tú, Elizabeth. –Mi tío soltó una risilla y se colocó delante de mí- Ven, es hora de que examines la escena.

Caminé unos cuantos metros, efectivamente era "la" escena de secuestro. Seguro pensaron que habían dejado alguna que otra pista, para su decepción, estaba intacta, sin rastros, todavía yacían diez detectives tratando de recolectar evidencia. Ansiaba terminar esto rápido para irme a descansar y salir a comprar cosas que me hacían falta en el apartamento.

Arranque con mi mirada, a contemplar y atender con cuidado cada una de las partes del lugar en donde me encontraba. Uno de los detectives se me acerco, era Adrián, un joven muy apuesto, rubio, ojos azules, con una barbilla muy perfilada, al igual que su nariz, uno de los principiantes. Por lo general, anteriormente se dedicaba a ser solo un policía de carretera, gracias a su ayuda en uno de los casos más difíciles pudo ascender a detective, en pocas palabras, "principiante".

-Joven Elizabeth, gracias al cielo que ha llegado. –a parte de apuesto, también es una persona optimista y emotiva- En definitiva necesitábamos su ayuda.

-Sí. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos? –Dije seria, sin mostrar ninguna emoción alguna- Requiero de toda la información de la víctima secuestrada. Nombres, apellidos, últimas actividades, lugar de residencia… En conjunto, requiero del exponente. Cada segundo que perdamos, es un segundo en donde la víctima puede perder la vida. –continúe con mi camino hacía otra parte de la escena del crimen-

-¡Por supuesto joven! Inmediatamente mandaremos su expediente para que usted misma lo revise. –caminaba de espaldas sin dejar de mirarme la el rostro- ¿Algo más?

-Por ahora, eso es todo. –Mi mirada se concentraba adelante- No requiero de nada más… no por ahora… -inquirí- Si me disculpas estaré investigando.

- ¡Oh! Adelante. –Adrian desapareció por unos minutos, a veces era molesto, parecía el propio acosador. Sin embargo, al tratarse de secuestros o asesinatos, era de mucha ayuda-

A ver… Aquí es donde debo pedirle a mis 5 sentidos que se expandan… Me agache y proseguí a tocar el suelo cerrando mis ojos.

_Tacto… Olfato… Oído… Gusto… y finalmente… Vista… _

Mi concentración era increíblemente perfecta, podía oír ciertos sonidos a lo lejos, oler cualquier cosa a distancia, sentir hasta la más mínima grieta, relacionaba los olores con sabores y mi vista, se agudiza más de lo normal. Es algo que adquirí desde que nací.

Me levanté inmediatamente al percibir un aroma. Me apresuré a pedir unos guantes.

_**Este aroma… es… es… **_

Que yo no más recuerde, a las personas solo la secuestran atándolas de manos o apuntándolos con pistolas, cuchillos o cosas por el estilo, no utilizan… _cloroformo_…

¿_Cloroformo? _

Si llegan a utilizar cloroformo es porque no es un simple secuestro, es algo más que eso. Pero, ¿cómo? Si es una calle solitaria y obscura, con apenas un farol. No creo que alguien en un sitio como este pueda observar o distinguirle el rostro a alguien. Debo investigar más.

De regreso a la escena del crimen, escuche unas gotas caer en el suelo, caían una a una, debí imaginarme que era una tubería con fuga, me acerqué hasta allí, pude notar algo inusual, así que me agache de nuevo, había una gran caja atravesada, procedí a quitarla y una rata salió de ella huyendo, para acertar con mis sospechas, estaba el trapo con cloroformo escondido allí, lo tome con mis manos. Mis sentidos no me engañan, hasta ahora es la primera evidencia, si que quieren que nadie los descubra ¿eh?

La voz de Adrian se escuchaba a lo lejos, gritaba mi nombre, falso por supuesto.

-¡Joven Elizabeth! –Levantaba una de sus manos, agitándola de un lado a otro- Ya están listo los expedientes que pidió. –yo permanecía inexpresiva. Inspeccionó lo que cargaba en una de mis manos como si fuera algo sumamente extraño- ¿Y e-eso? –Balbuceó-

-¿Que crees? –Respondí sarcásticamente- He conseguido la primera pista. Ojéala, sospecharás que no es un simple secuestro. –Le extendí mi mano, acercándole el trapo con cloroformo- Ten… Guárdala e investiga bien.

El pelirrubio pareció tomarlo con las manos temblorosas. No le preste atención a su reacción, lo observé hasta que desapareció entre las luces rojas y azules de la policía de Londres.

¿Luces rojas y azules? ¿Desde cuándo estaban allí?

¿En alguna ocasión no han sentido, esa sensación de ser observado? Pues, esa misma sensación la comencé a percibir, al entregarle el trapo con cloroformo a Adrián, algo me observaba desde la obscuridad del callejón, haciendo que mi investigación se tornara incómoda.

_-Tengo el presentimiento de que esto va más allá de mis expectativas. _–pensé-

No pude continuar más, estaba exhausta y me sentía realmente incómoda para proseguir con la investigación, así que me encamine hacia donde mi tío conversaba con otro detective.

-¡Oh! ¡Elizabeth! Una vez más has logrado conseguir una pista –se oía alegre- ¿Ya terminaste? –yo solo asentí, le dedique una mirada, mi tío pareció entender- Ya vengo Mr. Collins. –le dio una palmada en un hombro y se acomodo en frente de mí- ¿Que es lo que sucede Natasha? –susurró-

-Algo no encaja tío… Verás, el usar cloformo para un secuestro, últimamente no se está usando. Te secuestran cuando pasas por un lugar poco iluminado, te atan de manos, pies y te suelen tapar la cara con una venda. Esto se usa en el setenta y cinco por ciento de los casos; los otro diez por ciento, te golpean en la nuca; otro diez por ciento esperan a que te subas a tu auto y te hacen lo que se llama secuestro express; el otro cinco por ciento, se usa cloroformo. Solo te digo, que para hacer este tipo de cosas no es necesario el cloroformo. La otra cosa que quería mencionarte era que, alguien nos estaba observando mientras entregaba el trapo de cloroformo. Creo que es mejor que dejemos esto para la mañana tío. –me torne inexpresiva-

-Hmmm… Entiendo… -dijo colocándose una mano sobre sus labios y mirando al suelo- Esta bien. Ten. –me entregó una carpeta roja- No lo abras hasta que estés segura de que no hay nadie a tu alrededor. Los expedientes solo deben ser abiertos y vistos por personal autorizado. –me despeinó como si fuera una niña pequeña- Hasta pronto, Elizabeth. –se alejó e inició de nuevo la conversación con aquel detective-

Abrace la carpeta, me encaminé cabizbaja a mi auto, al estar en la puerta de mi pequeño Yaris, pude detallar a una gran masa de gente observando la escena, los agentes se colocaban detrás de una cinta que decía "No pase". Entre la multitud, distinguí una capucha negra, no se veía su rostro, recapitulé cuando vi a aquel joven de ojos verdes junto a una persona con la misma capucha. Quede inmóvil ante su presencia, no entendía porque, acompañada de una serie de escalofríos. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse y fue que entendí un pequeño... _Impura… _Acompañada de una sonrisa maléfica.

¿Otra vez esto? ¿De nuevo? Vine a trabajar ¿y con esto me encuentro?

Mis ansias de investigar aquel símbolo, la historia de mi Institución, sus misterios, su pasado y sobre todo, la vida de aquel joven, ¿quién era? ¿De dónde provenía su familia? ¿Qué religión practicaba? Se intensificaron al volver a ver a "eso".

Un agente se colocó en frente de aquella persona y al moverse, solo se encontraba el espacio vacío, no había rastro y el espacio se mantenía. Ese escenario me hizo reaccionar rápidamente y montarme en el Yaris e irme al Hotel donde me guardaron mi reservación.

…

No comprendo absolutamente nada de lo que está sucediendo, todavía no logro procesar esos escenarios a los que me vi involucrada. Solo esperaré y veré con ayuda de mi investigación que es lo que está pasando últimamente.

En otro orden de ideas, quería comentarles que lo que pasó a continuación, cambió mi vida para siempre, y es aquí en donde conocí al arrogante y atractivo endemoniado Sebastian Michaelis. Firmando un contrato con él que cambiaría mi percepción de la vida, que al final, como trueque por mi venganza, le entregaré como paga…mi alma.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno! ^.^ **

**Quería decirles que no todo el tiempo estare subiendo los caps, debido al colegio... Ya voy por el segundo lapso y te llenan de tareas, examenes, trabajos, etc... Misiones extraterrestres jaskjaskajskaskj okzno **

**Dejen sus reviews **


	3. Ese mayordomo, iniciando

**Vamos mejorandooo! Voy a tratar de subir los caps que pueda.. **

**Unos datos :s Natasha es una mezcla de como soy y un poco de sazón, ya con el tiempo se darán cuenta de porque es así, diría que es bipolar.. **

**Bueno al Fic! **

* * *

**Capítulo III: Ese mayordomo, iniciando.**

Bostecé por segunda vez. Ya me estaba aburriendo, tomé un sorbo de mi refresco y seguí leyendo, el expediente.

_**Nombre: Antonella. **_

_**Apellido: Sutton.**_

_**Edad: 23 años.**_

_**Lugar de nacimiento: Londres, Inglaterra. **_

_**Fecha de nacimiento: 14 de abril de 1989.**_

_**Descripción física: cabello largo rubio, 1.75, cutis blanco y liso, labios rosados, piel blanca. **_

_**Antepasados criminales: ninguno.**_

No había nada fuera de lo común, en conclusión, no había nada sospechoso. Lo único que quedaba era supervisar las declaraciones de los testigos, quizás con esto pueda encontrar al culpable.

-Elizabeth, si quieres te puedes tomar un descanso. Yo me encargaré del resto y si consigo algo te avisaré enseguida. –Adrián estaba parado en la puerta de la oficina de mi tío. Me alegre al escuchar eso-

-¿Hmm? ¡Ah! Si. –me levanté de la silla en donde me encontraba y salí de la oficina-

-¿A dónde irás? –sí que es un entrometido, supongo que lo único que quiere es ayudar-

-Sólo iré a dar un paseo por Londres, quiero tomarme un respiro antes de volver a West Valley… No está demás darse un paseo por la biblioteca antigua. –la puerta rechino mientras se cerraba-

….

Deambulaba por las calles de Londres, en busca de una de las calles más antiguas de la incansable ciudad. No todas las calles de Londres eran un paraíso, las más antiguas estaban descuidadas un poco, los residentes de allí todavía conservaban sus costumbres de la era victoriana. Mientras que las más modernas lucen espectaculares, por las calles se podían contemplar a miles de turistas, una de las más antiguas era la famosa calle de "Jack el destripador". Los turistas solo pasaban por allí de día, les daba cierto terror caminar o hacer turismo de noche.

Para llegar a la biblioteca más antigua de Londres, tuve que pasar la calle de "Jack el destripador", pude divisar a varios turistas amontonados y a parejas súper aterradas ante los relatos del Guía Turístico, me era inevitable soltar una que otra risilla.

Pasado unos minutos, llegue a la calle esperada. La calle estaba descuidada, se podían ver los edificios antiguos con poca pintura, sus suelos empedrados, esto me hacía recordar a los cascos de los caballos; tenía un olor a húmedo, aún se conservaban las tiendas de esa época: vestidos a la edad victoriana, zapatos, sarcillos, anillos, objetos, etc..

Me llenaba de paz tan solo el pasar caminando, con mis pasos tranquilos y serenos, el aire era natural, mis pulmones se llenaban a gusto, impresionantemente la calle permanecía con el olor no contaminante que desprendía la agitada ciudad.

Al vagar por las calles, no me podía resistir a visitar una que otra tienda, hasta que pase por la vieja publicadora de periódicos, ya estaba abandonada, afuera se encontraba una vidriera en donde se podían contemplar algunos de los hechos más significativos para la antigua Londres y la de ese pequeño pueblo, para ese entonces. Noté algunos de Jack el destripador, el incendio que ocurrió en todo Londres, pero uno llamo más mi curiosidad, me pareció observar una mansión en llamas, acerqué mi rostro a la vidriera y pude ver que el título era "_La caída de la mansión Phantomhive._ ¿_ Qué será de Londres ahora?_".Percibí una presencia a mi lado, para mi sorpresa era una anciana, de unos 80 años, estaba vestida en un vestido de la época.

-Veo que le ha llamado la atención ese periódico jovencita. –me dirigió la palabra con su temblorosa y tierna voz, solo asentí-

-¿Quiénes eran los Phantomhive? –pregunté mientras observaba detenidamente la vidriera- Tan importantes eran para Londres… e Inglaterra y la… ¿reina? –contemplé más ese periódico y pude notar que también eran importantes para Londres y la reina-

-¡Oh! Ellos eran los dueños de casi todas las empresas de Londres, empresas Fumton. Para ese entonces, eran los que mantenían a Inglaterra produciendo y en perfectas condiciones. –su voz temblorosa y su acento antiguo me hizo tener más interés acerca de ello- Pero no todo era felicidad y paz, la compañía Fumton tenían otros trabajos, fueron "_El Perro Guardián de la Reina"_.

-¿El Perro Guardián de la Reina? ¿Qué tipos de trabajos hacían al convertirse en "eso"? –pregunté con mas curiosidad-

-Se encargaban de los llamados 'trabajos sucios'. Lo que no le gustaba a la Reina, y cualquier escenario que le parecía mal se los indicaba y ellos hacían el trabajo sucio, se encargaban de lo que les pedía la Reina con sus propias manos. –tosió y casi deja caer unas bolsas de mercado, me apresuré y las tome-

-Déjeme ayudarle con eso. Y… ¿que fue lo que les paso? –procedí. La historia estaba tan interesante que quería averiguar más-

-Un día –la tos no la dejaba continuar- la mansión se incendió. Nadie sabe que pasó, no encontraron al culpable y en su integridad murieron, excepto un pequeño niño. –la anciana comenzó a caminar delante de mí- Sígueme, te llevaré a la biblioteca más antigua que conoce Londres.

-¿Oh? ¡Por supuesto! Era allí en donde precisamente he querido llegar, pero me distraje aquí. –salí trotando detrás de la anciana-

El caminar por esas calles me relajaba, la anciana era como mi Guía de turismo. Recuerdo que alguna vez me la pasaba por allí jugando y comprando los artículos que me gustaban de la época antigua, tenía miles y miles de objetos en mi habitación estando pequeña, pero al crecer, los fui guardando en un cajón, hasta que con el tiempo los fui olvidando.

A todo lo que le preguntaba, la anciana me respondía y me explicaba, era maravilloso. En uno de esos instantes pase por el frente de algo que parecía una compañía, tenía un caramelo como anuncio, no se distinguían las letras por lo descuidada que estaba. La pequeña anciana pareció darse cuenta.

-Veo que te llama la atención. –tosió-

Yo solo lo examinaba con esmero, me pareció algo de otro mundo.

-¿Ah? Sí. ¿Quiénes eran los dueños? –pregunté-

-Los dueños de esta compañía eran los Fumton, parte de lo que fueron los Phantomhive. –tosió nuevamente-

-Puedo notar que se dedicaban a los dulces. –respondí-

-Exactamente… -tosió de nuevo-

-¿Se encuentra bien? –me acerqué para darle unas palmaditas a su espalda-

-Sí…solo que… a esta anciana ya le tienen sus días contados… -tosía cada vez más y me dedicó una sonrisa-

Pude ver mi reloj y eran las tres de la tarde. Le dije a la anciana que me llevará a la biblioteca.

Quería llegar a la antigua biblioteca, se preguntarán por que? En esa vieja biblioteca solía tener a un amigo, siempre que iba a esa antigua calle, nos la pasábamos correteando y jugando, su padre era amigo de mi tío y fue en uno de sus casos que nos conocimos. Espero volver a encontrarlo. Ya hace más de 8 años que no lo veo.

A lo lejos pude ver una pequeña lámpara de kerosene que estaba colgando por fuera de la biblioteca.

_¡Eureka! He llegado. _

-¿Dónde quiere que le lleve las bolsas? –le pregunté a la anciana que se suponía que se encontraba de mi lado, me sobresalté preguntándome donde se había metido, y pude ver que me sonrió, ya yacía ubicada en la puerta de la biblioteca- ¡Vaya si que es rápida! Le ha ganado a una joven de 17 años.

-Los años comienzan a pesarme querida, no te creas. Ven, entremos. –me sonrió invitándome a pasar-

El olor a madera vieja, polvo, libros viejos, la humedad, me resultaba todo familiar y cómodo, la madera del piso rechinaba con los pasos. La biblioteca aun se mantenía iluminada por los antiguos candeleros con velas transparentes, dando la sensación de que te encontrabas verdaderamente en la época victoriana. La anciana aceleró sus pasos hacía el fondo, en donde se encontraba una escalera estilo caracol, con detalles en madera rojiza.

-Puedes dejar las bolsas en el suelo, ya vuelvo. –me dijo mientras subía las escaleras-

Hogar, dulce hogar, el único sitio sin ruidos de teléfono, sin cornetas de autos, sin dióxidos de carbono… esto si que es la vida…

-¡Enseguida abuela! –escuché que alguien gritaba mientras bajaba las escaleras velozmente, casi se cae- Ah? –se quedo estacionado al pie de la escalera como si hubiera visto una aparición o algo peor-

Como siempre Natasha perdida en sus pensamientos mientras detallaba la vieja recepción. Si me viera una persona pensaría que estoy loca, que nunca antes había estado en un lugar así o que tan solo soy una alienígena que no sabe que es una simple recepción. Moví mi mirada para observar de reojo y para mi impresión era él, Adolf, mi compañero de toda la vida.

-¿Alisson? ¿Eres tú? –me interrogó, contemplándome como un anciano de poca vista-

-¿Adolf? –esboce una gran sonrisa y corrí hacía él, dándole un abrazo- Sí! Soy yo!

-¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! –me correspondió el abrazo-¿Cómo esta todo? –nos separamos y se ruborizó un poco al verme- E-estas grande… Digo, has cambiado –balbuceó al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mirada a un lado de la biblioteca-

Adolf estaba muy bien cambiado, ya no era el debilucho niño que le temía a todo, se convirtió en un joven con atractivo de 18 años, cabello negro, ojos verdes, unas facciones perfectamente moldeadas y finas, piel blanca, musculoso, el propio Apolo en persona, por decirlo así. Estaba vestido con una ropa normal de la era contemporánea, sin embargo, al hacer lo quehaceres tenía que usar la ropa de la era victoriana, para su familia eso es una tradición.

-Si.. –dije un poco seria-

-¡Que bueno que has venido! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Otra de las alocadas investigaciones de tu tío? –se podía notar a millones de millas la emoción en su voz-

-No… Bueno, en realidad estoy trabajando para él. Me acerqué porque quiero hacer una investigación a parte… verás… es algo complicado… -respondí secamente- No vayas a pensar que es solo por interés, vine a visitarte a ti y a tu familia, tenía tantos años sin acercarme por aquí. –sonreí levemente-

Lo que menos apreciaba en ese momento, era que Adolf se obsesionará con ayudarme, podía salir lastimado o algo peor, tenía mis presentimientos de que no iba a suceder nada bueno y que mis sospechas de cierto modo comenzarían a acertar.

-Para eso está mi abuela, ella conoce muchas cosas acerca de Londres, quizás ella te pueda ayudar en lo que estas buscando –me sonrió- Espera unos segundos mientras la busco.

Solo asentí. Una de las cosas que me gustaba de Adolf, no es de las personas que interrogan hasta saber que es lo que ocurre, con tan solo decirle que no es nada, se queda de cierto modo, tranquilo e intranquilo al mismo tiempo. Cuando decidas contárselo él solo se tranquiliza y depende de lo que sea, el trata de ayudarte y en tal caso… aconsejarte.

Me pasee por la biblioteca, al tiempo que esperaba a Adolf. Tocaba la estantería de libros, las bibliotecas, las paredes, hasta que me tope con un cuadro de medio tamaño, pase mis manos sobre el cuadro, mientras que con mi ojeada analizaba cada una de sus texturas, sus diferentes formas. Acudí a desplazar la palma por la tela del cuadro, estaba desgastada, se sentía áspero.

La pintura estaba cubierta por telarañas en una esquina, me dediqué a mirar la pintura detenidamente… no reconocí a nadie allí… ¿sería la generación pasada a la familia de Adolf?... Era un retrato familiar, se encontraba una mujer hermosa con el cabello rubio posada en un sofá dromedario, su cara me conmovió tanto… un rostro angelical, ojos tan azules, parecían únicos a mi vista… profundos… llevaba encima un largo vestido de un color pastel y mostraba una postura perfecta, a su lado se encontraba un hombre alto… irradiaba un aura de seguridad y paz… tenía el cabello de un negro grisáceo y azulado, sus ojos cafés, pálida piel, con una sonrisa amable.

Si era la generación de Adolf, no me sorprende que ya a esta edad, fuera tan atractivo.

Una última persona llamó mi atención… era un pequeño niño, no pude observar su rostro, la pintura se había desgastado tanto como para poder contemplarlo, a simple vista adiviné que debía tener unos 7 años… tuve un impulso de pasar mi mano por su figura.

La temblorosa voz de la tierna anciana me desvelo de aquel momento.

-Esa es la familia Phantomhive. Una de las mejores familias dueñas de compañía Fumton. Sus tres integrantes eran tan amables y serviciales. Lamenté mucho que sus vidas acabarán así. –la voz temblorosa sonó un poco triste y fue cuando volteé a verla-

-Como lo lamento… -susurré mientras ella se quedo observando detenidamente mi rostro-

- ¡Tú! Tienes los mismos ojos de ese niño, irradias la misma mirada que él tenía… tu aura es igual a la de su padre… y tu cuerpo… e-es idéntico a la joven Phantomhive. ¡Esto debe ser un milagro que estés aquí! –la anciana dio un aplauso, yo solo la observaba confundida, no presté atención y solo le dediqué una sonrisa- Esa sonrisa… llevaba tiempo que no la veía… idéntica a la queridísima esposa del Conde.

-¡Abuela! Ya déjate tus fantasías con esa vieja familia, vino a este lugar a investigar. –Adolf nos tomo por sorpresa, asentí y desplace una última vez la palma de mi mano, pero esta vez, por el pequeño niño- ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas Alisson? –me interrogó-

-¿Hmp? No, nos quedamos hablando sobre la familia Phantomhive. –ojeé mi reloj, ya eran más de las seis de la tarde- Ya es tarde, debo de irme, mi tío me debe estar esperando para analizar más el caso.

-No, quédese un poco más, ahora servirán el té. –me imploró la anciana, no hice más que asentir y quedarme un poco de tiempo más, no me hará daño alguno el quedarme un rato ¿no?-

En el medio de la biblioteca se encontraba una mesilla para tomar el té, de madera caoba, por debajo de la mesilla se encontraba una alfombra vinotinto que combinaba perfectamente al ambiente de la biblioteca, con detalles en dorados, desgastada por el tiempo, claro. Las sillas, muy cómodas, constaban de un marrón caoba, con detalles en flores y con sus asientos de vinotinto.

-¿Y que estas investigando? –dijo la anciana tomando un sorbo de té-.

-Verá, resulta que en un día, logré divisar a uno de mis compañeros, aceptándole un libro de cuero negro antiguo, con una especie de símbolo, estoy segura que no era para nada normal. –dirigí mi mirada a la taza de té, hasta poder divisar mi reflejo en él. No sé en que estaba pensando en ese momento, cierta parte de mí me decía que no debí de entrometerme, pero, como soy necia y curiosa, no me detengo hasta finalizar lo que he comenzado, está en mi naturaleza y debido a esto, me he ligado en problemas.

-¿Quién lo acompañaba? –probó otro sorbo de té-

-No sé quien era exactamente… estaba cubierto por una capucha negra y… desapareció tan pronto, al igual que al manifestarse. –respondí con un tono de preocupación en mi voz- Si se pregunta por el símbolo –apreté la tela de mi pantalón con fuerza- era un… pentagrama. –se escuchó una de las tazas romperse-

-¡¿Un pentagrama?! –gritaron a la vez-

-Sí, así es… -baje la mirada-

- No te preocupes por eso, te enviaré la información con los libros, a la dirección en donde te encuentres. Querida es mejor que te alejes ahora mismo, se hace tarde y estas calles no son seguras por las noches. –añadió la anciana-

-Como diga. Aquí tiene mi dirección, envíelo cuanto antes. Se lo agradecería eternamente. –coloqué encima de la mesilla un papel con todos mis datos- Hasta luego. –tome la perilla de la puerta que rechinaba al abrirse y alguien me tomó de una de mis manos-

-Alisson… -susurró Adolf- ¿Volveré a verte otra vez? –su voz se entrecortaba-

Pude notar como Adolf, estaba cabizbaja, mostrando tristeza y melancolía. Quizás pueda ser la última vez que lo vea y que venga a este lugar, como puede ser que no. Todo dependía del avance del caso… o… eso pensé…

-Adolf… No te preocupes. No será la última vez que me verás. –sonreí-

La seguridad de que volvería a verlo no la tenía del todo clara, no quería que Adolf se viera interrumpido por mis imprudencias al meterme tanto en problemas, ya me bastaba con el estar trabajando para el lunático de mi tío y sus investigaciones.

-Eso espero… -soltó mi mano y salí de la antigua biblioteca-.

Me paseaba por las calles antiguas, pensando y pensando, casi llegue a marearme de tanto pensar, creo que hasta llegue a tener un arroz con mango, y todo por ese escenario que acababa de pasar…

Ya había atardecido y las calles se encontraban solas, cada vez decaía el sol, hasta salir la luna…

…_El perro que ladra a la luna está plenamente convencido que la luna lo oye…_

Logré llegar hasta las tiendas y puestos de ambulantes, había mucha gente, tome un atajo y me topé con un callejón, emanaba un olor pestilente a basura podrida, un extraño escalofrío recorrió mi médula espinal y cuando menos lo esperaba…. pasó….

Una sombra del tamaño de un niño, no más de 8 años llamó mi atención; las risas hacían eco, llegando a ocasionarme la sensación de una presencia detrás de mí. Corrí en búsqueda de ese niño, aún así, las sombras recorrían las paredes de unos de los callejones más solitarios, hasta el límite de desorientarme… Me desoriente tanto, que no me di cuenta que a mis espaldas estaba un callejón perfectamente oscuro… sin pretexto alguno, simplemente… ocurrió…

…_Guerra avisada no mata soldado y si lo mata, descuidado… _

Sentí un jalón en mi brazo haciendo que me resbalara, cayendo sentada, podía percibir por mi espalda cierta presencia, al tratar de pararme una mano negra me tapó la boca con un trapo impidiéndome mover…me mareé y los ojos me pesaban, lo que olí era… cloroformo.

Jamás pasaría por mi cabeza que algo como esto llegará a sucederme, pero… rayos… pasó.

Las imágenes que pude guardar en mi cabeza, fue que una persona me azotó contra lo que parecía la maletera de un auto, seguida de unas palabras, esas palabras perfectamente se guardaron en mi cabeza.

"_Ahora lo impuro, será purificado, con el sacrificio de hoy"_

¿Sacrificio?! ¡¿Acaso dijo sacrificio?! ¿¡Resulta que seré dada en sacrificio como una oveja?!

De ahí no recuerdo nada más…

….

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, lo único que sé es, cargo un tremendo dolor de cabeza, veo todo borroso, doble, yacía sobre una minúscula silla, habían varias personas en donde me encontraba, todo estaba oscuro, solo con una luz sobre mí… murmullos se escuchaban, uno de los encapuchados se me acercó, colocándome una especie de paliacate hecho jirones. ¿Alguna vez les han dicho "Hay una frágil línea entre la cordura y la demencia que puede perderse en cualquier momento"?

La cordura la estaba comenzando a perder, temblaba, casi ni respiraba, sentí un frío recorriendo mi espalda junto con un fino metal que atravesaba mi brazo, entre en pánico al sentir la jeringa… el líquido se esparcía por mis venas, estaba caliente… mis piernas comenzaron a adormecerse y mis ojos a penas podían abrirse, finalmente descubrí… me habían sedado.

Todavía estaba amarrada, aterrorizada, desesperada, quería escapar de allí, pero ¿como? Me habían sedado, a penas lograba respirar, perdí el control de mis piernas, no observaba nada, por lo que me colocaron en los ojos.

Luchaba y forcejeaba… me era imposible, nada me respondía. Dicen que en el momento de desesperación se te viene todo abajo y recuerdas hasta el día en que respiraste aire otra vez… esas son puras patrañas, yo solo buscaba la manera de escarparme, y no tuve más remedio que quedarme quieta un rato sin cerrar los ojos, buscando alguna alternativa de escapatoria.

Un olor a sangre traspaso mis pulmones seguidamente a olor a carne descompuesta, era supremamente repugnante y resistente, no tuve nausea alguna, ya me acostumbré a sentir ese olor, pero era repugnante, a la vez que soportable.

Me arrancaron bruscamente la ropa, me tiraron de los cabellos lanzándome en una pequeña jaula, intente arrastrarme hasta la salida, justo cuando mis caminos se abrían se cerró violentamente. Aferrada a los barrotes de la jaula detalle el lugar. Ese asqueroso sitio era ligeramente iluminada por velas rojas y negras consumidas y semi-consumidas, en las paredes de ladrillo gris llenas de hongo, humedad y sustancias verdes, el suelo rasposo y empolvado, dando la impresión de que estaba descuidado y abandonado de hace mucho tiempo.

Dirigí mi atención al otro lado del lugar y quede estupefacta al ver, algo que no me imaginaba.

Del otro lado, se encontraba otra jaula, pude detallar a simple vista que se trataba de la joven que habían secuestrado, estaba acurrucada en sí misma, llorando de terror, fue cuando en su conjunto mis sospechas eran ciertas, no era un simple secuestro.

Las personas que se encontraban allí comenzaron a rodear su jaula, estaban encapuchadas y túnicas negras, con antifaces de color blanco, dejando en los ojos, huecos negros.

En un espacio que tuvimos frente a frente, Antonella, solo le dirigió unas palabras diciéndome.

"_No dejes que mi muerte siga en vano. Si puedes huye, estuve investigando al igual que tú y llegue aquí"_

El espacio que quedaba se cerró y jalaron el cuerpo sedado de Antonella, lo tocaban, la golpeaban y escupían, hasta el centro del lugar en donde yacía una mesa de piedra manchada de sangre.

-No… esto no puede estar pasando… -negué con la cabeza, las lágrimas recorrían incesantemente por mis mejillas-

La pobre estaba cabizbaja, inexpresiva, como si no tuviera miedo a lo que podía pasar.

Otra persona a la que no pude salvar, volví a ser la misma persona que se quedo con los brazos cruzados al ver como destruían y asesinaban a todos. Una voz ronca y enfermiza llamó mi atención acercándome a los barrotes de la reducida jaula.

-¡Hoy, en esta noche espléndida, rendiremos en sacrificio a esta sucia e inmunda mujer, que decidió cambiar su vida por el dinero sucio!. –risas maléficas y sonrisas se aglomeraron en el sitio, parecían disfrutar de ese momento-

La joven Antonella volteo sus facciones hacía donde estaba, una sonrisa me dedicó, acompañada de una sola lágrima. El enfermizo tomo un cuchillo, elevándolo a la vista de todos, Antonella me dijo en voz baja.

"_Dile a mi familia que los amo… En cuanto a ti, en tu turno pide ayuda y la recibirás, toma venganza y destrúyelos a todos, hay más de ellos y no piensan detenerse… Querida, adiós" _

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que las personas de acumularan alrededor de la mesa, mientras el hombre bajo bruscamente la daga, estiré mi mano soltando un grito de terror y desesperación, al tiempo que la sangre salpicaba el lugar y una de su sangre marco mi mejilla, junto con las lágrimas. No me digné a ver su cuerpo desmembrado, supe que era mi turno y me deje llevar. Dos de los enmascarados me tomaron mientras que los otros se reían, se burlaban y escupían mi cuerpo… mi cuerpo expuesto y desnudo. Me balancearon contra la mesa dejando sin aire, me enfurecí por aquella imagen, impotencia y adrenalina recorrían mi cuerpo, pero era imposible, me sostenían en brazos y piernas, sin poder moverme, veía mi muerte cercana.

Los rostros no eran tan solo de hombres, también habían mujeres en ese asqueroso y repugnante lugar, sus risas, sus insoportables risas me asqueaban, ¿acaso les parezco un payaso de circo? ¿Esta es su maldita diversión? ¿Masacrar gente inocente?

Implore por ayuda. ¿Dónde está un Dios cuando lo necesitas? De luego que aquí no está.

Gemía del dolor provocado en mi cabeza, gritaba de terror, no me di cuenta cuando un fierro caliente al rojo vivo me en la espalda baja, del dolor arqueé mi espalda… solté un grito que me desgarro la garganta… me marcaron como un simple animal… Uno de los encapuchados me intentó dar un beso y le escupí, el rostro, recibí una bofetada que hizo que mi cabeza se golpeara botando sangre.

-Bien… Como segundo sacrificio ofreceremos a esta joven que a temprana edad cometió un grave error… Su simple existencia es impura- dijo esa voz ronca, enfermiza entre risas maléficas-

- ¡¿Por que?! –grité implorando, no me reconocía mi propia voz de lo ronca por el dolor-

Otra bofetada contra mi rostro, la sangre comenzó a brotarme por mis labios y fue cuando entre esos enmascaradas noté la mirada verde de aquel joven, me miraba sintiendo lástima, no parecía divertirse… para nada… se acercó y me tapó con una manta roja y verde, se alejó y nadie se dio cuenta.

-Alguien… -susurré- ¡Quién sea! –no puedo morir así simplemente- No quiero morir aquí! –mi voz se perdió y se convirtió en una voz horrorizada y desesperada- No me interesa quien sea! SALVAME.

El lugar se fundió en risas y fue cuando el hombre tomó la misma daga con la que asesinaron a Antonella, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, disfrutando de cada momento. Detrás de él una bruma negra apareció con plumas negras, tornándose todo en cámara lenta, unos ojos destellando de color rojo algo violáceos con pupilas rasgadas, una afilada sonrisa con colmillos tan blancos como su piel pálida, uñas como garras largas y negras… mágicamente no me daba miedo, había experimentado cosas peores… tuve la plena sensación de que era algo inhumano.

-¿Quieres ser salvada? –se burló con una voz varonil y de alguna forma atractiva-

-¡NO ME IMPORTA! SOLO HAZLO! ¡SÁCAME DE ESTE MALDITO LUGAR, MÁTALOS A TODOS Y QUEMA EL LUGAR! ¡NO DEJES A NADIE CON VIDA! –asigné con una voz llena de ira y odio-

El hombre se paralizó, soltando la daga, cayó al piso degollado, la sangre se esparcía, lo sé, porque todos se arrinconaron, asustados, otros se sentían gloriosos ante esa presencia.

Esa mortecina figura se aproximaba con parsimonia.

-Acabas de invocar a un demonio. ¿No es eso aterrador? –agregó con burla mientras que cinco de los enmascarados cayeron al piso retorciéndose de dolor y luego un chasquido que parecía el romper varios huesos a la vez-

-¡Demonio! ¡Espectro de la noche! ¡Lo que seas! ¡Sácame de una buena vez y mátalo, mátalos a todos! –ordené como la propia psicópata al borde de perder la cordura-

-N-no, no la escuche.. –se acercó un encapuchado de rodillas- Tómeme a mí, le serviré… -dijo con decisión-

Quería irme de allí lo antes posible, mi impulso fue tomar la daga que observe en el suelo, me acerqué rápidamente y le degollé, hasta llegar al punto de con tanto odio contenido le decapité. Escuché como el demonio rió.

-¿Qué rayos estas esperando? ¿Una foto? -, arrogantemente le dije con desprecio-

-Ah, si que está ansiosa de irse… Me ordena como si fuese yo quien es de su propiedad... Hay reglas jovencita… dígame, está dispuesta a establecer un contrato conmigo. ¿Un deseo? ¿Quiere que le cumpla un deseo?

-¡S-solo hazlo! ¡Haz el maldito trato de una buena vez y cúmpleme mi deseo! –no estaba consciente de lo que decía solo se, que eso que dije lo expulse a todo pulmón, sosteniendo fuertemente la manta-

-Está consciente de que una vez hecho el trato ¿jamás podrá pasar a las puertas de la luz?

-No me importa esa luz… Jamás la he visto y-y de todas maneras ya no estaré en ella… -enfaticé chasqueando mis dientes, al mismo tiempo que se me acercaba al cuello quitándome la daga de las manos, pude sentir esa voz varonil y su aliento fresco, lo que me provocó un escalofrío por cada fibra de mi cuerpo-

-¡Quiero venganza en contra lo que me hicieron esto! ¡Quiero que paguen todo lo que me hicieron a mí, a ella, y porque lo hicieron! –ya nada me importaba… ni consciente estaba de mis palabras y me percibía segura-

-Ah.. Ya veo... tú alma a cambio de tu venganza. ¿No es cierto?

-¡Solo lleva a cabo el maldito trato de una buena vez! -, grité apretando mis dientes, las luces de las velas se hicieron débiles-

Una brisa fría y tosca recorrió lugar, los gritos de los asquerosos se escuchaban desgarradoramente bien, no pude distinguir nada, las luces de las velas me impedían ver, ¿para que ver? El romper de los huesos se escuchaban como si fueras a partir varias galletas de soda, la sangre salpicaba, pude escuchar como las gotas de la lluvia caían mientras se llevaba a cabo esa masacre, las suplicas de los miserables no hacían más que provocarme nauseas, cosa que hizo reír al infeliz demonio, yo estaba inmóvil recordando a Antonella que no se en donde se encontraba su cuerpo moribundo, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, la adrenalina era lo que me mantenía en pie. Las luces volvieron, allí estaban los cadáveres masacrados, no me causo reacción alguna.

El demonio aún envuelto en bruma negra y plumas cayendo por todos lados, me miro acercándose a mí.

Cuando estuve a punto de gritarle de nuevo, me tomo por el cuello con una de sus manos, un dolor fuerte recorrió mi cuerpo, pareciera que la piel del cuello me la arrancaran, la sangre de mi cuerpo hervía, la cabeza me iba a explotar. El demonio me soltó y caí en el suelo. Los ojos me pesaban, no quería volver a cerrarlos, por miedo a lo que pasaría después, el demonio envuelto en aquella bruma negra pareció entender de alguna forma, y se acercó a mí, ya la bruma negra había desaparecido transformándose en dos pies, con unos finos zapatos negros brillantes, elegantes. Un ligero "_Descanse, my lady"_ sonó como sinfonía… una música de cuna… trayéndome un aire de tranquilidad…

Esa voz, traía cierta confianza, sonaba tan atractiva, y sin pensar más, ni menos, caí inconsciente.

A partir de ese momento, el arrogante, enigmático y atractivo en definitiva, el demonio Sebastian Michaelis, comenzó a formar parte de vida, el cual no sabía que él era lo que faltaba en mi vida.

* * *

**Que les pareció? Ahora si comenzo lo bueno con Sebas -w- ese sensual demonio que esta como pa' violar! *-* cierto o no chicas? **

**Dejen sus comentarios, recomendaciones, misiones, dinero, alcohol, etc... c: **


	4. Ese mayordomo, nuevo día

**Heme aquí chiquitas y chiquitos B-) **

**Como me les va? Ya he traido con uds el otro cap de este raro fic... -w- See, es rariisimo lo sé. **

**Yo siendo Natasha me lo pego de una vez e.e Okzno .-. Ahora ya voy por el cap 6, esta en proceso todavía y si me preguntan de cuantos caps sera este fic, pues, ni idea.. hasta donde de mi pervertida, retorcida imaginación... **

**Sin más nada que decir.. Al fic! Deaath... **

* * *

**Capitulo IV: Ese mayordomo, nuevo día.**

**...**

Si supiera que esto algún día pasaría, estuviera dispuesta a tan solo pasarlo por alto, y ¡listo! Problema resuelto, pero no fue así, simplemente era algo que me tomo con la guardia baja, sí, eso es todo.

No pensé que después de lo ocurrido pudiera volver a ser la misma de aquella vez, no, ya ahora soy distinta, tan fría y calculadora, todavía guardo un poco de gracia, aunque ya no todo es como antes.

…

Por mis oídos paseaban como eco gotas de agua, llegue hasta imaginarme como caían y se dispersaban en el suelo, junto a un pequeño charco. Las gotas descendentes, hicieron que me despertara poco a poco, abrí mis ojos lentamente, y una fuerte luz se paseo por ellos.

¿Qué diablos me paso?

Varias interrogantes pasaron por mi mente, ¿en dónde estoy?, ¿qué me paso?, ¿cómo es que estoy viva?

Finalice en abrir mis ojos, noté que estaba envuelta en unas sábanas color pastel, la habitación pintada de colores pasteles, por un momento llegue a pensar que era la mía. Percibí algo sólido, voltee a mirar, ese cabello castaño claro, piel bronceada…era de esperarse, era Rose, nadie más. La pobre se encontraba cabizbaja, como si estuviera llorando.

Intenté acomodarme mejor en la cómoda cama, quería hacer el mejor silencio posible, moví uno de los brazos de Rose, haciendo que alzara su rostro.

Primera vez que logro ver en el rostro de Rose sus ojos cristalinos, no había podido ver en ningún momento de mi vida a Rose así. Me observaba y contemplaba, supongo que pensó que estaba en un sueño, así que decidí romper el silencio, me estruje los ojos y pregunté.

-¿Dónde estoy, Rose? –casi dije eso en susurro. Me dolía mucho la garganta, así que intente tragar saliva, se me difilcutó un poco, al final lo logre hacer.

- Estás en nada más y nada menos que ¡TÚ HOGAR QUERIDA! –brincó e hizo las muecas de los presentadores fastidiosos que muestran un producto barato, junto con una esbozosa sonrisa.

Escuché esto, de un brinco salí de la cama, mientras tocaba cada parte de la habitación, la propia lunática me parecía en ese instante.

-P-pero ¿cómo? Si mi habitación era de blanco y negro. Mi afiche, ¡¿dónde diablo esta mi afiche de Londres?! –grité haciendo que Rose se acercara a mí intentando calmarme-

- Tranquila, tu afiche sigue donde estaba. – me sonrió señalando con el dedo el escritorio-

-Por lo menos eso esta… -no tenía muchos ánimos de hablar, me coloqué cabizbaja; después de lo ocurrido solo quería tomarme unos momentos de relajación, quizás viendo una película o saliendo a comer helado.

-¿Te encuentras bien Natasha? –Rose parecía estar más aturdida de lo que me paso y me colocó una de sus manos en mi hombro. – Todo está bien, estás viva y eso es lo que importa. –erguí mi cabeza y asentí. – Y bien… dime… ¿Quién es ese guapísimo hombre que te trajo? Si tú no lo quieres, pues, ¡aquí estoy yo! –su voz se agudizó y la emoción que transmitía me revolvió el estómago.

Por mi mente no había pasado que estoy atada a un contrato con un demonio. ¡Esperen! Y sí ¿Rose ya sabía? Tenía que hablar con ese maldito demonio para que no abriera su hermosa bocota, si lo hace, me metería en más problema de los que ya estoy. Solo existía un obstáculo, ¿en dónde estaba él?

Supuse que Evans estaría con ella, por lo que decidí a preguntarle, no vaya a ser que estuviera interrogando al demonio, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le haya contado todo.

¡Por el amor a Batman! Tenía que hacer algo urgente.

-Y… Rose… ¿En dónde está Evans? –le interrogué. Espero a que me dé una respuesta que haga que mi taquicardia se controle.

-¿Evans? Evans está en la sala, charlando con el próximo cuñado. –me dedicó una mirada pervertida. Como odio cuando hace eso.

-¡Bah! Roseanne, por el amor a Batman, sabes que no… -bufé, al mismo tiempo que caminaba por la galería para bajar a la sala.

-Hablando de eso… Hay ciertas cosas que debes…

Quede estupefacta al ver mi apartamento, ¡estaba totalmente cambiado! Ya no lo tenía a mi gusto, estaba al estilo retro. Las lámparas, los muebles, las alfombras, todo, absolutamente todo. Hasta la pobre Ruby estaba vestida con ropa de los años.

-Pero que… -mi boca estaba entreabierta, un aura negra se creó a mi alrededor, me voltee a ver a Rose y para mi sorpresa esta se encontraba petrificada.

-¡Sabía que te molestarías! ¡Tú jamás dejas acabar a uno de hablar! –dijo con cierto miedo en su voz-

-Rose… -susurré-

De seguro la torpe e inútil de Rose dejó que los decoradores de mi mamá husmearán en mi apartamento, para que mi mamá realizará su plan maestro. Sí su plan maestro es decorar mi apartamento como a ella le plazca. Cuando me encuentre mejor asesinaré a Rose, eso es lo mejor.

-Rose… Mi cuarto… Y ¿ahora esto? ¿Quieres morir? –mi mirada se hizo penetrante, tanto fue que la pobre de aparto dando pasos hacia atrás y corriendo a donde Evans. Me acerqué con parsimonia.

- ¿Oh? ¡Natasha! ¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien! –me dio un abrazo que casi me rompe los huesos- Luego asesinas a Natasha, por los momentos, no.

-E-E-Evans me estas aplastando… Me romperás los débiles huesos que tengo. –mi cabeza estaba roja de toda la sangre, hizo subir Evans por el apretón- B-b-basta ya..

A ver… Primero, Roseanne deja que los decoradores de mi madre vinieran e hicieran de mi apartamento un asilo de personas de los 80's.

Segundo, Evans me está aplastando, me deja sin aire, mi cabeza está a punto de explotar por toda la sangre que tengo acumulada y mis huesos se partirán como galletas de soda. Perfecto (noten el sarcasmo).

De no haber dicho "Basta ya", creo que ya estuviera en un hospital, miles de agujas clavadas en mí, con un aparato captando mis latidos cardíacos.

Dí un gran suspiro, (casi que succiono a todo el mundo) mis pulmones se llenaron y poco a poco la sangre inicio a bajar de mi cabeza. Me arreglé el cabello, proseguí a hablar con Evans. Aún así parecía que Rose ya se quería largar de mi apartamento, de seguro tenía la expectativa de que en cualquier instante ocurría un terremoto en la integridad del edificio, y bueno… de en sí, en lo absoluto no sería nada agradable para las personas que viven allí.

-Rose… Esto lo arreglaremos tú y yo en otro momento… -le dediqué una de mis miradas más amenazadoras y "penetrantes" como diría mi profesora de Literatura. Rose y yo tenemos ese asunto pendiente, de más quedaría decir que le haría, y si se los digo se perdería la emoción.

-Si… si… ¡SI CLARO! –al principio parecía estar seria, y a unos momentos comenzó a burlarse como constantemente lo hacía, sobre todo con esa risa escandalosa que despertaría hasta el más mínimo borracho que estuviera en Rusia.

Si me preguntan por el demonio, en ningún momento se me paso por la mente, cuando me encontraba con Evans y Rose, hasta que a Evans el muy ingenuo e "inocente" se le ocurrió preguntarme.

-Natasha, ¿quién es él? –me pronunció en susurros señalando al demonio.

Yacía sentado mirando cada una de los objetos extraños que me colocó mi madre en el apartamento, los contemplaba como si fuera algo de otro mundo, de otra galaxia, por decirles que se veía como un niño observando con parsimonia su globo que se mueve con el viento.

No hallaba que contestarle, parecía que todo, absolutamente todo estuviera en contra de mi insignificante existencia. ¿Tan miserable soy, que ni siquiera se me puede pasar por alto tan solo una sola cosa? Vaya, hay que ver que estoy más salada que la Sirenita. Además, ¿Qué quería que le dijera a Evans? No, Evans, lo que sucede es que cargo un contrato con un demonio que conocí durante mi secuestro y, bueno, él tiene que subsistir con almas, que al final se la terminaré dando; obviamente, me llamará desequilibrada, llamará a un manicomio, me pondrán una inyección para anestesiarme y ¡heme allí! En un manicomio por el resto de lo que me queda de vida…. No definitivamente esa no era una opción.

¿Qué otra alternativa tenía? ¡Ah! Le pudiera decir a Evans que era mi novio que se vendría a vivir conmigo… No, tampoco, ¿quién me creería? Rose y Evans me conocen tan desgraciadamente bien que se darían cuenta tan solo por la forma de mi respiración.

Parecía que mi apartamento fuera una sala de hospital, aquel silencio; tuve que pensar rápidamente y llegue a una conclusión.

-Emm… E-Evans e-él es… estem… -trataba y trataba de escupir la última palabra que me faltaba hasta que…

-Su asistente. Soy su asistente. –ni remota idea de cuando el demonio apareció a uno de mis lados, solo sé que, sonrió de una manera peculiar, es más parecía una sonrisa cínica.

-¿Tú asistente? –Evans arqueó una ceja.

¡Maldita sea! Ahora si que ando en problemas.

Sentía una gran adrenalina por mi cuerpo. Sin más ni menos, estaba a punto de formar un berrinche y ponerme histérica. Cosa que parecía haberla adoptado desde aquel momento en que conocí al demonio con esa piel mortecina.

Simplemente bastara para que entreabiera los labios para que Rose interviniera, y ¡Santo Batman! Me acababa de salvar el pellejo (lo poco que me quedaba).

-Evans, tenemos que irnos. Mamá necesita ayuda con el mercado, le duele mucho la columna. –no había recordado que la mamá de Rose padecía de la columna, eso fue mi salvación en esos momentos.

Gracias a esa interrupción de Rose, Evans se pudo desviar del tema, pero como Natasha es tan salada como la Sirenita, no fue suficiente.

-Natasha, luego tendrás tiempo de comentarme todo lo que pasó. No creas que por esto te salvarás ¿eh? –el demonio abrió la puerta y estos salieron por ella, claro, los últimos sazones que le colocaron para finalizar su espectacular visita (nótese el sarcasmo) fueron: la mirada amenazadora de Evans junto con su debo índice señalándome como si fuera la culpable y como no faltaba el toque que daba a una mezcla explosiva, la penetrante mirada sarcástica de Rose junto con su vista pervertida acompañada de una sonrisa casi maléfica.

Ya estoy comenzando a pensar que la gente que está a mí alrededor está más loca que hasta yo misma.

Bufé, cruzando los brazos y dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la ventana… Se podía observar claramente las personas caminando por la calle, el humo de las industrias, el tráfico, las nubes, el sol...

…_Atardecer otoñal. La soledad también es bienestar… _

Pérdida en mis pensamientos, mientras contemplaba el atardecer de la ciudad, me sobresalté un poco al escuchar el golpecillo de la puerta al cerrarse. Allí me di cuenta que no todo era soledad y bienestar.

No me había percatado de la presencia del demonio, tampoco pude observar los rasgos que poseía y vaya que eran **LOS RASGOS**.

Poseía un cabello negro como la mismísima noche, corto con un flequillo cayéndole a ambos lados del rostro. Sus ojos color carmesí con aquella mirada petrificante y atrayente, viéndolo bien era… atractivo.

¡Ya Natasha! ¡Concéntrate! ¡No es juego de niños ni de adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas!

Lo único que pude rememorar desde el instante en que conocí al demonio fue su piel mortecina y observándolo a la luz del sol parecía muerto viviente con ese color tan blanco, creo que lo que más describiría su piel es porcelana…sí esa es la palabra.

En estatura se puede decir que era alto… un hombre alto y de una complexión delgada, pero fuerte; pómulos altos, una barbilla levemente afilada, sus labios… nunca había visto labios así…curveados y finos.

Tan embobada estuve que no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Me pareció grosero el que se haya desmayado justamente antes de presentarse -,habló, regresé del mundo en donde me encontraba, su voz la noté algo extraña, atrayente, junto con esa mirada petrificante… era simplemente atractivo (sí y lo vuelvo a decir).

¡Ah en qué pajaritos pintados estas pensando Natasha!

-¿Hmm? Claro, discúlpame… -sentí unas ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, estaba histérica y como siempre, le añadí el químico de mi sarcasmo.

No, por supuesto que no, el haberte desmayado después de tener un arroz con mango en tu cerebro, sin poder comprender lo que había sucedido, ver como descuartizaban a una persona y ¿aún así me dice que fue grosero?

¿No era obvio? Él demonio ya estaba acostumbrado a esas cosas; supongo que no siente absolutamente nada y su parte humana que le quedaba (si es que tuvo), la había desechado tiempo atrás.

-Señorita… Soy el demonio que invocó hace 36 horas, me pidió que la salvase de aquellos humanos que la iban a ofrecer como sacrificio, al invocarme establecimos un contrato, su alma a cambio de su venganza. ¿Lo puede recordar? -, su rostro se tornó inocente, cosa que lo actuaba; me miró fijamente.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente. Tampoco sufro de Alzheimer. -, balbuceé, colocando mi atención en cualquier parte del apartamento, que no sean sus ojos-.

-Si me permite, debo saber quién es mi contratista. -,dijo, colocando esa encantadora sonrisa cegadora.

-Ya ¿qué más da? –bufé, me descruce mis brazos- Bueno… Soy Alisson Natasha Strafford Simmsons. Si quieres saber mi edad 17 años; estudio en una Institución Católica, preparatoria… Y… más nada. –fruncí el ceño. –

Hubo un silencio abrumador, que sirvió solo en aumentar mi histeria.

-¡Tú! ¡¿Quién rayos eres?!–farbullé molesta.

Estaba hasta llenándome hasta el límite de mi cordura.

-Vaya, parece que me ha leído el pensamiento. Seré quien usted quiera que yo sea, llámeme como usted desee. -, terminó de decir y para sazonar ensanchó esa sonrisa hipnotizadora.

Analicemos, yo soy pésima para ponerle nombres hasta a las mascotas; podía haber escrito innumerables novelas o relatos, y aún así soy malísima en colocar nombres. Ya comenzaba a sentir como el cerebro se me machacaba.

Si era lo suficiente mala para colocarle nombres a las mascotas, seria pésima en colocarles nombres a personas y menos a ¡demonios! Aunque, sinceramente sentía unas ganas de ponerle nombres ridículos solo para que dejara de fastidiarme y borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de su encantador rostro.

-¡Agh! Llámate como tú quieras, a mí no me interesa… Si quieres te puedes poner el nombre que te obsequió la última persona que te dio su insignificante alma. –ya estaba lo suficientemente al borde; quería sonar lo más grosera posible, para exterminar la sonrisa.

-Si ese es el caso, permítame presentarme, soy Sebastian Michaelis. –el demonio hizo una diminuta reverencia- Seré su asistente y mayordomo, a sus ordenes _my lady_. Un placer en conocerla.

Y desde aquí mi vida se tornó totalmente diferente, desde mi secuestro hasta la aparición de aquel demonio Sebastian Michaelis.

* * *

**Quería decirles que algunos personajes menos inesperados saldrán buajajajajaja! -risa maléfica- y si quieren saber si habra lemmon... Dejenme decirles que.. u.u... SI HABRA! Pero tendre que pedirle ayuda a alguien porque en ese aspecto suelo ser desordenada (se vio raro) Pues esperen porque habra misterio, drama, romance, gore, cursilerias, sudor, suspenso, truenos, rayos, centellas, alcohol, Vodka, drogas... YA! controlate -w- -respira hondo- Buaaanooo! **

**Dejen sus reviews se les queereee! ^w^ Y saludos a Slinky-pink! **


	5. Ese mayordomo, amaneciendo

**Ñejeje! Heee regresado de las profundidades del abismooo para comerme sus insignificantes masas encefalicas! **

**._. he vuelto pero como zombie :3 Quien quiere a una zombie seeirsi como yoo? Levante una manitaaa \o -nadie la levanta- Ahgg! . forevius alonius.. Nadie me quiere? :c **

**Sin mas nada que decir, aaaaaal fiiiiiiiic... DEATH! **

* * *

**Capítulo V: Ese mayordomo, amaneciendo.**

**...**

Dicen que las personas no se cruzan en tu camino sólo por casualidad; las cosas no suceden por algo. Para mí en su integridad fue solo casualidad, al menos el conocer al demonio. Mientras que mi secuestro, desde mi punto de vista, estaba planificado desde hace mucho tiempo. Aún así, no comprendo, ¿por qué me llamaron impura? ¿Qué pecado había cometido? Mis instintos me decían que debía investigar más a fondo, además, no puedo dejar que el asesinato de Antonella sea en vano.

o.o.o.

No recuerdo a que hora me había dormido, lo que sabía hasta ese momento era que mi teléfono había sonado, revisé con mi cara de zombie recién convertido… un pin de nada más, y nada menos que mi querida Roseanne.

-¿Despierta?

-¡NATASHA! ¡Despierta por el amor a la Santísima Virgen de la Inmaculada Concepción! ¡Llegarás tarde y a la Sra. Thompson no le gustará!

¡Por los rayos de Thor! ¡Eran las cinco y media de la mañana!

Me había asustado de la hora que era y de un movimiento termine en el piso, enredada entre las sábanas, con un golpe en la cabeza. Sino hubiera sido por las almohadas que se cayeron, estuviera inconsciente.

Salí como lunática a una tienda de todo a mitad de precio, sólo que al baño. Maldije al demonio por no haberme despertado a las cinco de la mañana. Sí tanto se hacía llamar asistente, mayordomo, o lo que sea que se haya nombrado, pues, no servía. A parte de eso, ¿por qué carrizo mi alarma no sonó?

Se dirán que si hago preguntas ¿no? Desde siempre he sido así, muchas, muchas y constantes interrogantes me hacía en cada cosa que no comprendía, además, existían algunas que me las formulaba yo misma, hasta llegar el punto de no llegar a una respuesta coherente.

Al terminar de darme una ducha, me miré en el espejo y fruncí el ceño, estaba frustrada. Que cabello tan rebelde, mojado y después de todo rebelde.

Mientras me pasaba el cepillo por el asco de cabello rebelde que tenía, pensaba en cómo hacer que el demonio me pague por lo que me acaba de hacer. Menudo demonio, que se cree ser mi asistente, no me despierta a la hora que debe ser, llegaré tarde y sin justificación.

No tuve más opción que peinarme el cabello y dejarlo suelto, ya me obstiné de intentar amarrarlo en una coleta, sin ningún resultado, la coleta quedaba floja, así que decidí dejarlo que vuele en el viento y después de haber pasado el día, terminará como un afro de los ochenta.

Al dejarme el cabello suelto, me quede observando mi reflejo en el espejo. Todavía seguía siendo la misma chica de antes, por lo menos físicamente. Los mismos ojos, la misma nariz, la forma de mi rostro, la barbilla, seguían siendo la misma de hace 10 años. La diferencia que habitaba es que contengo brackets, de hace unos 8 años y sigue sin terminar.

Comencé a distinguir más mis facciones del rostro: labios delgados muy formados y lisos, de un color rosado algo rojizos; una barbilla levemente fina; ojos grandes de color castaño oscuro, con el sol se tornan a un color miel; nariz algo respingada, mi piel un poco blanca, llevaba tiempo que no voy a la playa.

Reaccioné rápidamente, al escuchar los sonidos de los ladridos de mi pequeña pinscher, salí corriendo a preparar el desayuno, ya eran como las cinco y cincuenta.

Bajé lo más rápido de las escaleras, para mi costernación, el desayuno se localizaba en la mesa, observé que estaba recién hecho porque se veía el humo que emanaba. Paseé mi vista en busca del demonio que lo había preparado. Volví mi vista a la cocina empotrada… allí estaba, de espaldas mostrando su cabello negro oscuro como la noche; la manga de su camisa blanca doblada más atrás de los codos, portaba un mantel blanco ligeramente amarrado a su cintura.

Me fui acercando con silencio, pisando lo más cuidadosamente posible, no quería que aquel engendro del infierno se diera cuenta de mi presencia… pero como para Natasha nada es suficiente se volteó a mirarme.

-Buenos días _my lady_. ¿Descanso lo suficiente? –dijo, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a colocar los cubiertos a la mesa.- Su desayuno la está esperando. –colocó esa sonrisa encantadora. Me provocaba pegarle la cabeza a la mesa, para que dejara de mostrar esa sonrisa que lo que hacía era revolverme el estómago y que la bilis se me subiera a la garganta.

Solo asentí e inexpresiva me acerqué a la mesa para sentarme. El olor de la comida entró por mis pulmones, el hambre pareció despertarse, abriendo en mí el mounstro de mí apetito. Era un desayuno estilo americano, de lo más sabroso, con un jugo de naranja natural.

Sebastian fregaba y acomodaba la cocina. Al principio me costaba tragar, algo me apretaba ligeramente el cuello, evitando que tragará debidamente. Me paré y me dirigí a un espejo de forma ondulada, largo en donde se podía observar mi figura completamente. Noté algo blanco en un espacio de mi cuello, el cabello rebelde me impedía mirar con determinación que poseía allí.

Retiré en conjunto el cabello que me tapaba, para mi sorpresa contenía una venda alrededor de mi cuello.

¿Cómo fui tan estúpida para no darme cuenta de esto?

Ya comenzaba a creer que la locura me estaba afectando seriamente, al punto de tener una falta de atención severa.

La desenrollé de mi cuello poco a poco, dejando a la vista un pentagrama, del lado derecho, quede estupefacta al ver esto, dejando caer la venda en el suelo.

No sé en que momento Sebastian apareció a un lado de mí, no me asusté solo quede mirándolo por el espejo.

Mostré una mirada pérdida y confundida, el demonio pareció entenderme… procedió.

-Bien, _my lady_. –colocó su mano izquierda por mi hombro derecho, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos cambiaban al color demoníaco. Dejo al aire aquel pentagrama que era igual al mío- Esta es la marca de nuestro contrato, mientras usted lo tenga marcado en la piel, quiere decir que su alma es mía y yo también le pertenezco _my lady_… -su voz se notaba protectora.

El demonio termino de hablar, para que el cuello me ardiera a tres mil. Otra de las cosas que no había notado, era que sus uñas eran de color negro. Sí así mismo, de color negro.

De un momento a otro, mi histeria subió, no hice nada más que caminar lado a lado de la habitación.

Con que cara llegaré a la Institución si cargo "esto" en el cuello. Además de que es católica.

Me expulsarían sin piedad. Dirían que ando profanando al demonio, y allí adiós a mi futuro. Tenía que conseguir una solución y rápido.

Ruby pasó en frente de mí; cargaba una bufanda de color morado y me dio una gran idea.

Santo Batman que siempre apareces.

Salí corriendo a buscar una bufanda de color blanco y me la puse.

Al bajar Sebastian, se localizaba de un lado de la puerta, la abrió delicadamente y pase por ella.

-Que pase un buen día _my lady_.

Nada más bastó, que pronunciara esas palabras para que el cuello me ardiera a millones. Estaba seguro que fue él fue quien provocó aquel ardor en mi cuello; con el orgullo y dignidad que aún se mantenían en mí, camine hasta el ascensor de la residencia.

…

… _Otro día donde, en algún lugar del alma se extienden los desiertos y los mares salados del prejuicio, de aquel calvario fermentado; oscuros y desolados páramos agazapados tras los parajes de los días, oscurecen lo que el año adoctrina, las cosas que los días jamás llegan a conocer…_

Las dos horas con la profesora Carson, en mi opinión, se asemejaba a 4 horas con mi profesora guía Thompson. La única diferencia existente era que Elisa Carson, era mi profesora de Historia Universal; debo admitir que es una de mis materias favoritas, aún así hablaba demasiado, aparte de explotarnos con las asignaciones.

Como siempre, pérdida, observando detenidamente el reloj de aguja que se encontraba postrado encima de un cuadro del rostro de Jesucristo; en el fondo se observaba la barca en donde ordenó a la tempestad que se calmara. El cuadro era en tonos azules y grises.

-Bien jóvenes, recuerden traer el ensayo de la Vida de Jesús, para la próxima clase. Sino pueden venir, manden el ensayo con algún compañero de clases, es sin prorroga y sin excusas. Me ¿entendieron?

-¡Siiiii! –todos dijeron en coro y reaccioné-

Para mi sorpresa dirigí mi mirada al cuaderno y estaban anotadas todas las pautas para hacer el ensayo. Miré extrañadamente el cuaderno. Había sido la primera vez que me ocurría eso.

-¿Ocurre algo Natasha? –preguntó la profesora Carson-

-No, es solo que… -hubo un espacio de silencio- No, no es nada, no se preocupe. –dí una sonrisa finjida-

La bufanda ya me empezaba a molestar, tenía que quitármela al menos por unos minutos.

-Bien jóvenes, en la próxima clase haremos un…

La profesora Carson se vió interrumpida por el timbre del recreo. En el aula de clases, se escuchó un "¡Buuuuuu!", otros decían "Al fin saldremos unos minutos del aulareten" y varias cosas.

Yo, era la última en marcharse del aula, después del semanero.

Un grito se escuchó por el pasillo.

-¡Naaaataaashaaa! –era la inconfundible voz de Rose-

La muy desquiciada estaba esperándome en el pasillo. Supongo que ya sabía de Sebastian y quería terminar lo que inicio Evans… Averiguarle la vida al demonio a través de Rose.

Suspire lo más hondo posible, me acomode la bufanda para que no se viera nada y espere a que Rose llegara a mi lado para bajar las escaleras e ir a desayunar.

…

-¡Qué fastidio con el ensayo acerca de la película de la Pasión de Cristo! –se quejaba Rose.-

Rose siempre tenía algo nuevo de que hablar o de que quejarse, al equivalente de Scarlet, Alessandra y otras de mis deformes amigas. Uno de los momentos en donde podíamos platicar de temas que quisiéramos y de cosas inexistentes era en el receso, luego de allí entrabamos a lo que llamaban reten (aula de clases).

Yo comía atentamente el desayuno que me había preparado el demonio. Una ensalada de frutas con un toque de miel natural. Tenía que admitir que cocina estupendo, para ser un demonio, cocina muy bien.

-¡Buenas, buenas! –se acercó Evans, sentándose en la mesa, arrojando la guitarra que siempre llevaba con él.

-¡Shh! Cállense, llego Evans. ¡Shh! –Rose nos dijo a todas en susurros.

Raramente permanecía en silencio, solo llegue a intercambiar un "Hola" con mis amigas. Ninguna de ellas se me acercó a preguntarme de aquel incidente que tuve hace dos días. Rose se encargó de contarles, además, saben que después de haber pasado algo como eso, es mejor olvidarlo y pasarlo por alto, o los recuerdos pueden traer ciertos trastornos.

Más que nada, de mi mente no dejaba de ausentarse esas palabras que me dirigió Antonella, el instante antes de su muerte. ¿Acaso sabía de la existencia de Sebastian? ¿Por qué me salvo a mí en vez de salvarse ella? ¿Por qué esos inmundos me llamaron impura? ¿Cómo me conocían? Miles y miles de interrogantes deambulan en mi cabeza sin respuesta alguna, pero si estoy segura de algo, era que ese encuentro en la Institución no fue mera coincidencia, el pasado de esta Institución tiene algo que ver con aquel libro y el encuentro que tuvo ese joven.

Mientras me hacia esas preguntas y rememoraba el encuentro con Antonella no me di de cuenta que ya me había acabado el desayuno, y como siempre, Rose interrumpiendo con sus locuras.

-¡Pásame la i! ¡Pásame la o! ¡Pásame la u! ¡Weepa! –gritaba desde donde estábamos sentadas.

Como les dije, lo único que no era rutinario eran las ocurrencias de mis amigas, o si se les puede llamar así.

-¿Pasa algo Nat? –interrogó Evans con preocupación.

Hasta aquí llegue Superman, recíbanme en la Liga de la Justicia con las puertas abiertas.

-No, no pasa nada… -le respondí mientras guardaba la taza y el tenedor en el morral.

No quería que en ese momento alguien se enterara de las interrogantes que tenía, o lo que me pasaba; por supuesto que tampoco deseaba que se dieran cuenta que estoy coexistiendo con un ser infernal.

La risa escandalosa de Rose, hizo que se me erizara la piel.

-A ver Natilla, ¿qué diablos haces con una bufanda puesta? Es más, con este tremendo calor. ¿Acaso estás enferma o qué? –Rose se acercaba acechando la pobre bufanda que solo estaba sirviéndome de protección para evitar que el sello del contrato se viera.

-Rose, por favor, por el cariño que le tienes a Andrew deja de acechar a la bufanda, no hay nada que te incumba.

-¡Jum! –se cruzó de brazos como una niña malcriada- Esta bien, solo te la dejare pasar por esta ve…

¡RING!

El sonido del timbre como señal de la finalización del receso me salvó la vida… por lo menos.

-¡Lástima! Se culminó el receso.-le mostré una sonrisa finjida- ¡Nos vemos Rose!

Olvide decirles que en la Institución se encontraban arboles de cerezos y de flores rojas, muy hermosas en primavera. En cambio, en la pequeña Plaza San Enrique de Ossó, ubicada en la Institución, estaban las más lindas flores y rosas jamás vistas en el mundo.

Las hojas de los árboles caían lentamente, hasta postrarse en el suelo. Un aire de serenidad me envolvió y al fondo unas minúsculas risillas que se asemejaban a dos niñas. Deje de caminar y desvié mi mirada a donde se localizaban esas risillas.

Efectivamente, eran dos pequeñas niñas, jugando alrededor del árbol, en ese instante me recordé a Rose y a mí jugando de pequeñas.

Solíamos jugar debajo de los árboles de cerezos de la Institución que estaban en el parque de Pre-escolar. Reíamos, saltábamos, corríamos, comíamos, peleábamos, nos reconciliábamos… para ese entonces era una niña feliz, sin nada de responsabilidades, sin nada que perder, sin ver lo cruel que podía llegar a ser el mundo exterior, sin preocupaciones, sin circunstancias que te sientes una inepta sin hacer nada, sin sentirte la culpable de todo. En esos momentos, solía ser una niña llevando una vida e infancia normal.

Se veían tan felices jugando juntas; ambas tenían una iluminosa sonrisa en su rostro que hasta el más infeliz y cruel ser del planeta, quedaba embobado ante tal energía.

-¡Nat! –escuché que gritaran mi apodo.

No sé cuánto tiempo me permanecí allí, supongo que lo suficiente como para que la mitad de la Institución estuviera en el pasillo para reincorporarse a sus aulas correspondientes. Por suerte, Rose me hizo volver.

-¿Qué pa…

¡Slip!

Rose había tirado de mi bufanda.

Me encontraba tan distraída que pase desapercibida que ella venía corriendo y tiro de la bufanda.

Quede estupefacta, inmóvil, ya iniciaba a sudar frío, las manos me sudaban, lo que primero que salió de mi boca fue un ¡Qué hiciste Rose! Y mi reacción fue colocarme la mano en el lado derecho del cuello.

-¿Qué tiene de malo esta bufanda? –, decía observándola con dedicación.

Yo solo me quede cabizbaja, la brisa se hizo más fuerte moviendo nuestro cabello, nuestros uniformes y las hojas que habían caído.

-Rose… Por favor… Entrégamela… -se me dificultaba articular las palabras.

Al parecer, Rose no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, quería respuestas, y aunque sé que ella es la única persona a la cual acudir en momento de crisis, comenzaron a surgir situaciones que hasta ella misma podía no comprender, de algún modo, tarde o temprano se enteraría… Pero el momento no era este.

-Nat… Sólo quiero saber que ocurre… Sé por lo que pasaste, sé cómo se siente, pero… sino me dices, ¿cómo piensas que te ayude? Estoy preocupada por ti. No sabes lo que he llorado y por lo que he pasado cuando me entere de lo sucedido… Te noto diferente, no sé si es temporal o si en verdad te afectó… Quiero y necesito saberlo… -su voz se notaba entrecortada y preocupada.

¡Bah! Basta de mi maldito orgullo. No puedo ocultar el sello de mi cuello por mucho tiempo y prefiero decírselo a ella, para cuando surjan problemas.

Mientras permanecía en silencio, retiré la mano de mi cuello, dejando a la luz aquel sello demoníaco. Despacio, fui ascendiendo mi rostro y la miré inexpresiva.

La cara de rostro quedo aterrada al ver el sello, a su vez que relucía de ese color violeta, sé que fue así porque me ardía a mil y soltó la bufanda. Otra vez la brisa nos azotó, así la bufanda andaba por el viento hasta llegar a mí y la tome entre mis manos.

Un silencio sepulcral nos separaba a Rose y a mí… No le intercambie ninguna respuesta, decidí pasar por un lado de ella, que permanecía inmóvil todavía.

-C-como lo lamento Nat… -susurró a su vez que pasaba por su lado.

Sin dar a más, caminé al aula y coloqué de nuevo la bufanda en mi cuello.

…

En la hora de salida no vi a Rose por ninguna parte, seguro se fue temprano o eso pensaba.

Mi estómago se convirtió en un agujero negro del hambre que tenía, lo único en que pensaba era en el almuerzo que me iba a ingerir plácidamente. Recorde aquello que dicen:

"_No hay nada mejor que comer con hambre; dormir con sueño; beber con sed" _

Lo único fastidioso que se interponía en eso era mi estúpido asistente, que no sé cuál sería su reacción al verme, luego de dedicarme esa mirada sádica justo antes de irme al Instituto.

Mágicamente el cielo se nublo, en el pronóstico del clima decían que se aproximaba una lluvia, era extraño que lloviera justamente en Mayo, por cierta parte, para mí no era extraño, en lo absoluto, después de estar en el siglo XXI, con tanta contaminación, ustedes me dirán… Era obvio que lloviera, el planeta está tan alterado que no sé porque todavía los polos no se han cambiado.

La travesía hasta mi residencia se hizo corta, esta vez el tráfico estaba fluido, nada de bocinas, nada de choques, nada de conductores enojados gritando a los cuatro vientos insultos…

Para culminar el día, "ese" demonio no me había buscado conversación alguna, lo único fue un "Buenas tardes _my lady_", acompañado de una de sus repugnantes sonrisas y un "Buenas noches _my lady_". Lo que si pude notar era cierta incomodidad cuando Ruby estaba cerca, parecía ser que no le agradaban los perros, en absoluto.

"_Una vez más, el día culmino, el sol se acuesta entre las montañas y la luna se asoma para alumbrar con su débil luz, la sombra de los hombres"._

* * *

**Soy rara.. lo se.. Bueno, dejen sus reviews, pronto comenzaran las escenas romanticas y comprometedoras con Sebas y Natasha. Esperen con ansias eso cheeecas B-) **

**Byeee! :* **


	6. Ese mayordomo, perdido

**Capítulo VI: Ese mayordomo, perdido.**

Ya hace 6 días que coexisto con el demonio Sebastian Michaelis, aunque todo aparenta el estar bien, no lo está. Solo basta que abra su boca para sacarme de mis casillas, cosa que parecía divertirle.

En varias ocasiones cuando platicábamos terminábamos peleando y yo quedo como la niña malcriada, lanzando la puerta de la habitación. Cuando en realidad es él que me saca de mis casillas, haciendo que todas mis neuronas hagan combustión y terminen en una explosión nuclear, ¡ah! Ya me altere.

Respira hondo Nat.

Durante el fin de semana Rose me había visitado, me ayudo a hacer las compras que hacíamos cada quince días, me ayudo con las tareas, me puso al tanto con mi familia, entre otras cosas. Pero primero, tuve que pedirle a Sebastian que se quedara en la residencia, sino se metería en cada actividad que intentara realizar.

No saben que felicidad me da el tener un perro viviendo conmigo. Aprendí que a Sebastian no le gustaban para nada los perros; Ruby tampoco le agradaba él. En conclusión, parecía existir entre perros y gatos.

Yo me encontraba leyendo un libro en el estudio, puedo deducir que eran como las cuatro de la tarde; para mi fortuna las asignaciones las terminé a tiempo, así que aproveche de quedarme el estudio y leer un poco los libros que tanto me gustaban.

Estaba tan plácidamente y tranquila leyendo mi libro hasta que Sebastian apareció.

-_My lady_, le ha llegado una correspondencia.

Cerré el libro y me encaminé a la puerta principal.

-¡Hola Señorita Natasha! ¿Cómo le va? –me dirigió la palabra un señor ya canoso de ojos negros-

-Hola Ralph. Bien. Gracias por preguntar.

Ralph era el cartero de la residencia. Un señor canoso, gordito y de baja estatura. Si hablamos de su personalidad era muy energético y divertido.

-Su tío me ha dejado esto. -, en sus manos tenía un sobre de manila.

-Muchas gracias Ralph. –firmé como recibido y se alejo.

-¡Hasta pronto!

Me senté rápidamente en el sofá, para rasgar el sobre y observar que contenía en su interior.

Lo primero en tomar entre mis manos fue un sobre. Al abrirlo comencé a leerlo detenidamente.

_**Saludos Natasha. **_

_**Lamento por lo que pasaste aquella vez en la que viniste a echarnos una mano y salió mal. Gracias de todas maneras. **_

_**Tu recompensa por habernos ayudado ya está depositado en tu cuenta del banco, adicional a eso, te aboné un dinero a parte, para que vayas al médico en cuanto puedas, no me gustaría que te haya pasado nada malo, por cierto.. Tu asistente me dijo que no era necesario llevarte al médico...pero ya sabes… sino vas, tu madre se pondrá histérica y querrá una explicación, ya me veré regañado por tu madre. **_

_**Con lo del caso de Antonella, no te preocupes por ello, estamos investigando ya que no ha aparecido, y no hay noticias de nada inesperado. Con esto me despido. **_

_**P.D: Llámame en cuanto leas esta carta. **_

_**Firma tu tío Jhon.**_

Al leer esta carta cierta impotencia me cubrió, ese "_**no te preocupes por ello, estamos investigando**_" y ese "_**no ha aparecido, y no hay noticias de nada inesperado**_" me lleno de impotencia, rabia… El no poder haberla ayudado me causó hasta repugnancia de mí misma, me sentía culpable de su muerte.

No me percaté de que la televisión estuviera encendida, el volumen estaba un poco alto y al parecer eran las noticias que pasaban siempre, no obstante, lo que dijo el periodista, hizo que la sangre me hirviera más de lo normal.

-Noticias de último momento. Un suceso inesperado acaba de ocurrir. Adelante Daisy.

-Muchas gracias, Elliot. Bien, nos encontramos en la zona colonial de Londres. Hubo un incendio en uno de los edificios más antiguos que tiene la ciudad y la zona; todavía no se han encontrado cuerpos, no se saben cuántos heridos o fallecidos hay.

Las sirenas de los autos de los policías se podían escuchar perfectamente, conjuntamente que la de los bomberos y ambulancias.

-¡Esperen! Parece ser que han encontrado algo. –,hubo un silencio espectral- ¡HAN ENCONTRADO CUERPOS DESCUARTIZADOS EN EL LUGAR! Un aproximado de 20 personas fallecidas. Todavía se desconocen quiénes son…

No podía seguir escuchando más… no más…basta… deténganse.

Mi impulso fue pararme del sofá y subir las escaleras, para llegar a la terraza, sin darme cuenta había dejado caer la carta que sostenía en mis manos, pero ya nada me importaba, solo quería irme de ahí.

Ya no podía seguir escuchando más, necesitaba alejarme por un momento del mundo, de todo lo que me rodeaba.

Al llegar a la terraza, visualice el cielo, estaba despejado, y se podía disipar que el atardecer, comenzaba a caer.

Una suave brisa hizo que mi cabello se despeinara, dejándolo bailar al aire libre.

Ruby estaba reposando en una de las sillas que estaba allí en la terraza, parecía estar calmada, no prestaba atención a lo que me estaba pasando. La pobre se vió interrumpida por la presencia que se acercaba.

-Sebastian… -susurré-

Ya parecía más un instinto, una advertencia, cada vez que estaba Ruby próxima a mí y se alejaba, era porque el demonio se acercaba, no acostumbraba a alejarse de pronto, como lo hacía cuando el demonio aparecía… por decirlo así.

-¿Dígame, _my lady?_ Aquí le traigo el té y la merienda de la tarde. ¿Se le ofrece algo más? -, podía sentir cierta inquietud en el ambiente cuando Sebastian llegó… más de la que ya estaba.

-Hmmm… No, no es nada… Es sólo que… -susurré bajando mi cabeza- No, mejor olvídalo.

-Si desea algo más, avíseme. –hizo su reverencia y se retiro.

El olor que emanaba la merienda era muy rico. Estaba un té de un color algo rojizo, junto con unas galletas de vainilla, vainilla bañadas en chocolate y otras con chispas de colores, todo recién hecho.

Tome la taza entre mis manos…. Para matar el tiempo, inicié a detallar cada una de las partes de la taza en la que el demonio me había servido el té.

Constaba de un fondo blanco, con unos dibujos tallados de rosas color rojo y rosado, alrededor de estas rosas, salían los tallos de color verde con espinas…

"_Rosas… Apacibles y atrayentes por su belleza. Peligrosas y dañinas como una tela de araña. Una vez que caes en la tentación de tocarlas, saldrás herido tarde o temprano"_

Luego de haberme llevado a la boca la última galleta de vainilla bañada en chocolate, tomé mi celular y miré que hora era. Eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde… Todo el apartamento estaba en silencio, lo único que perturbaba ese pacífico lugar, era mi agotada aura, que todavía emanaba inseguridad y rabia…

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sebastian apareció por la puerta corrediza de la terraza con el teléfono del apartamento, pensé lo peor... mi madre.

-¿Quién está en el teléfono? -pregunté.

Sebastian apenas hizo un intento en abrir la boca cuando las bocinas del teléfono hicieran un ruido agudo y haciendo que la voz de mi madre sonara casi que en toda la terraza.

-¿¡Aló?! ¿Hay alguien allí? ¡NATASHA POR AMOR A CRISTO RESPONDE EN ESTE INSTANTE MUCHACHITA!

En un instante le quité bruscamente de las manos el teléfono a Sebastian.

-¿Aló mamá? Bendición-, quise sonar lo más tranquila posible- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- ¡QUÉ BENDICIÓN NI COMO ESTAS UN CARAJO! ¡NOS HAS TENIDO PREOCUPADOS TODAS ESTAS SEMANAS! –sí que se notaba molesta y preocupada al mismo tiempo.

- Mamá… -,intente decir.

-¡PRIMERO, NINGUNA LLAMADA TUYA! ¡SEGUNDO, CASI TE ENFERMAS Y NO NOS ENTERAMOS SINO GRACIAS A ROSE!

-Mamá… -volví a decir.

-¡Y TERCERO, TE SECUESTRAN Y DE BROMA NO TE ASESINAN! ¿¡A QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAS JUGANDO?!

-Mamá…-definitivamente parecía un radio prendido, peor que mi papá cuando empieza a discutir de política.

-¡NO, ESO NO ES LO ÚNICO! ¡ME ATIENDE UN CHICO QUE NO SE QUIEN DEMONIOS ES! ¿¡ES TÚ NOVIO?! ¡AHORA RESULTA QUE TIENES NOVIO Y NOSOTROS NI NOS HEMOS ENTERADO! ¿¡QUÉ SERÁ LO PRÓXIMO?!

-Mamá… -estaba a punto de perder la cordura… la que me quedaba.

-¡EN UN DÍA DE ESTOS SALDRÁS CASADA, CON 4 MUCHACHITOS Y NOSOTROS! ¡NOSOTROS BIEN GRACIA! ¿¡NO ES ASÍ?!

Fulminé a Sebastian con la mirada, solo río divertido e hizo un pequeño suspiro. Se dio la vuelta e iba a entrar a mi habitación, ¿a qué? No sé. Enseguida tape el micrófono del teléfono y le susurré.

-¿¡Para dónde demonios vas tú?! ¡Te quedas aquí ahora!

Ya me tenían al borde, tanto mi mamá como el demonio, que contestó el teléfono y ahora lo confundieron con mi novio. Más salada no puedo estar.

-¡MAMÁ! ¡YA! ¿¡TE PUEDES CALMAR?! -, grité.

-¡Y OTRA COSA … -repentinamente hubo una minúscula pausa- ¿Me acabas de gritar? ¿Me estas respondiendo? –su voz había bajado de volumen, sin embargo, subía de nivel cada vez más.

-Sí mamá, verdaderamente lo siento… No me dejabas otra opción. Bueno, en realidad sí. Podía quedarme todo el rato esperando a que me insultases y me dijeras hasta del mal que me voy a morir o simplemente dejarte hablar sola o colgarte el teléfono. ¿Cuál de las dos preferirías? -, inquirí soltando una risa.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerme eso Natasha, porque ahí si es verdad que te diré todos los males de los que te puedes morir.

¿Se nota mucho el cariño que tengo con mi madre?

-Haber, ¿qué quieres que te diga? Estoy bien, no me paso nada, estoy en una pieza y si preguntas por los estudios voy muy bien. ¿Ya? ¿Feliz?

Creía que con eso se quedaría tranquila, pero, como es MÍ madre, nada es suficiente para ella.

-Sí. Me alegra el escuchar eso. Luego nos discutiremos mejor este tema, ya me tengo que ir a cerrar el negocio. Cuídate. Ve al médico sino quieres que te lleve por las greñas esas que tienes. –su tono se volvió divertido.

-Claro mamá que iré al médico por supuesto… -dije sarcásticamente, es obvio que no iría al médico.

Sebastian se alejó para prender las luces del apartamento.

-Déjate de tus sarcasmos porque vas a ir.

-Bueno, mamá te dejo, tengo tarea, te quiero. ¡Adiós! -, dije rápidamente.

-Dios te bendiga hija.

Al fin termine con esa conversación. Guardé mi teléfono y miré que ya había salido perfectamente la luna.

Una brisa nostálgica atravesó toda la ciudad, hasta llegar a mi residencia. Un frío me invadió.

Esa brisa me traía alusión de lo que había pasado hace 6 días, que todavía no había podido superar, seguía inquieta, quería investigar, saciar mi sed de venganza, hacer pagar a todos por lo me habían hecho y por lo que le hicieron a Antonella.

Inevitablemente recapitule esa escena en la que la sangre salpicaba todo el lugar, las risas diabólicas de esos inhumanos; no pude evitar que mis ojos se cristalizaran, no quería llorar, no más…

-_My lady_, debería ir para adentro del apartamento, el que agarre este sereno no es bueno para su salud. -, el demonio estaba parado en la puerta corrediza.

Pase mis manos por mis ojos, para no dejar ni el leve rastro de lágrimas. Levanté la mirada a donde estaba Sebastian, y allí estaba él, con esa mirada penetrante color carmesí, que se aproximaba a mí con pasos lentos.

Bastó con que se acercase a mí para que un leve estornudo, perturbara ese instante en que se acercaba.

-Vaya, si que es descuidada. -,dijo acercándose cada vez más.

Me estrujé la nariz, éste hizo un movimiento ágil y en mis hombros sentí algo caliente, sedoso con olor a rocío y pinos, ese olor típico del bosque en primavera.

Me di cuenta que Sebastian se había quitado la chaqueta que cargaba puesta, para colocármela.

-No es necesario que lo hagas. –dije con firmeza.

El espacio que nos separaba se hacía cada vez más pequeño.

-Sí que lo es, _my lady_.

Para mi sorpresa, el demonio estaba a tan solo centímetros de mí. En frente de mí estaba su pecho, que emanaba el mismo olor que su chaqueta, con la dignidad y orgullo que aún poseía subí mi rostro, y fue allí en donde me encontré cara a cara, con esos ojos.

Su rostro, ese rostro; esa mirada, petrificante y electrizante al mismo tiempo, hizo que se me erizara toda la piel. Pude sentir como la sangre de mi cuerpo se acumulaba en mis mejillas; un momento algo incómodo para mis gustos.

-Soy más fuerte de lo que tú crees. -, respondí con firmeza.

El demonio solo quedo sorprendido ante aquella respuesta, no parecía esperarse que le contestara tan rápidamente y con firmeza. Tan pronto como le respondí, se aproximó hasta mi cara, llegando a haber tan sólo cuatro centímetros de distancia, paseó una de sus manos desnudas por mis mejillas.

-Humanos… Animales débiles y frágiles ante cualquier circunstancia. Pretenden ser firmes en ocasiones, donde sólo subsiste la desesperación, la tristeza y el dolor. Incapaces de sanar sus propias heridas, se aferran tan sólo a una ilusión. ¿No es así_, my lady_?

Percibí su aliento, sus ojos me perforaron como agujas, hasta llegar al abismo de mi alma.

Sus palabras fueron como dagas para mí, no pretendía que Sebastian se enterará de lo que en realidad me pasaba. No creo que lo entienda, a pesar de que sea un demonio, alguna vez pudo haber sentido como un humano, o tal vez haya sido un humano en su vida pasada, no obstante, eso no me correspondía.

Su repugnancia hacia los seres humanos se notaba tan solo con respirar el aire.

-Eres molesto… ¿Sabes?... No pretendas jugar conmigo Sebastian, porque en los juegos, suelo ser yo la ganadora al final. -, lo observé inexpresiva.

-Vaya… Es una caja de sorpresas, _my lady_. –retiró sus facciones que estaban cerca de las mías.

Me encaminé a la habitación, mi cuerpo estaba desgastado por el día que tuve que pasar, pero antes de irme, quise dirigirle unas últimas palabras al malicioso demonio.

-Si te refieres a las ilusiones… No todos tenemos ilusiones. Las ilusiones son solo sueños o pesadillas, mezcladas entre la realidad; sino las sabes diferenciar pueden llevarte a un abismo profundo o la locura… Que poco a poco, te hacen caer en la desesperación y hasta en la muerte.

Deje a Sebastian en la terraza, mientras terminaba de cambiarme de ropa, a una pijama. Al salir, había arreglado toda la cama; me adentré en ella y Sebastian me arropó con la sábana.

No le conducir palabra alguna, el demonio se quedó en la habitación arreglando el uniforme y el morral para el día siguiente. Ya me localizaba entre despierta y dormida, lo último que pude escuchar antes de irse, fueron unas palabras como minúsculos susurros.

-En la fuente del sueño, se refleja la continuación de la historia. Fuerte o débil, es genial y espantoso como la imagen de una mariposa se asemeja alguien débil y pequeña como usted, _my lady_. Que descanse. -,dijo rozando sus delicadas y suaves manos por mis mejillas.

Sus pasos se hicieron silenciosos y cuidadosos; la puerta cerró silenciosamente, para evitar "despertarme". Lo que no sabía era que yo aún yacía medio consciente.


	7. Ese mayordomo, desorientado

**Buenas buenas! Aqui les traigo el capitulo :D Disculpen la tardanza, lo que pasa es que con el Colegio y esas cosas me tenian verde y hasta la coronilla. Ademas de que escribia poco a poco el capitulo, se me hizo eterno. **

**Evans deja la presion e.e que ya esta listo el cap. **

**Saludos a mi fan numero 1 :3 A Slinky Pink que me ha estado inspirando :') -se pone sentimental- Okzya ._. y que sigue escribiendo como una lunatica XD **

**Sin mas nada que decir al fic! C: **

* * *

**Capítulo VII: Ese mayordomo, desorientado.**

**o.o.o.o**

"_Es mejor ser rey de tu silencio, que esclavo de tus palabras"._

William Shakespeare

o.o.o.o.

— ¡Desde luego que no iré! -, dije tirando el sobre, encima de la mesa de granito negro.

_— My lady_, ¿no cree que está siendo testaruda? —respondió, colocándose del otro lado de la mesa.

¿Ir al médico yo? ¡JA! Que buen chiste es.

Una de las cosas que más me atemorizaba eran las agujas, y si de ir al médico se trataba, me iba a enfrentar con mi gran enemigo de la vida…las agujas.

¿Qué daño le puede hacer la visita a un médico? —, dijo suspirando.

Yo sólo fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos, con la vista puesta en la mesa.

Sebastian solo continuaba platicando sobre el ir al médico, pero me distraje cuando algo sobresalía del gran sobre que me había entregado Ralph.

Por unos momentos no comprendía que más yacía guardado en el sobre; ¿no se suponía que solo estaba la carta de mi tío dentro? ¿Qué más habrá allí dentro?

No le seguí prestando la más mínima atención a lo que me decía Sebastian, mi primer arranque fue tomar el sobre y abrirlo. Pude deducir que eran fotografías, así que las saque y las pose en la mesa.

Quede estupefacta al ver las fotos, mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y los latidos del corazón se hicieron cada vez más rápidos.

Eran las fotografías de unos asesinatos, sin embargo, estos no eran los típicos asesinatos, y aunque por más lo tanteaba, me era inalcanzable concentrarme en tal barbaridad de asesinatos. Simplemente, no daba a más.

Para hallar alguna respuesta, no tuve más remedio que acudir al rostro de Sebastian. Lo miré aún estupefacta. Este pareció entender mi señal y detalló las fotografías que se hallaban en la mesa.

— S-Se-Sebastian… -dije casi en susurros.

Un gran nudo en la garganta se me formó, me ardía a millones y un suplicio me atravesó el pecho, dándome la sensación que no todo estaba en orden.

— Ya veo… ¿Con qué todavía se hallan humanos haciendo este tipo de sacrificios?—-,su voz se tornaba algo… algo extraña, no pude reconocer su voz.

— Aún así… -intenté decir— no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados a esperar que otros se lleven a cabo.

No quería que otros asesinatos siguieran ocurriendo.

— ¿Qué piensa hacer, _my lady_?

— Investigar… —, respondí cabizbaja.

_— My lady_… Aquí hay algo más… —dijo, al compás que se avecinaba donde yo me localizaba.

Sebastian sostenía en sus manos otro sobre. Éste sí era un poco inusual.

Tenía una apariencia descuidada. Daba la impresión de que era antiguo.

Constaba de una apariencia amarillenta, desgastada, emitía un olor a húmedo.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice? —dije, de mala manera. Me estaba enfureciendo rápidamente.

El demonio aparto el sobre y saco una carta. Era raro, no tenía sello, no tenía escrito para quién iba dirigida la carta, ni siquiera quién la enviaba.

El sobre estaba en blanco, completamente en blanco, sin dato alguno.

El demonio prosiguió a leer la inusual carta.

"_**Querida… **_

_**Veo que has logrado salir con vida del secuestro. Seguramente cree que está a salvo, pero déjeme decirle que, no lo está. **_

_**Te he estado persiguiendo durante siglos hasta llegar a ti, que eres la última descendencia que queda, de lo impuro de este mundo. Con tu muerte todo acabará. **_

_**Sé que hiciste un contrato con un demonio, lo sé. **_

_**Te seguiré hasta los confines de la tierra; hasta el momento en que dejes de respirar. **_

_**Te capturaré, te haré sufrir lo que nos hiciste sufrir. Porque, por tu culpa, todos fuimos condenados."**_

No podía comprender nada de lo que decía la carta.

¿Cómo carrizo entró esta carta?

Busqué el rostro de Sebastian una vez más, para hallar una explicación. Éste releía la carta, en búsqueda del culpable.

Estaba tenso y molesto. Lo sé porque el sello en mi cuello inició a arderme a los mil y un demonios, y él, de seguro, tuvo la misma molestia en su mano izquierda.

— S-Se-Sebastian… E-esto…—susurré.

Dejó de releer la carta, y me observó, con sus ojos carmesí, con esa mirada petrificante, con esa mirada que te atraviesa el alma, que te quema poco a poco.

No respondió absolutamente nada… Sólo se quedo observándome, en la espera de mi orden.

Sinceramente, no sabía que decir, no sabía que orden darle.

En mí, recorrió cierto temor… miedo. Mi cuerpo se quedo quieto, estático ante aquellas palabras.

— Sebastian… Investigaremos más acerca de estos casos…

— Entiendo, _my lady…_ —dijo, entregándome la carta.

— Veamos… Quizá pueda obtener algún dato.

Detallé la carta, poco a poco, aplicando lo aprendido por mi tío.

Me decía anteriormente, que con tan solo una letra, una sola letra dibujada, se detectaban parte de la personalidad y sentimientos de la persona que escribía.

Sobre mi mejilla cayó un líquido, que se extendía por ella. Bajando, hasta llegar a la comisura de mi labio.

— ¡Agh! ¡Demonios! —exclamé. — Ahora resulta que también la calefacción del departamento está dañado. ¡Tch! —dije al instante que paseaba mi mano para quitarme el líquido que se había colado en mi rostro.

Llegue a pensar que tan sólo era la calefacción que goteaba, ya sea por falta de mantenimiento (hacía tiempo que no le mandaba a hacer) o simplemente que se estropeó por el paso de los años.

Déjenme decirles que… No… No era ninguna de las anteriores.

Luego de limpiarme lo que había caído por mi mejilla, quise observar, que era y para mi sorpresa, lo que descubrí no era para nada agradable.

**Sangre… Risas macabras… Sangre… Dolor… Sangre… Fuego… Sangre… Miedo… Sangre… Rostros ocultos… Sangre… …Viscoso… Sangre…Risas…Sangre…Ardor… Sangre… Sangre… Frío…Sangre… Sangre…Fuego…Fuego…Sangre…**

Me era increíble el color que poseían las yemas de mis dedos, un color familiar, un color que manchó toda mi insignificante existencia, un color tan vivo, tan corrupto, pero tan delicioso para otros seres.

Un color que causa satisfacción para aquellas mentes retorcidas, que sienten placer al ver derramarse de sus víctimas.

No era cualquier color, no era el típico rojo, este era un rojo carmín.

Mis manos emprendieron en temblar; mi cuerpo se quedo estático, paralizado; mis músculos se tensaron totalmente, no podía moverme; mi respiración se agitó; tragaba saliva con dificultad y me ardía la garganta.

¿De dónde provenía esa sangre rojo carmín?

Esa era la única pregunta que se mantenía en mi mente en ese instante.

En mis adentros, algo me decía que debía hacerlo, debía investigar de donde venía esa sangre. Mientras que la otra se mantenía bloqueada, completamente estática, y en algún rincón oscuro dentro de mí, sin poder moverse por el pánico al ver tal sangre.

_Hazlo… _

_No, no lo hagas…_

_Hazlo… Tienes que hacerlo…_

_No, por favor, no lo hagas… _

_¡Hazlo! ¡Hazlo de una buena vez y termina! _

_¡No! ¡No le hagas caso! ¡Pide ayuda! _

Así era la lucha en mis adentros, una lucha que a mi juicio duró unos pocos segundos.

Eran varias voces hablándome de que debía hacer, que debía hacer en esa circunstancia, como desenvolverme ante aquella situación. Aún así, las voces de mi yo hablándome, me desorientaban, me confundían más de lo que ya estaba, y mi cuerpo paralizado, tampoco me ayudaba.

Traté de controlar mi respiración, mi cuerpo, mis pensamientos, mis sentidos, todo mi ser.

En mis adentros, las voces discutían entre sí, unas más fuertes que otras, en eco, en una terrible y descarrilada sinfonía.

Yo, seguía mirando la sangre rojo carmín en las yemas de mis dedos.

En ese momento, tenía y debía tomar una decisión…

¿Huir?

O

¿Quedarme?

En verdad, en mí se hallaba la misma sensación de correr y huir, escapar de allí, encerrarme en mi habitación y esperar que todo acabe. Dejar que el tiempo haga lo que tenga que hacer, es el que puede hacer y deshacer lo que hace.

Dejar que el tiempo se encargue de borrarlo todo, mientras tanto, yo por mi parte trataría de esperarlo.

….

Una sensación extraña, una atracción inexplicable apareció de repente en mí.

Por mi cuerpo recorrió un pequeño hormigueo, y al estar allí, parada, horrorizada por la sangre, me sentencié a mi misma el acabar con eso de una buena vez.

Dejar de ser tan débil e idiota. Recordar que no soy la misma chica de antes. Ya no soy la misma, he cambiado y no es por que quiera, es por tantos tropezones, tantas heridas que el tiempo y la vida me han otorgado.

No le daré más tiempo al tiempo, basta ya.

Apreté en puño la mano ensangrentada, con fuerza.

La adrenalina corría por mis venas, porque no sé con lo que me pueda encontrar una vez descubierto, pues, ya no me interesa, estoy dispuesta a correr el riesgo necesario como para abstenerme a las consecuencias.

Si ya antes me había enfrentado con el peligro, estuve a punto de morir y en ello establecí un contrato con un demonio.

Y sí acaso fallecía, ¿qué caso tenía? Mi alma ya está atada a los confines del infierno, las puertas del cielo se me han cerrado, ya no hay marcha atrás y estoy totalmente consciente de ello. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Total, yo solo soy una insignificante humana, sensible a cualquier bacteria, cualquier rasguño, que será el alimento de un demonio.

Ya ni me interesa mi propia vida.

…

Natasha… ¿Qué harás de tu vida? ¿Seguirás huyendo? ¿Dejarás que el tiempo y tus miedos decidan tu destino? O ¿Decidirás tu propio destino?

Me di cuenta que el tiempo podrá ser rápido o lento, al final, el tiempo no decide todo; las decisiones las toma uno mismo, él sólo nos da el espacio para pensar y luego decidir.

Apreté mi mandíbula, la adrenalina comenzó a esparcirse por todo mi cuerpo y me armé de valor. Subí mi rostro y…

Pude ver de dónde provenía la sangre rojo carmín. El color de la guerra, la sangre…

Venía directamente de la calefacción, no era solo eso, estaba dispersa por el techo, se esparcían cada vez más como raíces de una gran mata en crecimiento, la única diferencia es que está tomaba el techo a un ritmo rápido.

Bien, era muy misterioso en sí que la sangre saliera de la rejilla de ventilación, pudiera que quedaran los conductos de la calefacción por todo el departamento, aún así, del lugar donde partía la sangre, era de esa rejilla de ventilación.

Contemplé más despacio las rejillas, en busca del culpable de tal travesura.

Las rejillas podían ser un poco estrechas entre sí, esto no quería decir que no se pudiera ver aunque sea el mínimo rastro del responsable.

Mi estómago se revolvió, sentía como mis jugos gástricos iniciaban a mezclarse entre sí con la comida que ingerí hace unos pocos minutos y la bilis subía por mi garganta quemándomela, tragué, y la garganta me ardía, como si hubiese tragado algo ácido. Todo mi tracto digestivo estaba a punto de llegar a su límite.

Dejé caer la carta y me tapé la boca con la mano antes de que todo lo que había consumido se saliera de ella. Traté de inhalar y exhalar, tragaba saliva desesperadamente…

Era la mano de una persona…

Quedé inmóvil y con todo mi estómago revuelto, intenté no devolver nada al exterior.

Fue en ese instante en donde escuché una voz a lo lejos, que repetía una y otra vez lo mismo, en eco, en cambio, yo aún estaba mirando esa cosa que sobresalía por las rejillas.

Me era difícil saber de quién era la voz, mi mente se concentraba en la sangre que se deslizaba tan fluidamente, se asemejaba a un cuchillo carnicero paseando su delgada y afilada hoja acabada en punta cortando parsimoniosamente un trozo de carne.

Aquel fluido rojo carmín llegaba hasta el dedo medio, deslizándose una vez más, al llegar a la punta, se acumulaba la sangre formándose una gota. Yo que aún miraba esa gota que se moldeaba segundo a segundo, permanecía inmóvil con mi mano aún en mi boca.

El líquido rojo carmín no aguanto más, como una telaraña frágil a las gotas de la lluvia se despegó y mí alrededor se detuvo en tiempo lento, viendo caer la gota lentamente detallé mi rostro, y cuando la gota solo estaba a centímetros de mí, una vez más la voz irrumpió entre mis pensamientos.

Y…

— Joven ama, ¿se encuentra bien? —me dirigía la voz de Sebastian un tanto preocupado.

Regresé.

Seguía observando la rejilla de ventilación que se encontraba encima de mí, esta vez sin nada.

Nada de sangre, nada de soledad, nada de mano sobresaliente en la rejilla, nada de sangre esparcida por el techo. Nada…Nada…

El demonio continuaba en su mismo sitio, pero yo, de cierto modo, no le prestaba mucha atención, mi única reacción fue mirar la mano que una vez me pareció ensangrentada y… nada… Simplemente nada…

Me reactivé al sentir sus pasos aproximándose hacia mí y topándome con su mirada.

— No es nada… —respondí desviando la mirada.

¿Por qué se preocupaba? Al final y al cabo, simplemente soy una comida para él. Mientras menos se preocupase, y en si en más riesgo estuviera mi vida, al borde de la muerte o si me dejaría morir, ya mi insignificante alma se alojara en su estómago, haciendo digestión y ¿yo? Pues, en el infierno junto con él.

— ¿Necesita algo? —preguntó.

Ladeé la cabeza en un intento de tratar de parecer que nada sucedía. Intentaba persuadir la curiosidad del demonio, el que nos una el contrato no le daba el derecho de andar averiguando lo que yo veía o sintiera.

Requería pensar, calcular cuales serían mis próximos pasos antes de llevar a cabo mi estrategia para capturar al responsable, saciar mi sed de venganza y concluir el contrato con Sebastian.

Primeramente, no sabía por dónde emprender… Tenía una mescolanza en mi cabeza, tantos pensamientos se localizaban mezclados, que hasta yo misma me desorientaba. Algo si estimaba, mientras más ágil tuviera mis hipótesis y mientras más pistas consiguiera, en poco tiempo, descubriría quien es el culpable de todo esto.

Sebastian permanecía en el mismo sitio, inmóvil. La expresión en su rostro me decía que no me creía en nada…

No anhelaba que supiera lo que en verdad acababa de pasar, por lo menos no ahora, con tantas cosas encontradas y mezcladas entre sí.

Perdida, desorientada, mareada, nerviosa… así me sentía una vez más.

Quería correr… Huir de todo… Escapar.

— ¿Está segura de que está todo en orden, _my lady_? —volvió a decir mientras aproximaba su mano a mi frente.

— ¡Te dije que estoy bien! -, grité al momento que golpeaba su mano que estaba cerca de mi frente.

No quise decir más, me invadía esa necesidad de llorar y gritar, porque no discernía lo que sobrevenía.

Marché hacia las escaleras que daban a la terraza y a las habitaciones, en pasos vigorosos, subí cada escalón.

El pasillo estaba oscuro, lo único que lo iluminaba era la tenue luz de una lámpara de lava en blanco y negro. Yo, que me encontraba al final del pasillo, pretendiendo calmarme respiraba diafragmáticamente, algo que de cierto modo parecía no poder hacerlo.

Al final del pasillo, radicaba la puerta de mi habitación. Desde lejos, se aparentaba al pequeño pórtico parlante de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Continúe mi vagancia por el pasillo, no me alojaba sola, mi acompañante durante varios años, persistía conmigo y que nunca se separaba de mí.

….Soledad...

o.o.o

...Eterno... Distante... Largo...

Así se percibía aquel pasillo.

El tiempo, para mí, se había congelado, todo transitaba paulatinamente, creía que mí alrededor había muerto, y descubrí que el tiempo era el verdadero asesino.

Cuando menos te lo esperas, aparece enfrente de ti, la puerta a todas tus respuestas y el final del tiempo asesino, logrando escapar de él.

Dudé en acceder a mi habitación, la sensación de confusión y de inseguridad se hizo más fuerte.

No le presté mucha atención y decidí entrar en ella.

La habitación olía a flores y florales. La esencia me atravesó los pulmones.

Me lancé sobre la cama cayendo encima de los cojines y las almohadas, mi cabello disperso por toda la cama, la cara la contenía enterrada en uno de los cojines de color blanco.

…_**Esa fragancia… **_

El olor a bebé que tenían los cojines, la almohada y las sábanas, me aludieron a mi abuela… Era la misma fragancia que contenían sus cosas.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ella. Su tierna voz, sus abrazos tan cálidos que me brindaba de pequeña, el sabor de sus comidas, lo atenta que era, sus remedios caseros, sus ocurrencias…

Existían cosas que he olvidado con el pasar de los años.

Me coloqué boca arriba, mirando al techo que era a penas alumbrado por la tenue luz de una de mis lámparas de mesa.

Solté un leve suspiro para tratar de relajarme un poco y poder circunscribir un equilibrio en mi cerebro.

Las horribles imágenes de algunas de esas escenas venían a mi mente, provocándome cierta incomodidad y repugnancia.

…

El tiempo para mí, pasó lento, sin ningún fruto y para cerciorarme de que horas eran, acudí al reloj de pared que mi madre cambio.

Eran portarretratos de varios colores y tamaños, en círculo, la aguja de la hora es de color fucsia fosforescente y la de los minutos verde fosforescente.

En las noches, cuando todo está obscuro, los portarretratos y las agujas brillan en la oscuridad.

Eran las tres de la tarde.

— Bien, es la hora en la que Sebastian saca a pasear a Ruby. — me dije a mi misma en voz alta.

El que Sebastian sacara a pasear a Ruby, para mí era un alivio, y un gran alivio.

Podía dedicarme a tocar piano, guitarra, violín, cantar, bailar o lo que se me antojase.

La verdad que estando acompañada de la soledad, no me resultaba para nada mal.

Yo ya residía con la soledad por casi dos años, y sabía que la única que me entendía y que jamás cuestionaba todo aquello que opinaba, era ella.

Tumbada entre los cojines y las almohadas, con ese olor tan envolvente, pacífico y agradable, deje de darles vueltas a mi cabeza.

Mi mente en blanco, mis ojos encabezados en el techo de "mi nueva habitación", mi respiración sosegada, duro poco tiempo.

Di un gran respingo, al escuchar que el teléfono sonaba con la canción _The Boys – Girls Generation _indicándome que alguien me estaba llamando.

El teléfono yacía en la mesa de noche, estiré mi brazo para alcanzarlo, estaba muy cómoda como para pararme de la cama. Miré la pantalla.

_**Número desconocido. **_

¿_**Número desconocido? **_

Nunca antes me aparecía número desconocido, siempre aparecía el número o en consecuencia aparecía el número y el nombre de la persona.

Decido responder…

— ¿Aló? ¿Quién habla? —mi voz sonaba tranquila…

….Nadie respondía…

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba el sonido del viento.

— Por favor, alguien responda. En estos momentos no me encuentro de buen humor para estar calándome bromas, ¿ok? -, mi voz se tornó algo seria y desafiante.

En un instante, la respiración de una persona se escuchó del otro lado de la línea y un escalofrío paseo mi columna vertebral.

— …. —solo se escuchaba la respiración.

— Si no tiene nada que decir colgaré. —asigné molesta.

Decidí colgar. En el momento que alejé el teléfono de mi oreja a unos centímetros, escuché unas palabras.

— **Aliquam morietur… Hominem impurum.** -, y colgó.

La voz era complicada de distinguir, lo que sé, es que esa voz se atendía de forma amenazante, tenebrosa y escalofriante.

No pude comprender que contenía esa voz que mi piel se erizó y el escalofrío se paseo por todo mi cuerpo. Una voz tan amenazadora, y compleja que no sé si era un humano o un demonio el que se localizaba del otro lado de la línea.

Ladeé la cabeza para esfumar lo ocurrido.

Natasha te estás volviendo loca cada vez más, no pasa nada, tienes que descansar de todo esto. Aléjate aunque sea por unos momentos, son demasiadas cosas que recaen sobre ti. Terminaras enferma si sigues así.

Hablaba conmigo misma, y aunque al voto de los demás pensaría que si estoy loca, era algo que hacía para distraer mi mente, cosa que a veces funcionaba.

Como dije, solo a veces.

Para "despejar" mi mente, me dirigí hacia la sala, donde se hallaba la gran televisión plasma de color negro, conjuntamente con el Play Station 3 de color negro que hacia juego con esa parte del apartamento.

El juego que seleccioné en jugar fue Resident Evil 5, me faltaba solo una parte del juego para terminarlo, así que lo coloqué dejando que pasase el opening mientras yo buscaba algo con que entretenerme y cuando me refiero a entretenerme es comida.

Busqué indefinidamente que comer. Veía arriba, abajo, tratando de localizar algo que pudiera "entretenerme" mientras jugaba.

El frigorífico prácticamente se encontraba vacío. Tan solo habían unas manzanas, una lechuga, un tomate, las jarras llenas de agua, un trozo de queso…

Tenía que hacer mercado y urgente.

Frecuenté bien por el frigorífico, durante unos segundos más, al compás de que el opening pasaba. El opening acabó y yo contenía mi cabeza incrustada dentro del frigorífico en busca de algo que comer.

Creí que mis esfuerzos fueron en vano hasta que finalmente conseguí mi entretenimiento.

Mis ojos se iluminaron, me sentí tan feliz que mi estómago que hace unos minutos devolvía todo al exterior pareció calmarse y saltar de alegría.

Una chupeta sabor a fresa se alojaba escondida detrás de las jarras de agua. La saqué, cerré el frigorífico y me encaminé hacia el sofá.

Me lancé sobre él provocando que los cojines dieran un leve salto, abrí la chupeta y comencé a comérmela mientras jugaba.

….

— ¡Mueran perros! —grité— ¡Jaja ja! ¿Acaso pensaban en ganarme? ¡Juju! Pues… ¡NO!

Si les soy sincera, cuando me pongo a jugar videojuegos me vuelvo una maniática en eso.

Mis amigos dicen que me sale el demonio que llevo dentro. A decir verdad, el momento en que se me sale es cuando me interrumpen mientras juego. Sí ese es el peor momento para la pobre existencia que lo haga.

Al llegar a la parte decisiva del juego, en donde cada vez que lo intentaba me asesinaban, me paré y hacia combos con el control tratando de asesinar a todos los zombies.

La chupeta había desaparecido momentos antes, solo quedaba el chicle en el cual en momentos de estress en el juego hacia bombas y bombas.

Me acercaba más y más al televisor plasma. Combos y combos. Bomba tras bomba.

— ¡JA! ¡Allí tienen bitches! ¡Por fin se murieron todos! —gritaba como una lunática-—¡Oh sí! La primera de mis amigos en terminar el juego. Ya quiero verle la cara a Evans cuando se entere de esto. ¡Yupi! —bailaba y brincaba por todas partes, llegue hasta hacer el "Tú tranquilo y yo nervioso" de Hora de Aventura.

La pantalla se puso de color negro, haciendo que el juego parara.

— ¿Ahora qué? –inquirí con desmotivación.

Contemplé la pantalla y el reflejo que pude observar era del demonio a mi lado, paralizado, mirándome fijamente.

Automáticamente me quede paralizada y me quede en una pose, digamos que un tanto extraña, porque hacia los bailes raros al ganar en algún juego, hasta la bomba que había hecho se explotó al decidir dirigirle mi mirada.

Sebastian arqueaba una ceja, con su rostro confundido ante mi reacción.

Mi pregunta era, ¿por cuánto tiempo estaba el demonio observándome? Y además, ¡¿cuándo demonios entró que no me di cuenta?!

Yo lo seguí mirando con mi cara aterrorizada por la escena, no hubo intercambio de palabras así que aproveché que la pantalla se aclaró para tomar el control, sentarme en el sofá, encogerme de hombros y seguir jugando como si nada hubiese pasado.

Me encogí para tratar de desviar la mirada del demonio que todavía continuaba contemplándome.

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué a mí?

Continue con mi juego, en mis intentos de olvidar lo ocurrido.

El demonio se dio media vuelta quedando de espaldas y se alejo.

— Humanos… —manifestó en voz baja.

— Demonios… —respondí de igual forma.

**.o.o.o.o.**

Estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama, junto a la mesa de noche y observé el celular que estaba allí. El led estaba encendido, por lo que supuse, tendría un mensaje o algo.

A mi mente volvieron las palabras…

"_**Aliquam morietur… Hominem impurum"**_

Pasé mis manos por mi cabeza para acomodarme el cabello hacia atrás que me molestaba un poco y tomé el teléfono. Revisé el pin y era Roseanne.

— ¿Qué tal Natilla? ¿A qué no adivinas?

— ¡Te tengo buenas noticias!

— Mañana te digo. ¡Aishiteru!

— Qué raro Rose y su nuevo vocabulario. –dije en voz alta, mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

Coloqué el celular sobre la mesa de noche, en silencio e irrumpieron en la tranquilidad de mi cuarto.

La puerta sonó dos veces y se comenzó a abrir lentamente, junto con su minúsculo rechinar.

— ¿Se puede, _my lady_? –dijo la suave voz de Sebastian.

— Sí, claro pasa. –respondí.

Yo todavía, sentada en la orilla de la cama, no le vi el rostro a ese demonio. Lo que pude visualizar es que colocó un vaso de agua en la mesa de noche.

El cuerpo ya me pesaba, los brazos, las piernas y los parpados. Estaba cansada.

Cansada de tanto pensar, cansada de mi vida, cansada de los problemas, cansada de todo, y cansada de todas las volteretas que di cuando termine _Resident Evil 5_.

Aquel demonio se posó en frente de mí, sin cruzar palabra alguna, se inclinó un poco, y me abrochó los dos botones que quedaban de la bata.

Reaccioné y levanté la mirada hacia donde él se localizaba.

Allí estaba él, con su mirada rojiza; sin embargo, se notaba diferente, no era el mismo Sebastian arrogante, que se burlaba o buscaba una forma de fastidiarte. Era más una mirada… de ¿preocupación? ¿Curiosidad?

Me ruboricé ante ese momento.

No me ruboricé por eso, me ruboricé por tener el rostro de él a centímetros del mío, un poco más, una circunstancia más y ya nuestras respiraciones se unirían conformando un tornado.

¡Concéntrate Natasha, no eres una adolescente con hormonas alborotadas! Cordura Natasha. ¡Cordura por favor!

— Sí que es descuidada, joven ama. —, me dirigió.

No quise decir nada, estaba avergonzada por lo que presenció en la tarde. De seguro que pensaría que su ama, a la que sirve es una completa loca y que en cualquier momento hay que meterla en un manicomio.

Se paró derecho y yo solamente me convencí en seguir mirando el teléfono.

Mi perrita ladró.

— Vamos… Ruby necesita que le prepares su cama y que le pongas su comida. —le dije mientras sonreía por lo bajo, casi ni podía mirar mi sonrisa.

Subí mi rostro para verle la cara, sin la sonrisa marcada, y allí perfectamente a la luz de la luna, se marcaban sus preciosas facciones, su piel mortecina, su nariz perfilada, sus labios curveados y finos.

Tenebrosamente hermoso.

Sentí como la sangre de mi cuerpo se acumulaba en mis mejillas y rápidamente me envolví entre las cálidas sábanas tapándome el rostro.

— ¿Sucede algo, joven ama? —interrogó haciéndose una vez más el inocente. Cosa que actuaba y le salía tan bien.

— N-no.. S-s-solo anda y ve a terminar con tu trabajo. Es una orden. —balbucee y le ordené.

_— Yes, my lady…_—me dijo y salió de la habitación.

Cerró el pórtico y mientras la brisa tambaleaba las hojas de los árboles me quede dormida, asemejándome a una niña durmiéndose al compás que escucha una canción de cuna.

* * *

**Que tal chicas? Tomatazos? O que? Decidi desobedecer las ordenes de mi padre de acostarme temprano por subirles este cap. Son las 1 am y yo terminando de escribir el cap y con esta oscuridad de los 1000 y un demonios. Me voy de viaje y por eso decidi dejarles hasta ahora el nuevo cap porque de verdad que ya no podia con tanto bullying T.T **

**En estos dias me han llegado unas ideas geniales para hacer otros Fics, pero sera cuando este este mas adelantado xd Seran con los anime: Ao no exorcist (fucking Mephisto Pheles y Rin Okumura por ser tan sexys *Q* MephistoxOc o RinOkumuraxOc) Vampire Knight (Zero te dejaron sooolo nooo TwT Yuuki eres una grandisima bitch e.e ZeroxOc) Hellsing (Alucard mi gran maestro =w= A sus ordenes AlucardxOc) Que piensan? Si tienen ideas se vale hablar, no me las comere ewe Bueno todavia no heheheh okz ya acadkcdxckdx **

**Con esta me despido porque parece que me estan espantandoooo T.T **

**Besos, abrazos y que Sebastian las viole -w- **

**Recuerden dejar sus reviews se los agradeceriaaaa/ :D **

**Att.. LizzySego**


	8. Ese mayordomo, día de lluvia

**Hola, hola! :3 He llegado una vez más... Les traje de regalo el sig cap. Estoy haciendo un "esfuerzo inmenso" para sacar todos los capitulos que pueda en esta temporada de cofcofvagacionescofcof, -suena la garganta- perdón vacaciones.. -w- Y debido que parezco una morza y un oso en invierno, me la paso durmiendo 10, 14 o más horas *w* Es que la cama se viste como el estúpido y sensual Sebby OwO y es imposible no resistirse uwu.. **

**Bueno bueno estoy hablando mucho (por cierto saludos a todos y a todas :D, besos psicologicos, abrazos psicologicos, vodka psicologico y cualquier cosa a la que pueda agregarle psicologico) **

**Al fic! CHACHANCHAAAAAA! :3 **

* * *

**Capítulo VIII: Ese mayordomo, día de lluvia**

**o.o.o. **

_"30 minutos para alterar nuestras vidas __  
30 minutos para hacer en mi mente  
30 minutos para decidir finalmente"_

30 minutes- t.A.t.U.

**o.o.o.o.**

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —gritaban todos al mismo tiempo, mientras yo permanecía comiéndome un yogurt de fresa.

— ¡Es muy pronto! ¡No nos queda no más de dos semanas para el Domingo Familiar! —platicaba Rose.

Déjenme decirles que todos los santísimos años se escogía un domingo para realizar lo que se llamaba "Domingo Familiar", en él se presentaban las escuelas abiertas por el Instituto como lo eran la Banda Show, aerobic y flamenco, como los niveles del Instituto, desde los más pequeños hasta los más grandes.

— ¿No se suponía que sería el treinta y uno de junio Evans? —le dirigí tranquilamente mientras contemplaba indiferente la cucharilla de plástico con la que utilice para comerme el yogurt de fresa.

— Tú lo has dicho Natasha, se suponía que era "el treinta y uno de junio" pero ya no lo es. Será el ocho de junio. — decía al compás que producía movimientos con sus dedos.

— Vaya… Sí que es muy temprano. —respondí indiferente.

A decir verdad, ya me daba igual si el Domingo Familiar se ejecutaba o no, temprano. Total, de cualquier forma estaba preparada con las rutinas y los bailes.

— Veo que te da igual, querida. —me manifestaba Rose— Pero, déjame recordarte que hay niñas más pequeñas a las que enseñarles esas rutinas y bailes.

— ¡Tch! Ciertamente no había pensado en ello. —bufé.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntaba Evans.

— Y bien… ¿Qué?... —rebatí.

— ¿Qué no es obvio Nat? Hoy toca ensayo general. —agregó Rose.

Yo y mi mala memoria.

Debí imaginarme que hoy comenzarían los ensayos generales para preparar las rutinas y los bailes que debemos de presentarles a todos en el "Domingo Familiar".

En mi juicio el "Domingo Familiar" no es más que una pérdida de tiempo. A parte de que se gastan cosas innecesarias o por lo menos eso era a mi opinión, sino fuera porque dan un día libre (que es el lunes) y toda una semana sin Banda, no asistiera.

— Bueno damas y caballeros. Quiero presentarles a alguien —hablaba Evans en tono de presentador de shows.

— ¡Ay no Evans! No me digas que es otro de tus libros de matemáticas de la Universidad, porque no estamos interesados en tu matemáticas o en tu "Geometría coaxial limitado entre el espacio compartiendo la misma atmósfera junto con H2O". — se burlaba Rose.

Las ocurrencias de Rose eran únicas, por lo que pensé que eso fue lo que paso por su mente en ese instante. Ella acostumbraba a decir lo primero que se le aparecía.

La mayoría de los que estábamos sentados en las mesas del comedor se echaron a reír, yo por mi parte, llegue a mostrar una leve sonrisa. Andaba un poco pérdida.

— Ja, ja, ja… No—rió sarcásticamente Evans— A quien quería presentarles es a Lorena. —sonrió triunfante.

— ¿Lorena? ¿Quién es Lorena? —interrogó Rose.

— Pues… ¡Ella es Lorena! —recitó mientras desplazaba su mano a un lado de donde él se localizaba sacando una guitarra, ¿de dónde? Ni me pregunten, porque ni siquiera se yo de donde la saco.

— ¿Ésta es la tan afamada Lorena de la que tanto platicabas? —inquirí de forma incrédula.

— Emmm… Sí. —alegó dudoso.

— Como sea… —agregué secamente.

— ¡Ay Evans a lo que has llegado! —replicó Rose soltando una gran carcajada— Déjame echarle un vistazo a esta chiquilla —decía y se balanceo encima de Evans para quitarle la guitarra.

— ¡No Roseanne! ¡Por favor déjadla quieta! —Evans luchaba con Rose en sus intentos de quitarle la guitarra o como la nombró Evans "Lorena".

En la mesa donde nos situábamos quedaba justamente al lado de una de las ventanas que daba al patio central de la Institución, por lo general, el sol entraba por ella a las diez y media de la mañana, ya era más como una costumbre.

El sol hizo su aparición y ¡listo! Diez y media, tan sólo quince minutos para la entrada a los salones. Así que dirigí mi mirada tan solo por unos momentos a la ventana.

Contemplaba los árboles que se mecían por la serena brisa, los pájaros que se posaban en las ramas de los árboles y hasta llegue a ver el nido de un pájaro mientras los pichones salían de sus cascarones.

— ¿Estás de acuerdo Natasha? — la voz de Rose llamo mi atención.

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué decías? — interrogué por lo pérdida que me encontraba en ese instante.

— Que, ¿si puedes pasarme buscando hoy para ir a la Banda? —dijo.

— C-c-claro que sí puedo… —hablé con duda.

— ¿Te sucede algo Nat? Te noto algo, ¿perdida? —su voz sonaba preocupada.

Para esos momentos, en realidad, yo tenía cierta mescolanza en mis adentros. Principalmente, porque no podía descifrar por donde dar comienzo a mis investigaciones, por varias razones:

Primero, mi madre llamó al enterarse de que me habían secuestrado y quiere que vaya al médico.

Segundo, poseía la obligatoriedad de acaudillar el banco tanto para retirar el dinero depositado de mi tío y para abrirle una cuenta bancaria a mi desquiciado e insolente asistente demonio.

Tercero, la época de trabajos y exámenes está en proceso, lo que significa quedarme hasta altas horas de la noche en casa ajena (como diría mi madre) "jugando" a hacer trabajos de 80 páginas o más o en mi apartamento estudiando.

Cuarta y última, el "Domingo Familiar" que no estaba sumado a mis planes.

De seguro a su opinión piensan que no es nada, que tan sólo es un poco de responsabilidades, y ciertamente, lo es, en parte sí. Sin embargo, debo de recordarles que técnicamente "vivía sola", al decir que "vivía sola", era SOLA.

Mi vida, como les comentaba anteriormente, era pura rutina, una vida agitada como cualquier estudiante que decide independizarse lejos de sus padres; contaba con la ayuda de Evans y Rose los amigos que nunca hacen falta y ya.

Hasta que establecí un contrato con un demonio.

Si me pongo a considerar que el haber establecido un contrato con un demonio, no se me daba nada mal, digo, al ser mi asistente se me hace más fácil el poder asistir correctamente a todas mis actividades sin ninguna prisa, sin estrés, desaparición de migrañas y bueno, muchas cosas.

El inconveniente aquí, era que pareciera que este demonio le divertía el estar coqueteándome, jugaba con mi paciencia, me hacía ruborizarme en varias ocasiones sin yo pedirlo, sus atrevimientos de meterse con mis cosas, y el peor de los casos, fue que mi madre lo confundió con mi novio. Cosa que NO era verdad.

— ¡Demonios! —exclamé a lo bajo al evocar la vez en que mi madre llamó al apartamento. Mi vista todavía se situaba por la ventana, las hojas del árbol que se posaba cerca de la ventana donde entraba el sol se mecía pacíficamente, la brisa sosegada y tranquila.

Detallaba más a fondo el árbol, sus hojas tambaleantes al ritmo de la brisa, su color verde llamando a la vida.

Interesante es ver cómo me puedo llegar a perder tan rápidamente, aunque, no llegaba a los límites que alcanza Scarlet, esa sí que es perdida, y perdida en el espacio.

— Muchachos mirad esto —la voz de Scarlet irrumpió en ese momento, haciéndome regresar.

— ¿Qué es eso Scarlet? —preguntó Alessandra.

Al decir eso mi atención se centro completamente en Scarlet que cargaba una de sus carpetas estruendosamente decorada con sus mangas y animes preferidos.

— He descubierto algo maravilloso —su voz chillona la saco en ese momento.

— Haber… ¿Y qué es tan "maravilloso"? —respondí en seco.

— ¡Ay niña! No seas tan antipática. Bueno, volviendo al tema… Lo que descubrí es que, dentro de unos meses ¡habrá una convención en Londres! —gritaba y aplaudía como una lunática.

Y sí, Scarlet es una otaku. Se la pasaba casi todas las vacaciones viendo animes, escribiendo Fan Fictions con sus personajes favoritos, dibujando. Además, de que le encanta leer Creepypastas; lo peor del caso es que dice "estar enamorada" de Ben, sí ese mismo Creepypasta del videojuego.

Que podía pedirse, son mis amigas, amigas anormales, y estoy contenta con ello, no me arrepiento de haberlas conocido.

o.o.o.o.

— ¡Fünf, sechs, sieben y…! —voceaba la profesora que también era una coreógrafa profesional.

— ¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho! —decíamos todas en coro.

— ¡Bien chicas cinco minutos de descanso y proseguimos! —avisaba la coreógrafa.

La mayoría de las pequeñas se notaban ya agotadas, no es para menos. Luego de diez canciones seguidas sin paro alguno, las más pequeñas no aguataban. En cambio, nosotras que somos las más antiguas y grandes, diez canciones no eran suficiente para acabar con nuestra resistencia.

Esto se debe a la cantidad de entrenamiento que hemos estado recibiendo por parte de la profesora coreógrafa a lo largo de estos años.

Mientras las más pequeñas descansaban, nosotras las más grandes aprovechamos de tomar un poco de agua, y platicar de cualquier cosa que se nos pasara por la mente.

Me acerqué en donde estaba mi gran bolso sportswear color verde marca Adidas, para sacar la botella de agua y mi teléfono.

— ¡Qué hubo Naty! —llegó Rose abrazándome fuertemente por el cuello y casi el teléfono se me cae.

— Ten más cuidado con esos brazos Rose. Pueden asesinar a alguien. —agregué divertida.

— En caso de… ¡Serás la primera en morir! —respondió a la vez que me tomo por el cuello y empezó a despelucarme.

— ¡B-b-basta y-ya! ¡R-R-Rose vas a matarme! —mi respiración se entrecortaba y mi cerebro dejo de recibir el oxígeno que necesitaba.

Rose no le paraba a nada de lo que le decía. Para mi suerte el teléfono comenzó a sonar, gracias a eso Rose me soltó, me agaché en un intento de oxigenar mi cerebro y miré quien me estaba llamando.

El número procedía del teléfono del apartamento.

— ¿Aló? —respondí.

— Buenas tardes _my lady_ —era la voz de Sebastian.

Con quien quería menos hablar, era con él.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? —arrastré esas palabras.

— En lo absoluto _my lady_. Discúlpeme que le este interrumpiendo durante su ensayo. —su voz tan masculina sonaba igual que de costumbre.

Claro Sebastian, nada más quisiste llamar para saber que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Se directo y dejar de actuar. Si estuvieras aquí mismo te obligaría a dormir por un mes con Ruby para que aprendas la lección, de estar metiéndote en donde no te llaman.

— Mmmm… No te preocupes. En estos momentos estoy de descanso por unos cinco minutos antes de proseguir. —caminé hacia la ventana.

— Bien. Quería comunicarle que el frigorífico del apartamento no contiene comida, al igual que los estantes —continuaba diciendo.

— S-sí. Lo sé. Hoy pasaré por el supermercado para hacer las compras.

Mientras platicaba con el demonio, Rose permanecía sentada revisando su teléfono. No puedo decir que habitaba el silencio porque les mentiría.

En el salón de los espejos yacía de todo, menos silencio.

Solté un pequeño suspiro que Sebastian lo notó del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Le ocurre algo, _my lady_? —me preguntó.

— N-n-no es nada. —respondí dudosa.

— ¡Cuelga o me visto! —el grito de Rose retumbó en todo mi canal auditivo, asustándome.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo _my lady_? ¿Se encuentra bien? —interrogó un poco desesperado.

— ¡Rose controla tus hormonas! Mira que Andrew no está aquí. —le dirigí— ¿Qué? Ah no, es solamente Roseanne con sus locuras —solté una risa nerviosa— No te preocupes, no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

No era inusual que Rose gritará cosas como esas al estar una persona hablando por teléfono, le encantaba interrumpir conversaciones ajenas.

El habérmelo hecho estando en conversación con el demonio, no hizo más que incomodarlo y quizás pasó un mal momento con eso. De cierto modo fue divertido.

— Bien, _my lady_. Culminaré con mis tareas. Ahora puede proseguir con su ensayo. Disculpe por haberla interrumpido —el tono de su voz paso de ser muy masculina a una voz tímida que desconocía de él.

— Mmmm… Okey. Adiós.

Cuando colgué el teléfono me acerqué a Rose sentándome a su lado.

De seguro, comenzará a joderme la paciencia.

— Y… ¿Quién ha interrumpido mí intento de asesinato? —mostró una sonrisa apartándose la larga pollina de su rostro.

— Emmm… Nadie interesante —repliqué automáticamente.

— Anda… Dime, no te voy a comer. —dijo con voz rogante.

— ¡Tch! S-s-sólo fue Sebastian. —me crucé de brazos molesta y parándome de su lado.

Un silencio se apoderó de aquella conversación y Rose se quedó estática observándome.

El silencio que tanto detestaba entre dos personas, incómodo, ensordecedor y detestable. Que en algunas ocasiones el silencio suele ser una opinión, y hasta dice más que mil palabras.

Su mirada puesta en mí, era inquietante. Aunque su mirada estuviese cargada de sentimientos puros, destinados directamente hacia mí, me costaba recibirlos. Detestaba las miradas llenas de compasión.

No pude continuar con ese silencio tan espantoso, ensordecedor y espeluznante. Decidí quebrantarlo.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? —articulé incómoda.

— Esto… —susurró por lo bajo acercándose a mi cuello y aproximando su mano a él.

Deje el sello del contrato a la vista de ella. Me descuidé por unos instantes y deje el sello al aire libre. No todo el mundo debía enterarse de ello y la única excusa que reputaba era el haberme hecho un tatuaje.

Apreté mis ojos con un poco de fuerza para tomar el suficiente coraje para decirle a Rose que me hice un tatuaje. No me creería, aún así no perdería nada intentándolo.

— No lo toques. —solté golpeando su mano y quitándola antes de que tocara el sello.

— ¿Qué te has hecho? —comentó incrédula.

— ¿No es obvio? Es un tatuaje. —me volví a cruzar de brazos y bufé.

La gran puerta del salón de los espejos sonó tres veces.

— Iré a abrir la puerta, sino les molesta. —me descrucé y me trasladé hacia la gran puerta grisácea del salón.

Al abrirla entraron rápidamente la profesora de teatro y la jefa de las porristas.

— Buenas tardes chicas. Prestadme un momento de su atención. —hablaba la profesora de teatro.

— ¡Chicas por favor, presten atención! —gritaba Rose.

La jefa de la porristas Anastasia Collins, es la jefe de las porristas de la Institución. Rubia, ojos grises y de piel blanca.

No es más que una cara bonita, porque detrás de esa carita de ángel que pretende mostrar, es una egocéntrica y malvada. Es la más popular del Instituto.

Dispuesta a cerrar la puerta las voces chillonas de dos muchachas me alarmaron.

— ¡Hey espera! —gritaban las hermanas morochas… las Anderson.

Solté la puerta y una de ellas María casi se caía, mi reacción rápida fue tomarla por las manos antes de que tocara el piso. La otra hermana Alice simplemente me paso por un lado con su cuello en alto.

— Debes tener más cuidado niña tonta. Nosotras valemos más que todo el dinero que puedas reunir durante tu insignificante vida. —me dio la espalda, levantando a su hermana.

Ya me extrañaba que esas par de locas no estuviesen detrás de Anastasia. Eran como uña y mugre. Recuerdo que en primer año de la secundaria de regalo de cumpleaños pidieron perfilarse la nariz como la de Anastasia.

Se les veía con la venda en la nariz, presumiendo acerca de su nueva nariz por los pasillos de la Institución.

Mi grupo de anormales amigas, las llamamos "sin cerebro" tanto a Anastasia, como sus seguidoras escandalosas.

Su atracción favorita era el meterse con las personas más débiles: los que llamaban nerds, las rockeras, las del grupo de natación, jardinería, ajedrez, etc… Con los únicos que no llegaban a meterse era con los jugadores de futbol americano, ¿la respuesta? Le interesaba Alfred el líder del equipo.

La muy muérgana se aguantaba a que pasaran la asistencia para escaparse a ver a los chicos del equipo de futbol practicando y para aprovecharse de sus hormonas, les coqueteaba.

Los profesores la perseguían buscándola por la Institución, para localizarla y mandarle una citación a sus padres.

— Bien chicas. Seguro se preguntarán porque estoy aquí. —continuaba la voz de la profesora de teatro.

Por otra parte, eché un último vistazo al cielo y vi que estaba nublado, las nubes se cargaban con agua, dejando caer en cualquier momento las gotas de agua.

Rose me hizo señal de que cerrará la puerta, atendí a sus señas y cerré la puerta.

— Verán, para Diciembre estaremos haciendo una obra de teatro. Por ser Diciembre se escogerá para representar una película que tenga que ver con la Navidad. Así que, muy pronto estaremos dando las respuestas para darles a conocer la obra. Por otra parte, habrá un casting para escoger a las mejores que se presentarán en la obra. —la mayoría de las niñas suspiraron— Me reuniré con la Coordinadora para escoger la obra. Que pasen todas muy buenas tardes.

La profesora de teatro salió del salón, Anastasia y las Anderson de igual manera, cerrando de un golpe la puerta.

— ¡No cierres la puerta tan duro que eso cuesta dinero querida! —gritaba Rose y las niñas rieron.

Era más que obvio que la mayoría las detestaba.

— ¿Qué hubo con el trato de esas sin cerebro? —Rose posaba y caminaba como las Anderson.

— ¡Bah! Déjalas quieta. De seguro los tampones se le subieron a la cabeza la última vez que fueron a la playa.

Rose y yo soltamos una carcajada. Adorábamos burlarnos de ellas, no era por envidia o por otra cosa. Sino por sus ocurrencias y las estupideces que realizaban cuando estaban con Anastasia.

Un olor a tierra húmeda tomó el salón de los espejos, el típico olor de la lluvia rociando la tierra.

— Ya debe de estar lloviendo —le dije.

— Sí. Ya era hora ¿no? —me dio una sonrisa tímida.

El sonido de un rayo retumbó en el salón, las luces se apagaron y las niñas dieron un grito del susto.

— Tranquila niñas, solo fue un rayo. Natasha —me llamó la profesora— ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

— Sí, dígame —expresé.

— Necesito que salgas y vayas a donde el señor Markov para que le digas que encienda la planta.

— Okey. Iré enseguida.

Salí por la puerta corriendo y la lluvia caía horrible. El sonido de las gruesas gotas golpeando el suelo y las hojas sonaban como tambores.

En parte me gusta sentir las gotas de la lluvia en mi rostro. Trae buenos recuerdos y también malos. Pasar un buen momento con la lluvia no es tan malo, lo único es que puedes pescar un resfriado.

Para buscar al señor Markov tuve que pasar por la cancha techada lugar en el que ensayaban las porristas. El portón corredizo estaba pasado, en mis esfuerzos de abrirlo, una de las chicas que practicaba se acerco, ayudándome a abrirla.

— Muchas gracias —le dije a la joven cruzándome de brazos por lo empapada que yacía.

— De na.. —llegó una de las Anderson interrumpiendo.

— ¡Oye tú! ¿¡Qué demonios haces parada allí?! ¡Anda a tu puesto inmediatamente!

La joven se retiró volando de allí así como alma que lleva el Diablo. Tan solo coloqué un pie en la cancha y María Anderson se atravesó en el medio del portón.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren a quien tenemos aquí. Un perrito callejero abandonado en la lluvia. ¿Se te perdió tu dueño? —me dijo de forma arrogante y sarcástica.

— Mmmm… No. Solo ando en busca del Sr. Markov. ¿Lo han visto? —pregunté. Quise sonar lo más tranquila posible y al mismo tiempo que lo decía observaba por encima de su hombro, no prestándole atención.

— ¡Hey! ¿Estoy pintada a la pared? —su voz chillona me hizo mirarla por más desagradable que fuera.

— Veo que no está aquí. Gracias —le respondí y me alejé entre la lluvia.

— Perrito callejero la próxima vez no olvides con quien estás hablando —me habló cerrando el portón.

Me trasladé hasta llegar al campo de futbol, que yacía mojado.

Parte de las gradas quedaban expuestas a la lluvia, otra parte de ella contaba con un pequeño techo.

Me senté en la parte donde la lluvia caía incesante, mojándome un rato en aquella lluvia que se sentaba bien. El ambiente permanecía en silencio con tan solo la música de la lluvia que tocaba su sinfonía con su brusco contacto con el suelo. El olor a tierra mojada llenaba mis pulmones satisfactoriamente.

_"La vida no se trata de resistir a la tempestad, se trata el de danzar debajo de la lluvia"_

Me apoyé en una de mis piernas, una mariposa se paseó enfrente de mí, alejándose rápidamente de la lluvia que la acechaba.

— Qué lástima. Pensé que podía ver a los hermosos jugadores de futbol hoy —refunfuñaba una extraña voz cerca.

Me voltee para mirar quien era.

Por lo que pude deducir era un hombre. Constaba de una larga cabellera color rojo granate, pestañas pronunciadas, ojos de un verde amarillento, usando unos lentes de montura roja, de dientes afilados, una gabardina roja, unos guantes negros y unos zapatos rojos con un pequeño tacón de color marrón. De acuerdo a su aspecto, deducía que era joven.

Inusual era ese personaje que permanecía debajo del techo de las gradas.

— ¿Qué hace un joven como usted aquí? —interrogué.

— ¿¡Que has dicho!? ¿¡Joven!? —gritó asombrado.

Parecía algo molesto y ¿ofendido? ¿Acaso era un travestí o algo por el estilo?

— Ah no, entonces ¿Qué demonios es usted pues? —respondí molesta.

— Mira mocosa insolente, debes aprender a respetar a una dama como yo —me dijo echándose el cabello hacia atrás de forma coqueta.

— ¿Una dama? —traté de aguantar una risa a lo bajo pero no pude— Dice ¿una dama? —solté una risa burlona.

— ¡Mocosa me las vas a pagar! —al decirme esto escuché el sonido de una sierra eléctrica.

— Sí claro. Como digas. Verás tengo muchas cosas que hacer como para perder el tiempo aquí, con un travestí que dice ser una dama —le di la espalda, caminando para continuar con la búsqueda del Sr. Markov.

— ¡Hey! ¡No puedes ignorarme! ¡Mocosa insolente nos volveremos a ver y me las pagarás por haberme ignorado! —gritaba detrás de mí.

Transitaba por el camino de piedra que daba al comedor, mi teléfono sonó una vez más, así que me coloqué debajo del techo que quedaba en frente del comedor, contemplé por unos segundos la pantalla y de nuevo era el mismo número del apartamento.

— ¿Aló? —contesté de mala manera, porque sabía quién podía estar del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿_My lady_? —decía con voz pacifica el demonio.

— Sí Sebastian. ¿Ocurre algo? —me crucé de brazos.

— Perdone mi incompetencia. ¿Podrá llegar temprano? —interrogó.

— Mmmm… Con respecto a eso… —solté un gran estornudo— no creo que llegue temprano —cargaba la nariz tapada.

— ¿Acaso se está mojando en la lluvia, _my lady_? —su voz sonó infantil.

— S-s-sí. —respondí y me acomodé el cabello detrás de la cabeza.

Sebastian siempre entrometiéndose en donde no lo llaman. Otra de las cosas que detestaba era que fingía su voz infantil. Provocando que la bilis me hierva y rebosara en mi garganta.

El soltó un suspiro largo que se escuchaba perfectamente desde el teléfono. Inconscientemente me mordí el labio, asemejándome a un niño que trata de ocultar su travesura.

— Bien. Entonces la espero para la hora de la cena, _my lady_ —el demonio sonaba tranquilo.

— Está bien. A la hora de la cena —quise cortarle la llamada cuando me habló de último.

— Y _my lady_… —hizo una pausa.

— ¿Sí? —dije un poco molesta.

— Traté de no mojarse tanto en la lluvia, pescará un resfriado. ¿De acuerdo? —por primera vez se escuchó un poco amable.

— De acuerdo —y colgué.

¿Qué se ha creído ese demonio en darme órdenes? Se supone que su ama soy yo. No él.

Bien Natasha, respira hondo y busquemos de nuevo al Sr. Markov de nuevo.

Mi búsqueda se hizo eterna, muy eterna y ya que casi me daba por vencida apareció en frente Evans.

— Natasha ¿Qué haces aquí? Es más… ¿Por qué estás tan empapada? —su rostro mostró una expresión de sorpresa.

— ¿Qué crees? Me gane la lotería. —me volví a acomodar el cabello hacia atrás y moví los hombros.

— El Sr. Markov ¿no? —dejo escapar una risilla— Naty, Naty, Naty. Ya me encargué de todo.

— P-p-pero ¿Cómo? —lo miré incrédula.

— Simple… Para algo existen los teléfonos —mecía su Samsung Galaxy en mi cara.

De seguro lo habían contactado para avisarle de la falta de luz en el salón de los espejos. Era una buena opción usar el teléfono para avisarle.

— Bueno… ¿Y? —bajé el teléfono de mi cara.

— Hay una buena y mala noticia —relajó sus hombros y suspiro— La mala es que la planta de daño por falta de mantenimiento.

— ¿Y la buena? —entorné los ojos.

— La buena noticia es que ya se pueden retirar.

Gracias al cielo que ya terminó el ensayo. Ya me estaba sintiendo incómoda por lo mojada que me encontraba.

Lo que más deseaba en ese instante era un baño relajante con agua tibia, chocolate caliente, mi laptop, mis audífonos y mi buena música.

— ¡Al fin una noticia agradable a mis oídos! —los brazos los estire a los lados abrazando al aire— ¿Roseanne se va contigo? —pregunté.

— Sí, si se va conmigo. ¿Tienes prisa? —la cara de Evans se concentró en la pantalla del teléfono.

— ¿Qué crees? —expresé sarcástica y él me respondió con los hombros— ¡Pues claro! Me he mojado en la lluvia, tengo la nariz tapada y… —solté un estornudo.

— Has pescado un resfriado. Venga Nat, vete ya.

Por lo menos en este mundo existe una persona a la que si me entiende en algunos momentos.

o.o.o.o.o

— ¡Ah! Hogar dulce hogar—gemí por el agua tibia de mi bañera.

A mitad de camino tuve la necesidad de llamar a Sebastian para avisarle que no llegaría temprano, al decirle me respondió que luego de que terminara de ordenar mi cuarto se dirigía inmediatamente a hacer las compras.

Luego de haberme mojado en la lluvia durante un tiempo, tuve varios estornudos dentro del apartamento que varias veces hicieron que mi perrita que descansaba plácidamente se exaltara y mi nariz tampoco ayudaba, estaba tapada por el exceso de mucosa. Asco.

No le comenté nada a Sebastian por teléfono, antes de que comience a darme remedios raros de su época, que de seguro tendrán un sabor asqueroso.

El agua cálida de la tina, me relajó y mientras me daba un relajante baño, sonaba _River flows in you- Yiruma_ desde el equipo de mi habitación, que fue la recomendación por parte de Scarlet. De cierto modo, poseía buenos gustos.

Tomé el jabón olor a rosas e inicié a frotarlo por mis brazos. Por mi mente no cohabitaba nada más que las imágenes espeluznantes de las fotografías del sobre aquellos asesinatos.

Un fuerte pinchazo en mi cabeza hizo su aparición y rebobiné esa palabra absurda, sin sentido, incoherente y el encuentro que tuve con esa alucinación.

El jabón se resbaló por mis manos, cayéndose dentro de la espumosa agua.

— ¡Maldición! — exclamé en voz alta.

La puerta del baño sonó tres veces. Pensé que sólo Ruby y yo nos localizábamos en el apartamento…

— ¿Ocurre algo, my lady? — la voz de Sebastian sonaba tranquila.

…Hasta que llegó el demonio…

— ¡No! No ocurre nada. E-es solo el jabón. —respondí en tono alto, bajándolo, al tiempo que buscaba el jabón.

El demonio ha hecho muy buen uso de sus cualidades sobrenaturales como para hacer las tareas asignadas (que fueron muchas) a tiempo record. A veces me provocaba enviarlo lejos, pero algo me lo impedía.

No sé si era la mirada y la sonrisa pervertida, que me enviaba cada vez que le gritaba; me petrificaba, ocasionando que me diera un cosquilleo en la nuca o simplemente era mi mal genio y mi flojera que me lo impedían.

El silencio que habitaba anteriormente, cuando el demonio se ausentaba dio su aparición, por lo que deduje que no se situaba del otro lado de la puerta.

El estúpido jabón apareció y continué con mi limpieza habitual.

El ambiente mantuvo la calma por unos minutos hasta que…

¡Achís!

Otro estornudo solté y el jabón salió disparado a la puerta. Insulté en mis adentros la poca suerte que tenía y moví mi vista a la puerta, allí vi los pies de alguien… mi desquiciado demonio una vez más.

— Joven ama, ¿ha prestado atención a lo que le dije anteriormente? —preguntó— Es mejor que la vea, para asegurarme de que se encuentre bien.

— ¡No entres! —grité y la sangre de mi cuerpo se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

— Me refiero, a cuando termine my lady —su voz se torno tímida.

* * *

Solté un largo suspiro, sumergiendo mi rostro sonrojado por la mitad. Cerré mis ojos por unos momentos y me lleve las manos a los cachetes. Me percibí un tanto caliente. ¿Era que la lluvia hizo su efecto o la sangre que se acumulaba en mis mejillas?

**Que tal? :3 Bueno, bueno.. Ahora es que se pondra buena la cosa xD Como siempre gracias por dejar sus reviews, por serle fiel a la historia, me haran llorar de felicidad TwT **

**Dejen sus reviews, críticas, preguntas, mensajes, publicidad, vodka, cerveza, lechuga, berenjena y pan francés pa' todas. Soné medio tierrua ._. **

**YAY! \O/ **

**Capítulo IX: Ese mayordomo, primer juego**

**_…_**

**_Mi garganta me dolía intensamente, a pesar de que mi demonio se localizaba cerca, tomé fuerzas para decirle…_**

**_…_**

**_—Debería comenzar mis investigaciones —le dije fríamente. Solo asintió al instante._**

— **_¿Cuándo piensa hacerlo, my lady? —interrogó con su voz masculina._**

— **_Esta misma noche… —respondí mirándolo a los ojos. _**

**_…_**

**_La habitación se torno fría, helada, los cabellos de la nuca se me erizaron, la sangre en mis venas se congelaron por un instante…_**

**_… _**

**_¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Qué tienen que ver esto? _**

**_… _**

**_Cerca, en algún lugar, oculto, no visible, se hallaba un ojo y no era cualquiera era el ojo derecho…_**

**_…_**

— **_Estas letras no van en un orden correcto… Y… —hice una pausa tragando saliva— Faltan letras… _**

**_…_**

**_Solté un gran grito, echándome hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas. Arrastrándome como una víbora…_**

**_… _**

**_Mi respiración se agitó, mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido y los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas…_**

**_… _**

**_Miedo… Una de las sensaciones que oscurece tú mundo, tú ser. Busca tus peores temores y los vuelve en contra de ti. Hace ver el mundo oscuro, sombrío y frío, haciéndote sufrir solo por diversión…_**

**_… _**

**_Su voz me despertó de aquel mundo oscuro, sombrío y frío… Sus manos me hicieron ver el mundo de nuevo, ver el sol, sentir el calor y volver a sentir los latidos de mi corazón…_**

* * *

**Besos y abrazos chicas! **

**PD: Que Sebby las viole -w- MUACK! :* **


	9. Ese mayordomo, primer juego

**BUENAS! Cómo están? Espero que bien y que esten disfrutando de estas vagaciones, perdón, vacaciones XD Que se acuesten a las 5am (como lo hago normalmente ahora) viendo anime (yo escribo el Fic) o haciendo otras cosillas (? 7w7**

**Bueno, bueno.. Quería darles las gracias -ash ya se puso sentimental- por dejarme sus reviews y haber estado siguiendo la historia hasta ahora. Se que he subido pocos capítulos, pero, les prometo que trataré subir los que pueda en estas vacaciones antes de empezar las clases, porque de seguro ya la primera semana me mandarán 4 exámenes., 10 trabajos, 8 exposiciones, 3 hijos, 1 apocalipsis y 7 bombas por desactivar (como diría Neru) **

**Debo recordarles que algunos personajes no me corresponden, son propiedad de Yana Toboso (si fueran míos ya tuviese hijos de Sebby, Ciel, Ronald y Undertaker XD Okzya ._.) **

**Saludos a Rubén (ya tienes capítulo -suena la canción Aleluya- **

**Un abrazo a mi Fan #1 **

**Y...**

**Al fic! \o/ Are, are, are! 88' **

* * *

**Capítulo IX: Ese mayordomo, primer juego**

**o.o.o**

"_Sálvame__  
__Di mi nombre y sálvame de la oscuridad__  
__Despiértame__  
__Ordena a mi sangre que corra__  
__No puede despertar__  
__Antes de terminar incompleta__  
__Sálvame__  
__Sálvame de la nada en la que me he convertido"_

Bring me to life- Evanescence

**o.o.o.o**

— _Natasha…_ —me susurraban.

_¿Quién es? _

_— Natasha… —_susurros.

_¿Quién está allí? ¿Quién me habla? _

_— Alisson… Despierta… Abre tus ojos… —_me susurraba aquella voz desconocida para mí.

_¿Quién es? ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? _

— Ya… n-n-no me llaman… así —mi voz se entrecortaba y obedecí a lo dicho anteriormente.

Mí alrededor estaba cubierto por una oscuridad espesa, acostada en el suelo desnudo y frío.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —dije confundida.

Creí haber escuchado la voz de alguien que me susurraba.

Intenté levantarme del suelo. La oscuridad era tan espesa y fuerte que me mareaba.

— ¡Hay alguien aquí! —grité y solo mi voz hacía eco— ¡Alguien, por favor, responda!

No comprendía si lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño, un recuerdo o simplemente una pesadilla.

De algo sí estoy segura, sea lo que sea que me haya llamado, conoce mi nombre.

Los llantos de una infantil niña arroparon la oscuridad, lloraba desconsoladamente.

¿Una niña? ¿Qué hace aquí?

Me sentí atraída por su llanto, que lo seguí entre el medio de esa oscuridad tan espesa. Una oscuridad abrazadora e intensa, capaz de volver loco a cualquier ser humano.

Caminaba lentamente dejándome guiar solo por el llanto, que me atraía más y más. Mis pies desnudos tocaban el frío suelo, colándose entre mis dedos que ya estaban fríos y mis pasos dudosos me impedían pensar.

El llanto infantil se acercaba, no solo era eso, una neblina se esparcía lentamente, percibiéndolo por mis fríos y descalzos pies.

Hacia el final, lejos, yacía encendida una luz, una muy pequeña luz entre la niebla. El llanto se escuchaba cerca. No dudé en ningún segundo en acercarme.

Para mi sorpresa, era una vela, una vela color blanca que ya casi estaba por acabarse, a unos metros divisé unos pies, quise mirar de cerca.

Una niña que lloraba, una pequeña niña no más de cinco años de edad. Estaba de cuclillas, con su cabeza enterrada entre sus rodillas y abrazando sus piernas. Su aspecto era de un cabello largo color marrón que varios mechones reposaban sobre el suelo, una piel un tanto blanca, con rasguños y sucio por sus brazos, rodillas, piernas.

La niña continuaba llorando, yo me coloqué en frente de ella.

— Hey… Pequeña, no llores. ¿Estás perdida? —interrogué amable. Esta solo asintió con su cabeza aún metida entre sus rodillas— Todo está bien. Yo también estoy perdida aquí —su llanto se calmo.

Me agaché para poder darle mejor un vistazo, quedando a centímetros de ella.

— Saldremos juntas de aquí —le dije agachada.

Aquella niña coloco sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo cabizbaja, impidiéndome ver su rostro por la poca luz que nos rodeaba y lentamente se paro.

— ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Te sucede algo? —me acerqué a ella estirando mi mano y esta solo retrocedió.

— No… No me pasa nada —la voz de aquella niña me sonaba familiar— Todo está, como debería estar— dijo levantando su rostro.

No… Esto no puede ser verdad. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Es una broma?

Me paralice al ver el rostro de la pequeña niña.

El mismo rostro, la misma expresión, el mismo cabello, la misma estatura, el mismo color de piel…

Yo… Yo cuando estaba pequeña.

¿En dónde demonios estoy? ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

Todo es tan confuso. Me cuesta descifrar que es lo que está sucediendo aquí.

Cuando pensaba que las cosas se ponían más oscuras y confusas, empeora.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté, a lo que era mi yo pequeña.

Risas en eco invadieron la oscuridad, una risa espeluznante que se distorsionaba, provocándome piel de gallina.

— Vaya, vaya. Pero si es la pequeña Natasha — soltó una gran risa maléfica, no se veía rastro de quien lo expresó.

Daba vueltas esforzándome en poder observar algo entre la oscuridad, la niebla y con la pequeña ayuda de la luz vela que se quedaba sin nada.

— ¿Para qué te esfuerzas? Si estoy aquí mismo —deje de dar vueltas, quedándome quieta y dándole la espalda a mi yo pequeña— No es linda. Es toda una linda y tierna niña —me di la vuelta lentamente.

Para mi sorpresa, una gran sombra permanecía detrás de la pequeña yo. Una larga y extraña sombra, con una sonrisa tan ancha, que dejaba ver unos dientes afilados como cuchillas, deformante.

Definitivamente era una pesadilla, una temible pesadilla.

— ¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¡Sal de una buena vez! —exclamé.

Quiero que termine ya. Termina de una buena vez por todas.

— ¡Ah! Pero que impaciente eres —la voz femenina sonó entre risas macabras.

Mi cuerpo se mantuvo paralizado, mis manos sudaban en frío, las piernas me temblaban.

En cualquier momento podía caer y desmantelarme como un cristal frágil.

Frágil… No…

Me convencí en no ser frágil, pero, me di cuenta que ya, desde antes, era frágil. ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de ser un humano.

Los humanos somos frágiles, esa es nuestra naturaleza. No importa cuán fuerte finjas ser, siempre serás frágil, frágil como un cristal. Tan frágil como un copo de nieve al simple tacto de la palma de la mano.

— Tienes razón, no debería dar más rodeos… ¡Heme aquí! —de atrás de la pequeña salió la espeluznante sonrisa.

— Pero… Q-que —tartamudee.

Mi cuerpo temblaba más que antes, todo mi cuerpo sudaba en frío, los escalofríos no dejaban de cesar.

Era yo otra vez… Solo un poco diferente.

Mi cabello era más largo hasta llegar a la cintura, color negro azabache, unos mechones en mi rostro, mi piel blanca de porcelana, los mismos labios y mis ojos…

No eran los mismos ojos, eran de otro color, un color repugnante e inolvidable para mí.

Rojos como la sangre misma.

En mi mente no cabía que esa podía ser yo, aunque tuviéramos la misma forma, el mismo rostro, el mismo cuerpo, los mismos labios, y solo cambiara en algunas cosas, no creía que era yo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? —soltó una risilla.

No sabía que decir. Además, ¿que podía decirle? No vale, todo bien. ¿Qué hubo con la pequeña yo? ¿Quieren hacer una pijamada? Juguemos videojuegos, contemos chismes, comamos helado…

... No….

— Ya que parece que no hablas —parloteo dando vueltas— Te explicaré —se paro dando la espalda, y pude ver la misma marca que me habían hecho.

— ¿Qué me explicarás? Solo quiero salir de aquí —le dije.

— Vaya. Si hablas. Bien… —se dio la vuelta quedando frente de mí.

— Aléjate de mí —me eche hacia atrás.

Lo que más anhelaba en ese momento era salir de ahí y que ese mal sueño terminará. Acabaría volviéndome loca y tendría que pasar mi vida entera en un manicomio, sola, tomando pastillas, hasta que la piel se me marchitará y mi corazón dejara de latir.

— ¡Préstame atención! ¡Mucha atención querida! —me tomó del cuello y me levanto a unos escasos centímetros del suelo.

Intentaba luchar, golpeaba sus brazos con la fuerza que me quedaba, pataleaba y mis esfuerzos parecían inútiles contra mi otra yo.

— ¡Algún día volverás, y en ese día seremos una! —la misma risa maléfica retumbó en el lugar, haciendo eco— Y verás… Que los propios demonios los crea uno mismo. Sigue, continua con tu miedo al pasado, que así nos alimentamos más.

Yo tan solo sudaba, veía doble por el poco oxígeno que contenía. Su risa se hizo tan macabra como el principio.

En mi alrededor habían varias yo pequeña, como la anterior junto con llamas ardientes que las quemaban, estas se derretían como muñecos de cera, dejando ver sus huesos, la sangre salía de los cuerpos, y se esparcía por todo el lugar. Algunas sus ojos colgaban, otras no tenían brazos, su rostro se deformaba en una sonrisa sádica, con dientes afilados y en su integridad se aproximaban a mí formando un círculo.

Me dejo caer en el suelo, golpeándome fuertemente mi cabeza, boca abajo y se alejaba hacia atrás junto a las otras. Danzaba con ellas, las tomaba entre sus brazos, las lanzaba y se desplomaban en el suelo partiéndose al igual que una muñeca de porcelana, se bañaba en la sangre.

Un espantoso espectáculo para una espectadora como yo. Que era totalmente diferente a la que se localizaba allí.

— ¡Ah! —suspiró— ¿No son hermosas? —tomó entre sus dedos blancos manchados de sangre, una de las cabezas, esta tenía en sus ojos huecos negros, saliendo de ella chorros de sangre al igual que de su cuello.

— D-d-detente… —intenté decir.

Ya no quería más. Era una completa tortura estar ahí.

Tanta sangre, tanta confusión, tanto dolor.

¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Ah cierto! —se llevo un dedo ensangrentado hacia sus labios— Cuando estés desesperada, cuando ya no aguantes el remordimiento, el dolor que llevas dentro, el peso de tu pasado, estaré para ti. Estaré esperándote y acabaremos con esta pesadilla, junto con la maldición que cargábamos los de esta familia —torció su cabeza— Porque ese es el destino de todos los Phantomhive.

Ese nombre otra vez… Otra vez el nombre…

En mí me repetía ese nombre una y otra vez. El eco en mi mente con ese nombre se reproducía rápidamente.

— ¡Adelante mis pequeñas es toda suya! O quise decir, toda nuestra… —luego de que gritara, todas sacaron un cuchillo, volviéndose a mí.

Sebastian… Sebastian… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde te encuentras?

De mis ojos salían lágrimas, se derramaban por mis mejillas que me quemaban, me di de cuenta que era el último día de mi incontable existencia.

— S-S-Sebastian… —dije en lo bajo.

¿Eh? —aquella yo sé volteo confundida.

S-S-S-Se-Sebastian… Sebastian —susurre.

A mi cabeza llego Sebastian. El demonio al que me veo atada por un contrato. Lo quería en ese momento, quería que estuviera allí.

Anhelaba sus brazos, los mismos brazos que me habían salvado de esa vez, la misma calidez con la que me había devuelto la vida, la misma sonrisa que me hacía enfadar, sus acciones con las que me convertía en una niña malcriada.

De alguna manera, quería que estuviera allí, viendo mis últimos momentos antes de ser devorada por mi pasado, por mi propio demonio, por mi propio odio, mi propio rencor y por mí misma…

Entre mis lágrimas, la sangre, las risas macabras, al otro lado observé la misma pintura que contemplé en la biblioteca, solo que esta se movía.

Estaba allí sentada la misma mujer, el mismo hombre, pero el niño, no se encontraba con ellos.

La mire tranquilamente y esta pareció mirarme, me dedicó tan solo su sonrisa tierna, cálida antes de que se fundieran en llamas.

Estiré mi mano lentamente, tratando de tomarlos, para salvarlos solté un grito que me desgarró la garganta, irreconocible hasta para mí misma.

— ¡No! —grité despertándome.

Jadeaba, sudaba, tenía calor. Las sábanas y parte de las almohadas se localizaban esparcidas por el suelo.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba incesante. No podía controlar bien mi respiración.

Mi cabeza me dolió, lleve mis manos a ella, reflejando en mi mente escenas de la pesadilla que había tenido.

Visualicé mi habitación, estaba igual, la luz de la luna entraba por la puerta deslizable que da a la terraza. Las cosas permanecían en su lugar. Fue solo una pesadilla.

— ¡Joven ama! —gritó entrando mi demonio— ¡Detrás de usted!

La piel se me puso de gallina. Voltee mi cabeza para ver que sucedía, que demonios estaba pasando. Para mi sorpresa una sombra se confundía con la mía.

Esta mostraba una sonrisa afilada parecida a la de la pesadilla, mostró una de sus manos a un lado y saco un cuchillo que se marcaba perfectamente a pesar de ser una sombra. Lo levanto encima de mi cabeza, y en ese instante Sebastian interrumpió lanzando unos cuchillos de mesa, provocando que se apartara y huyera.

— ¿Le paso algo, my lady? —preguntó.

— No… No creo —ladee la cabeza.

En esos momentos no quería decirle a Sebastian que me había ocurrido en verdad. Preferiría quedarme con mi temor y mi miedo. No quería preocuparlo, ya me localizaba lo suficientemente enferma como para darle una carga más. Sobre todo porque un ser del infierno, como él no sería capaz de entenderlo.

Él solo conocía el hambre. No conocía el miedo, el rencor, el odio, el cariño o el perdón. Según él, ese es el error de los seres humanos, de los cual se repugna tanto.

Aunque era un demonio, en varias ocasiones, decía que no comprendía el afecto entre los humanos, tampoco su inocencia.

Tampoco entendía el aferrarse y tenerle cariño a bestias como los perros. A lo único que le tenía cierto interés es a los gatos, porque a según él, no se quejan de las cosas, tienen patas acolchadas y son esponjocitos.

— Solo fue una pesadilla… Creo —susurré y me abracé las piernas— Sí… Solo fue eso… —quería permanecer lo más relajada posible.

Miré la luna que quedaba perfectamente en frente de la puerta deslizable, le eche un vistazo a Sebastian y recogía las almohadas que se habían caído al suelo, me arropé entre las sábanas, acurrucándome de la inquietud.

— Bien… Que descanse, my lady. Que tenga buenas noches —hizo su reverencia alejándose.

— Espera… —le hablé.

Sebastian se hallaba de espaldas a mí, me percaté de que lo tomaba por la manga de su ropa.

— Y-yo… S-s-solo quería… pedirte… que —se me entrecortaba la voz.

— ¿Me quedara, my lady? —se volteo.

No deseaba en esos instantes que me viera como una niña indefensa e infantil. Solo que, tenía miedo y estaba a punto de desmantelarme, dejándome arrastrar por el miedo.

— S-solo… hasta que me quede dormida —mis mejillas se tornaron calientes, ruborizándome.

— No hay problema, joven ama —sonrió y yo quité mis manos de su manga.

Asentí y este me arropo nuevamente con las sábanas. Cerré mis ojos, sintiendo de cerca la respiración de mi demonio en mi frente.

— Puede descansar tranquila. Yo la protegeré, my lady —me susurró acomodándome un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

**O.o.o.o**

La puerta rechinaba en lo bajo.

— Buenos días, my lady… —me susurro Sebastian.

Yo solo me hallaba tapada de pies a cabeza con la sábana; poseía un enorme sueño.

No le respondí nada, lo único que hice fue envolverme más en las cálidas sábanas.

— My lady, es hora de tomarse la medicina —dijo.

— ¿Hmm? —me desenvolví— ¿Qué hora es? —me restregaba las manos por los ojos para abrirlos.

Las ocho en punto de la mañana, my lady —Sebastian llenaba una cuchara con el jarabe para la fiebre.

— Es temprano todavía —suspire.

Me acomode mejor a la orilla de la cama y me estiré. De verdad que pasé una noche agitada, no me recuperaba de la pesadilla que tuve, así que decidí hacer algunos ejercicios. No salía al aire libre porque no me recuperaba del todo del resfriado y si lo hacía de seguro mi demonio me lo impediría; pasaría un tiempo jugando _Just Dance 4 _desbloqueando los bailes, que me faltaban, con el Xbox 360 Kinect que me regaló mi madre en navidad.

Es un buen juego para mantenerse un poco en la línea como diría mi madre.

— ¿Qué piensa hacer en la mañana, joven ama? —se acercaba a mí con el jarabe y lo tomé.

— Lo que hago todas las mañanas… Ejercicio —moví mis hombros, mirando indiferente.

En las mañanas de los fines de semana o al no ir a clases, era ya una costumbre el levantarme a las ocho de la mañana para hacer ejercicios o practicar defensa personal sola.

Mientras me bañaba, padecí de un ardor y un dolor en el lado izquierdo del cuello, al igual que en el hombro. A mi opinión era un poco ajeno el dolor en la parte izquierda del cuello, ya que, si era el sello del contrato este se fijaba del lado derecho, por otro lado, el dolor del hombro, si que era raro. Me atreví a verme en el espejo para revisar.

En mi cuello se marcaban en un color rosado tornando a rojo una mano, perfectamente moldeada, y en mi hombro unos rasguños aún frescos. Me asombré al verlo y recordé la pesadilla.

Me resbalé, cayendo de espaldas a la pared golpeándome con el botiquín de Primeros Auxilios. Los rasguños iniciaron a arderme, pero este no era cualquier ardor, era diferente.

Me quemaba la piel, rasgándomela con el paso incesante de las llamas, podía contemplar en mi mente la imagen perfecta del fuego, rojizo, amarillento, devorando todo a su paso, convirtiéndolo en nada más que cenizas.

Con mi fuerza me levante en busca de alguna crema que pudiera calmarme el terrible ardor que sentía en mi piel. Las cremas y los objetos que habitaban en el botiquín se me resbalaban de las manos cayendo al suelo, caí junto con ellos y trataba de tomarlos. Se me resbalaban por mis manos que temblaban violentamente. Me rendí y acudí al lavamanos mojándome con el agua fría el hombro y el cuello.

El agua fría calmó el ardor; suspire y mire mi rostro en el espejo.

Las ojeras que conservaba mi rostro se notaban, pálido, los labios secos; una muerta en vida.

o.o.o.o

— ¡Un nivel más! —gritaba.

Mi cuerpo sudado aún se mantenía en pie, firme. Me faltaban unos pocos bailes para terminar,

— Bien… El siguiente es… —observé la pantalla del televisor— _Disturbia- Rihanna_... —moví mi mano y me prepare.

Mi demonio no se hallaba cerca, por lo que me sentí cómoda estando un poco sola, tan solo con la compañía de mi pequeña mascota.

A mitad de la canción tuve que poner pausa, la molestia del lado izquierdo seguía, mascullé un poco y mi perrita se levantó. Me observó, y le respondí con una caricia en la cabeza.

Continúe con el juego, ya casi terminaba cuando la presencia de mi salvaje demonio apareció.

— ¿Qué está haciendo, my lady? —sonó su voz tan masculina como siempre.

Yo proseguía, bailando como de costumbre. No le miré.

— Jugando… —con tono indiferente seguía mi mirada en el televisor.

— Así que… ¿Con esto se divierten los humanos hoy en día? —se sentó en uno de los sofás individuales lejos de Ruby, contemplando el televisor y a mí. Por desgracia.

— Sí… Los tiempos han cambiado más de lo que piensas… —al terminar de decirle, el juego terminó.

— Interesante… —dijo parándose del sofá.

Yo me acomodé el cabello, ya que los mechones que poseía amarrados en la cola se salieron y me encaminé a la terraza.

No era el escenario perfecto para estar tranquila, el ruido de los carros, las cornetas, la gente hablando y gritando, era lo que se podía escuchar desde ese lugar, pero, por lo menos la brisa que pasaba de vez en cuando, era suficiente.

Me senté en la mesa, y llamé a Ruby. La acosté sobre mis piernas, haciéndole caricias en la cabeza, esta se fue quedando dormida. Mirando a mi mascota que permanecía dormida, el teléfono vibró. Lo tomé para ver que era.

Un pin de Rose.

"_Hey, Nat. __¿Tienes chance? Si tienes un chance, avísame para llamarte"_

No respondí nada, en pocas palabras la deje en el famoso R, tiré el teléfono en la mesa, me eché hacia atrás y me pase las manos por la cara.

— Aquí tiene, my lady —Sebastian llego con una ensalada de frutas y un jugo de moras. Contenía kiwi, fresas, bananas y manzanas, bañadas en miel. Se veía delicioso.

El demonio hizo reverencia, para luego alejarse.

Solamente pude probar una fresa, porque el ardor despertó, esta vez ya no poseía el dominio para aguantarlo.

— Sebastian —le llamé y se volteó.

— ¿Dígame? —el tono en su voz cambió.

Ruby huyó corriendo hacia el apartamento. Giré mi cabeza, quedando de perfil. Quité mi cabello que me tapaba el cuello, y retiré una parte de la camisa deportiva que tenía puesta de mi hombro.

Pensé que se podía ver bien las marcas.

Sebastian se vinculaba, hasta establecerse en frente de mí. Se inclinó hacia mí hombro observándolo.

— ¿My lady, cómo se lo hizo? —me interrogó sereno. Mi garganta me dolía intensamente, a pesar de que mi demonio se localizaba cerca, tomé fuerzas para decirle.

— No sé… —dije dudosa- Está mañana… en el momento que fui al baño y me miré en el espejo… tenía eso y ya –creo que el tono en mi voz me delataba, porque no era exactamente lo que paso.

— Bien… Espéreme un momento por favor, my lady —se alejó y se encaminó para el apartamento.

Si algo persistía en mis pensamientos, era aquel término con el que se refirió hacia mí familia, mejor dicho, nuestra familia. ¿Phantomhive? Nuestra familia no pertenece a eso, más aún, nadie de los descendientes posee ese apellido o nombre, no que yo sepa.

Mis ansias de investigar aumentaron luego de haber tenido esa pesadilla. Raramente me sentí atraída, pero, debo ser precavida y actuar de manera, precisa, sigilosa, porque puede que solo sea una trampa.

Esas personas o seres, no piensan detenerse, van directamente hacia mí, esperando la circunstancia en que baje la guardia para tomarme de nuevo.

El demonio regresó con cremas, algodón y alcohol.

Presiento que veré a Mephisto Pheles en carne propia.

Ubicó las cosas encima de la mesa, en orden de tamaño, para ser precisos. A decir verdad, Sebastian no era solo arrogante, fastidioso y demás, sino que también era perfeccionista al cien por ciento.

— Debería comenzar mis investigaciones —le dije fríamente. Solo asintió al instante.

— ¿Cuándo piensa hacerlo, my lady? —interrogó con su voz masculina.

— Esta misma noche… —respondí mirándolo a los ojos.

**o.o.o.**

**Capítulo IX **

**Parte II **

**Game… **_**over?**_

**o.o.o.**

"_El que busca la verdad, corre el riesgo de encontrarla"_

Manuel Vicent

o.o.o.o

La habitación se tornó fría, helada, los cabellos de la nuca se me erizaron, la sangre en mis venas se congelaron por un instante al asentarme en frente de la gran mesa del estudio, junto con la laptop que usaría para hacer mis investigaciones.

Un suspiro se fugó; apreté con fuerzas las fotos que las sostenía entre mis manos y decidida a acabar con el clima de la habitación, me acomodé en el taburete.

Aparté las fotos de un lado de la laptop, moví el ratón y la pantalla se iluminó.

Abrí el ordenador, buscando la página que me da acceso a los expedientes policiacos e inicié mi investigación, analizando una de las fotos.

Tomé una de las fotos revisándola por detrás, con unos números escritos. Números del caso.

**Caso FC0369**

Introduce el número del caso, y se abrió una ventana con los datos.

**Caso FC0369**

_**Nombres y apellidos: Philip Becher.**_

_**Edad: 22 años. **_

_**Fecha de Nacimiento: 14- 06-1990. **_

_**Descripción: Cabello negro rizado, ojos marrones, piel morena, musculatura normal, estatura 1, 81 mts. **_

_**Otros: Estudiante de medicina, en Academy of Medical Science. Promedio normal. Independiente. Soltero. **_

_**Oficio: Estudiante. Repartidor de pizza. **_

_**Antecedentes criminales: NINGUNO. **_

_**Escenario Forense**_

_**Forma de muerte: Criminal.**_

_**Lugar de fallecimiento: Se encuentra el cadáver abandonado en canal —no especificado—**_

_**Hora de fallecimiento: 2 de la madrugada. **_

_**Examen externo del cadáver: Ropas retiradas de forma violenta. Impacto en la nuca con ladrillo. Extremidades separadas y mutiladas violentamente. Ojo derecho retirado de su cavidad.**_

_**Examen interno del cadáver: En exámenes de sangre se localizó 5mg del sedante Midazolam. En exámenes pulmonares se dio la aparición de Cloroformo. **_

_**Arma homicida: Cuchillo carnicero.**_

_**Estado del caso: Sin resolver. **_

_**ESCENA SIN SUFICIENTES PRUEBAS**_

Jamás ocurrió en mi mente el utilizar el ordenador para inspeccionar los casos que tanto convocaban mi atención. De no ser por mi secuestro o casi asesinato, no hubiese dado con ellos. Por lo cual me sorprendí al saber que se hallaba sin resolver.

Eso quería dar a entender que ya quedaron en el olvido.

Tomé una pluma, una hoja y anoté lo que requería con más precisión a mi opinión.

No más, proseguí a tomar otra de las fotografías, abrí otra pestaña e introduce el número del caso.

_**Caso HB0467**_

_**Nombres y apellidos: Haven de Niro **_

_**Edad: 18 años. **_

_**Fecha de nacimiento: 16-01-1992**_

_**Descripción: pelirojo, ojos azules, piel blanca, pecas, musculatura media, estatura 1,69mts.**_

_**Otros: Estudiante de preparatoria, en Saint Henry College. Promedio bajo.**_

Me paralicé al leer aquello _**"Estudiante de preparatoria, en Saint Henry College". **_

Imposible de creer. Es el lugar donde estudio.

Mi mano que se apoyaba en el ratón temblaba, mientras que mis ojos se concentraban en esa oración.

Nadie, en mi Institución, que yo rememoré, comentaba lo pasado con ese joven. Nada, absolutamente nada.

No sólo los jóvenes buenos mueren. Nadie sabe la próxima aparición que haría la muerte, a quién tomará, a quién buscará o a quién le ha llegado la hora de pasar al Otro Lado.

La muerte no juzga a ninguna persona; no importa que tan bueno hayas sido o que tan malo hayas sido, cuanta edad tengas, si eres joven, niño o viejo; la muerte solo cumple con el trabajo de tomar la vida de las personas.

Lo que nunca se sabe es: ¿cuándo?, ¿dónde? y ¿a qué momento? Llega ella. Por lo que se tiene que estar plenamente preparado día a día para recibirla.

Así el joven haya sido un mal arbitrario en la Institución, si se colaba en peleas o era un buscapleitos, esos términos desaparecen, profesores, amigos y familiares le recuerdan a un modelo de valentía por haber llegado —fuese lo que fuese— lejos. Los seres humanos, necesitamos que hasta las vidas pérdidas posean algo, un significado.

Cosa que éste joven no lo contenía.

Apreté mis labios y continué.

… _**Soltero. Jefe del Club de Natación —no especificado—. **_

_**Oficio: Estudiante. Nadador. **_

_**Antecedentes Criminales: Ninguno. **_

_**Escenario Forense **_

_**Forma de muerte: accidental. **_

_**Lugar de la escena del crimen: Apartamento abandonado —no especificado—**_

_**Hora de fallecimiento: 12 de la medianoche. **_

_**Examen externo del cadáver: Ropas retiradas de forma violenta. Moretones en la mayoría de las extremidades. Ojo retirado de su cavidad. **_

_**Examen interno del cadáver: En exámenes de sangre se localizaron 30mg del sedante Midazolam. En exámenes pulmonares se dio la aparición de Cloroformo. **_

_**Arma homicida: Sobredosis de Midazolam intravenosa. **_

_**Estado del caso: Sin resolver. **_

_**ESCENA SIN SUFICIENTES PRUEBAS**_

Otro caso sin resolver.

Joder, al parecer a nadie les interesa este tipo de casos. Ni siquiera un poco.

No sé que es peor, darle la noticia de que un familiar, conocido o amigo, lo han asesinado o decirles que nunca encontraron al culpable o los culpables de quien le quitó la vida.

Una vez más anoté lo necesario a mi juicio.

**Caso IF0012**

_**Nombres y apellidos: Thomas Anderson.**_

_**Edad: 27 años.**_

_**Fecha de nacimiento: 14-02-1973**_

_**Descripción: Cabello castaño oscuro, corto, ojos negros, piel oscura, musculatura normal, estatura 1,73 mts.**_

_**Otros: Camionero. Comprometido. Independiente. **_

_**Oficio: Conductor de camiones y repartidor de mercancías —no especificado—**_

_**Antecedentes Criminales: Encarcelado por 24 horas al manejar ebrio. **_

**Escenario Forense**

_**Forma de muerte: Accidental.**_

_**Lugar de fallecimiento: Autopista número 46.**_

_**Hora de fallecimiento: 3 de la madrugada.**_

_**Examen externo del cadáver: Impacto del volante en el rostro, nariz rota, facciones cortadas y vidrios incrustados, herida abierta en la cabeza. Ojo derecho retirado de su cavidad.**_

_**Examen interno del cadáver: En exámenes de sangre se localizó heroína y alcohol. Hematoma cerebral.**_

_**Arma homicida: Parabrisas. **_

_**Estado del caso: Resuelto.**_

**CASO CERRADO**

Al fin… Un caso que ha sido resuelto.

No saben el alivio que me da, el que no todas las muertes de estas personas hayan sido provocadas, sino que han sido también, culpa de su responsabilidad.

Hay algo que no comprendo aquí… ¿Ojo derecho retirado de su cavidad?

En la mayoría de los casos que he estado revisando hasta ahora, tienen la misma relación.

¿Cómo es esto posible? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto?

**Caso KM1305**

_**Nombres y apellidos: Olive Lowell. **_

_**Edad: 24 años. **_

_**Fecha de nacimiento: 13-08-1981**_

_**Descripción: Cabello castaño con mezclas rubias, corte en hongo, ojos marrones, piel bronceada, musculatura normal, estatura 1,60 mts. **_

_**Otros: Estudiante de Administración fuera del país. **_

_**Oficio: Estudiante. Mesonera\Cajera. **_

_**Antecedentes Criminales: Ninguno. **_

**Escenario Forense**

_**Forma de muerte: Suicidio. **_

_**Lugar de fallecimiento: Apartamento. **_

_**Hora de fallecimiento: 1 de la madrugada. **_

_**Examen externo del cadáver: Ojo derecho retirado de su cavidad. Impacto de bala en el centro de la cabeza. **_

_**Examen interno del cadáver: En exámenes de sangre se localizó cocaína. **_

_**Arma suicida: Pistola.**_

_**Estado del caso: Resuelto.**_

**CASO CERRADO**

¿Suicidio? ¿Ojo derecho retirado de su cavidad otra vez? ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Sí, se continúan repitiendo lo mismo, algo que no encajaba con cada persona. A decir verdad, las personas eran totalmente distintas: Edades, año de nacimientos, oficios…

No comprendo….

**Caso JL3001**

_**Nombres y apellidos: Martin Glassglow.**_

_**Edad: 16 años. **_

_**Fecha de nacimiento: 15-10-1979**_

_**Descripción: Cabello castaño con mezclas anaranjadas, largo, ojos negros, piel rosada, musculatura media, estatura 1,76 mts. **_

_**Otros: Estudiante de preparatoria en Londres Academy. Promedio sobresaliente. Músico.**_

_**Oficio: Estudiante. Músico. **_

_**Antecedentes Criminales: Ninguno. **_

**Escenario Forense**

_**Forma de muerte: Natural.**_

_**Lugar de fallecimiento: Hospital Central de Londres.**_

_**Hora de fallecimiento: 3:45 de la madrugada.**_

_**Examen externo del cadáver: Ojo derecho retirado de su cavidad.**_

_**Examen interno del cadáver: Falla respiratoria. En exámenes pulmonares se da la aparición de Cloroformo. **_

_**Arma homicida: Biológica. **_

_**Estado del caso: Resuelto. **_

**CASO CERRADO**

¿Otra vez lo mismo? ¿Acaso todos tienen la misma relación?

Era lo mismo en este caso. Por lo que fui colocando el número de los casos una y otra vez. Estos abrían ventanas y ventanas con la misma descripción. Mismo ojo… el derecho.

Las percibí violentamente como se reflejaban en mis ojos. Por lo que golpee la laptop, cerrándola. Me recosté encima de la laptop, me dolía mucho la cabeza.

Me restregué los ojos, y me levanté para acercarme a la ventana, que daba la perfecta vista de la luna. Su débil luz, a penas entraba para iluminar la habitación; se percibía tan cerca, que la tenía en las narices, literalmente.

Acompañada del silencio, y la tranquilidad, pegue mi cabeza contra el vidrio. En el reflejo del vidrio se veía claramente la hora desde el reloj antiguo que me obsequió mi abuela de mi regreso de Paris.

Doce y media exactamente.

Ya era tarde, por más que se diga, los exámenes empezarían pronto, el descansar bien me ayudaría un poco para resistir las horas para estudiar.

Me despegué y decidí echarles un último vistazo a las fotos.

¿Qué es esto?

Me quede inmóvil…

En cada escena, cerca, en algún lugar, oculto, no visible, se hallaba un ojo y no era cualquiera, era el ojo derecho. Imposible.

Agudicé mi vista, y encontré algo… Letras…

Algunas letras, talladas en el suelo, en las paredes con sangre, en alguna parte del cadáver, obviamente muy pequeñas, a penas se podían notar. Pero, no para mí.

Divisé cada una y fui anotando las letras, en orden de investigación.

— Estas letras no van en un orden correcto… Y… —hice una pausa tragando saliva— Faltan letras…

Miré la hoja donde escribí las letras, escrito poseía: _**"Ph tomhive"**_

¿Qué significará eso? No entiendo…

En ese instante vinieron a mi mente Antonella y mi secuestro. Rellené los espacios que faltaban y...

"_**Phantomhive"**_

No, no otra vez. Lo mismo.

¿Qué tengo que ver con ellos? Con esa familia.

La mente me daba vueltas, vueltas y vueltas. Las imágenes de la pesadilla aparecían una y otra vez.

**Sangre… Llamas… Fuego… Sangre… Risas… Huesos rotos… Sangre… Sangre… Impura…**

— Phantomhive… —pude mirar los labios de mi otra yo diciéndolo.

Se repetía en eco, la cabeza me palpitaba, mí alrededor me daba vueltas, me mareaba.

Solté un gran grito, echándome hacia atrás, cayendo de espalda, arrastrándome como una víbora, daba patadas, tumbando la silla, las fotografías y la laptop, haciendo un ruido espantoso.

Las fotografías iniciaron a incendiarse una por una, agarrando las paredes y toda la habitación. Mi respiración se agitó, mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido y los ojos se me llenaban de lágrimas.

Una sensación, ya experimentada despertó en mi interior, miedo.

Miedo, una de las sensaciones que oscurece tú mundo, tú ser. Busca tus peores temores y los vuelve en contra de ti. Hace ver el mundo oscuro, sombrío y frío, haciéndote sufrir solo por diversión.

Me invadía el miedo. Recorría mi cuerpo, abrazándolo y destruyendo la cordura que me quedaba. Destruyendo mi pequeño escudo.

Mi escudo se rompió, dejando expuesto a la humana que era.

La habitación se quemaba, ardía en llamas, en conjunto ardía, transformándolo en cenizas. En simples recuerdos, en simples baratijas, que solo sirven de leña para el fuego.

El fuego se aproximaba a mí lentamente, en línea ascendente, quemando y destruyendo lo que se le cruzaba por el camino.

Yo por mi parte, desesperada, me arrastraba, como un gusano, huyendo de su presa. Un simple gusano, lento, sabiendo que no hay escapatoria y consciente de lo que le espera…

Mis ojos rebosaban en lágrimas, mi garganta me dolía, mis gritos hasta yo misma ni los escuchaba.

Y en un instante, los latidos de mi corazón se percibían distantes, alejados.

¿Nunca han sentido alguna vez esa sensación de que el alma abandona sus cuerpos?

La misma sensación la experimenté en esa circunstancia. Como tu alma va dejando tu cuerpo, no escuchas tus latidos, no percibes nada a tu alrededor, tu cuerpo permanece inmóvil y te pesa, respiras con dificultad, tus ojos se cierran; la sangre corre velozmente por tus venas llevando consigo la adrenalina… hasta que escuchas el silbido, el silbido de la muerte.

Mis oídos se taparon, solo oyendo un silbido a lo lejos, supe que era ella y yo, me perdí entre las llamas.

— ¡Joven ama! ¡Joven ama despierte! —preste atención a lo lejos.

La voz, esa voz inusual para mí en esos momentos.

En mis adentros, me decían que la conocía de alguna parte. No obstante, el miedo y la desesperación, habían tomado control de mí. Peor aún, el silbido ya me estaba llamando.

Correr, salir de ahí era lo que más deseaba en ese momento, alejarme de las llamas incesantes, antes de que ellas me tomaran. Cosa que era imposible, porque mi cuerpo, no respondía, solo las llamas se reflejaban en mis ojos; sentía como perdía la vida lentamente, sin poder hacer nada.

Solté un grito y gemí del dolor, al sentir que algo jalaba de mi piel, la sensación en la que separan tu cuerpo del alma.

— ¡My lady! ¡My lady reaccione! —esa voz… la conozco de alguna parte. — ¡My lady despierte! —reconocí su voz.

Sebastian…

Mi demonio…

Su voz me despertó de aquel mundo oscuro, sombrío, frío de mis adentros. Sus manos me hicieron ver el mundo de nuevo, ver el sol, sentir el calor en fría piel y volver a sentir los latidos de mi corazón.

Observé a los ojos a Sebastian, su mirada me transmitía claramente que se preocupo por mi estado, aterrado.

Nos miramos por unos segundos, sus ojos carmesí, lucían llamativos a la luz de la luna. Su rostro perfectamente moldeado, su piel de porcelana la iluminaba la fría y débil luz de la luna, era real. Era él, era mi demonio, y di cuenta, que no pasó nada.

Era producto de mi imaginación.

Por mi parte, yo recostada en el piso frío, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, mi cuerpo tensado, despertó, y él, arrodillado sosteniéndome con delicadeza.

Con las lágrimas rebozando, casi cayéndome por las mejillas, me aferré a su cuello, escondiendo mi rostro. Su cuerpo tibio, me dio la tranquilidad que tanto requería en ese instante; el olor de su perfume me calmó por completo, las lágrimas no paraban de caerme por las mejillas.

Estoy viva de nuevo.

* * *

**Capítulo X: Ese mayordomo, ojos de serpiente**

**O.o.o.**

**... La interacción que establecía con mi piano de cola fue interrumpida por mi teléfono…**

**….**

— **Rose, **¿**qué ha pasado? —el tono de su voz sonaba distinto a otras veces…**

**…**

**... La señora April no estará para presentación del domingo familiar y tampoco para la de Navidad…**

**… **

— **¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —mostré con cierto desgano— No creo que la Institución paré sus actividades por ella, ¿o me equivoco? **

— **Estas en lo cierto… **

**…**

**…El teléfono retornó a sonar una vez más…**

**…**

— **Natasha, hemos ubicado a alguien nuevo para sustituir a April. Tendremos una reunión y es necesaria tu presencia. Te esperamos a las tres de la tarde. **

**…**

**Sebastian insistió en venir conmigo. No le reclamé, ya me daba igual. Eso sí, él fue manejando. **

**…**

**….Al entrar al salón de los espejos, lugar en donde se realizaba la reunión, percibí un aura extraña…**

**…**

**…Algo no anda bien aquí… **

**… **

**…Saludé a todos como era de costumbre y me situé a un lado de la mesa…**

**…**

**Un hombre de complexión delgada parecido al de Sebastian atravesó la puerta…**

**…**

**…Aquel contenía el cabello corto con corte irregular, flequillo enmarcado en la parte derecha de su rostro, de ojos color dorado y portando gafas…**

**… **

— **Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Claude Faustus. Ocuparé el puesto de April por un tiempo. **

**…**

**… El ambiente se tensó, corría el tiempo lento para los que estábamos allí… **

**…**

**… Sebastian también se tensó, lo sentí en el sello del contrato en mi cuello… **

* * *

**Chan cha chan! Que tal el Capi? Lo sé, lo sé u.u **

**Quedo un poco extraño.. Y largo.. Es necesario, porque aquí ya Nat empieza a experimentar los miedos de su pasado y se revelarán partes, que no recuerda con exactitud. **

**También en los escenarios forenses algunas cosas faltan y otras no, esto se debe a que los casos son tan viejos y le parecen tan innecesarios que dejan de buscar información, dejando los casos con poca información. Otros dicen tenerla completa pero no es así, etc, etc.. Mientras la historia se desenvuelve, información y datos importante saldrán a la luz.**

**Una vez más, dejen sus reviews. Ustedes me inspiran a continuar la historia espero que la sigan hasta el final. **

**Un beso y un abrazo.. **

**Sebby me espera -w-**


	10. Ese mayordomo, ojos de serpiente

**Hooola! Chiquillos y chiquillas -w- aquí les traigo otro capítulo c:**

**Lamento no haberlo colocado antes, desde hace un tiempo ya estaba listo u-u pero tuve algunas pequeñas complicaciones y no pude subirlo. Además, pronto estará listo el 11. Agradezco mucho sus reviews, sirven de inspiración para continuar la historia :'), por otra parte, habrá un nuevo Fic, se llamará "Dulce o trato: promesa" pero esta vez estarán los violables y hermosos Kaito y Gakupo, junto con Meiko :3. Este Fic no lo escribiré yo sola. Lo haremos Shadechu Nightray y mi persona :3. Esperenloo! n.n**

**Antes de que comiencen a leerlo, quería recomendarles una música de fondo para darle ambiente. En este orden: Sonata al chiaro di luna- Beethoven. Forbidden act- Haketa Takefumi. Eso es todo ^o^.**

**Y al FIC!**

* * *

**Capítulo X: Ese mayordomo, ojos de serpiente**

**o.o.o.**

"_La creencia que todo es posible, parte de ti mismo, de tu fuerza de voluntad"_

Evans Simmson.

**O.o.o.**

Las pesadillas poseen distintos propósitos. Algunas pretenden hacerte experimentar tus peores miedos solo por diversión, aprovechándose plenamente de tus debilidades y miedos internos; la otra pretende hacerte rememorar parte de tu pasado; otras se producen para recordarte de que verdaderamente estás vivo, que deberías aceptar tu vida; por otra parte, están las que se fabrican para que valores lo que tienes y saber qué es lo que importa sobre todas las cosas.

En mi caso, fue la primera.

De momento, me interrogaba a mí misma, el ¿por qué? de esa pesadilla, al igual que su propósito.

Si aquella pesadilla pertenecía a mi pasado, un recuerdo o alguna otra cosa, no era así.

La cabeza explotaba en un gran dolor de cabeza al recordar, y terminaba casi en desmayos o ingiriendo pastillas que mi demonio me daba.

Tanto él como Ruby, se preocupaban por mi estado al momento y a los minutos. Prácticamente era un estado de shock o de amnesia momentánea, lo que hacía que por unos minutos olvidara, lo realizado tan solo segundos.

Ruby me tranquilizaba con su compañía, mientras estudiaba para los exámenes. También, cumplía con el papel de guardián, cuando el demonio me molestaba con su presencia. Ella se encargaba de ahuyentarlo.

Sebastian, ayudaba de igual manera. Existían detalles que no entendía en varias materias, éste me enseñaba y me prestaba sus conocimientos, convirtiéndose no solo en mi asistente/mayordomo, sino en mi tutor.

No me acostumbraba al hecho de que Sebastian fuera mi tutor, era algo un poco incómodo, debido a que pasábamos más tiempo en compañía, lo cual no era mi estilo.

Era solitaria.

Mi única compañía era Rose, simplemente la llamaba, ella venía al apartamento y ambas durábamos estudiando toda la noche.

Con la ayuda de Sebastian tendía a acostarme más temprano que otras veces, sin embargo, en algunas materias era imposible que me prestara su ayuda, ya sea porque se trataba de Religión, lo cual me mencionó que contaba con gran información acerca de ello, pero se veía incómodo hablando de ello; o porque eran teóricas/práctica lo cual entendía perfectamente.

"_Sólo puedes salir de tu ensimismamiento mirando en tu interior._

_Hay personas que viven con un miedo constante a que su corazón deje de latir en cualquier momento, sintiendo cada latido como un número más en la cuenta regresiva, más que como una señal inequívoca de que están vivos. Otros apenas si son conscientes de que un corazón late en su interior, y viven el día a día ajenos a la complejidad de su funcionamiento interno. Es posible que la inquietud de los primeros no afecte en nada el resultado final, pero es evidente que sí afecta su punto de vista. ¿Es mejor preocuparse en exceso que no hacerlo en absoluto?"_

_Capítulo 4. Epitafio para el corazón. _

En la tarde me decidí en quedarme en el apartamento leyendo el libro Ghostgirl: El regreso.

Debo admitir que en sí soy una gran aficionada a la lectura, en especial a textos (o libros) de detectives, ciencia ficción o seres sobrenaturales. Detesto con todo mi ser los libros románticos y de crecimiento personal.

Esto se debe a los libros que tuve que leer durante tres años seguidos en la Institución y por los que mi madre me regalaba cada vez que se le antojaba, misión cuyo objetivo era convertirme en la hija o chica "perfecta" y adivinen. Lo logró.

El tiempo pasó, como cuan anciano describiría.

"_El tiempo no es sino el espacio entre nuestros recuerdos"_

En el piso que me ubicaba leyendo no estábamos, sino Ruby la cual portaba puesta una camisa _The Beatles_, obsequio de Evans, recostada en mi regazo y mi fatigada presencia.

Estiré mi cuerpo, para alejar la flojera que andaba rondando cerca de mí.

Mi garganta seca, imploraba que le dieran algo, por lo que me atreví a tomarme un vaso frío de agua para calmar la gran sed al desierto que se situaba en mi garganta.

Mientras ingería el vaso de agua, repentinamente despertó una inquietud, una sensación poco desconocida para mí.

Quede observando mi reflejo en el agua que tenía el vaso, para distraerme un poco, pero la inquietud persistía.

¿Qué está pasándome? ¿Por qué estas sensaciones llegan tan repentinamente?

En mis adentros me sentencié totalmente de rastrear que conexión unía los asesinatos, porque los ojos derechos eran extraídos de sus cavidades. Mi relación con esa familia; por poco relegué aquel joven que había estudiado en la Institución.

No quise darles más vueltas a mi cabeza, tampoco darle sobrecarga, porque en tan solo segundos me podía situar tendida en cama, una vez más.

Deje el vaso sobre la mesa del comedor, e instintivamente me acerqué a ventana que daba a la escandalosa ciudad.

Resoplé leve, cerrando mis ojos, para aclarar mi mente, convenciéndola de que se tranquilizara, que dejara de una vez su inquietud, que suprimiera los recuerdos de las pesadillas.

Ensimismada en mí misma, presté atención a mi respiración, a los latidos de mi corazón, a mis oídos, que no apreciaban sino un silencio; a mi olfato, exhalaba un olor a flores, el mismo olor con el que conmemoraba a mi abuela.

Supuse que era Sebastian que limpiaba la parte de arriba. Sonreí de manera involuntaria, no cabía en mi mente, el ser tan silencioso para casi todo, y cuando limpiaba, demonios, era impresionante, no desamparaba ni perdonaba a ningún rastro de polvo, por más que te esfuerces en busca de polvo, nada, absolutamente nada.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un escalofrío que abría paso por mi columna.

Cerca de mí, donde yo me ubicaba, donde mi extenuada presencia y mi condenada alma permanecían juntas, la presencia de alguien a mi oído me paralizó… por completo.

_— Mi querida Alisson…_ —recitó una voz débil, cansada y femenina.

La voz me parecía conocida.

Recitada débil, calmada; llamándome y desvaneciéndose, me dejo en parálisis por unos instantes, al escuchar una risa infantil detrás de mí.

Volteándome lentamente, pude observar que era.

…_Mi piano... _

Allí estaba yo, una infantil niña. Sentada en frente del piano de cola, inocente y tranquila, sonriendo como solía hacerlo a esa edad.

Apoyada a un lado, una figura femenina reposaba, contemplando a la pequeña niña que reía infantilmente ante tal monstruosidad de instrumento.

Sus cabellos llegaban hasta la mitad de su espalda, de un color chocolate, vestía un vestido descotado en la espalda de color blanco, hasta su cintura, su piel era de color un tanto blanca.

Estiró una de sus manos hacia las teclas del piano, mostrándole una canción, a mí pequeña.

…_Yo…_

El fino cuerpo que poseía, era pequeño en comparación al piano de cola.

Me fui acercando lentamente, para no interrumpir el momento.

Yo, reía y asentía, mientras rozaba las teclas del piano con mis delicadas manos, enseñándole a la misteriosa mujer si eran las teclas correctas.

Aquella mujer asintió, y yo le devolví una sonrisa tierna. Estirando mis dedos, dirigí mis ojos a las teclas del piano, y empecé a tocarlas.

La música que producía el piano, sonó en mi cabeza, atrayéndome hacia el asiento del piano. Sentándome en frente del piano, al lado de mi pequeña yo.

Acariciando las teclas cerré mis ojos, perdiéndome entre el sonido producido por el piano.

El suave tacto de unas manos acariciando mi cabeza, hizo que abriera mis ojos, recordando perfectamente la melodía que tocaba mi yo pequeña.

_Sonata al chiaro di luna- Beethoven_.

La música se detuvo, mientras seguían acariciando mi cabeza. Me voltee a ver quién era la mujer que me acariciaba.

Su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad, junto con una sonrisa tierna, su cabello le caía por los hombros y varios mechones le tocaban el rostro, sus ojos eran de un color marrón rojizo, sus labios eran rosados.

Mi cuerpo se paralizó y titirito, al reconocer quien era aquella mujer…

_— Adelante… Alisson…_ —sonrió de manera tierna una vez más, soltó una risilla invitándome a continuar con la canción.

…_Mi abuela… _

Solamente asentí, y saliendo del trance, la parálisis, el escalofrío y todo lo demás de mi cuerpo, proseguí a tocar el piano, que mágicamente sabía las teclas de memoria, como si parte de mis recuerdos regresaban de nuevo.

Mi joven y hermosa abuela, la misma mujer que cuidó de mí durante varios años, la que me curo las heridas después del accidente, la que tanto me amaba y quería en el mundo.

Hacía tiempo que no miraba su rostro, tampoco oía su voz, la extrañaba tanto, después de que su familia y mi familia tomaran la decisión que cambiaría su vida. La peor decisión de sus vidas.

Miles de estacas se clavaron en mí corazón, un gran nudo se formó en mi garganta.

El gran dolor de la culpabilidad se aferró a mí desde aquel entonces, sintiéndome la peor villana del mundo.

— Como lo siento abuela… —dije con un hilo de voz, casi ni se escuchaba.

No aceptaría que mi abuela me viera la cara de nuevo.

_Traición…_

Una palabra destructora y desgarradora.

Mi abuela seguro ha de sentirse traicionada por mi culpa, por yo no haber hecho nada para pararlo todo, pero, ella, la abuela tan hermosa y joven pareció darse cuenta que transmitía mis sentimientos al tocar el piano.

Era la única que podía sentir lo mismo en diferentes circunstancias y conocía cada manía mía.

_No te preocupes… Todo está bien…_ —susurro.

Mis dedos tocaban las teclas del piano lentamente al escuchar sus palabras, con su voz débil pero tierna a la vez.

Dirigí mis ojos a sus facciones, mi sorpresa fue encontrarme con una mirada tierna, apacible y cálida, con una sonrisa tierna y despreocupada; bajé la velocidad con la que reproducía las notas en el piano de cola.

_— No te detengas, sigue…_ —me dijo cerrando sus ojos, parándose del piano; yo solo asentí y proseguí.

En sí, se sentía bien recordar aquellos días en los que estaba con ella, los días que me enseñaba a tocar sus instrumentos favoritos, aquellos días en donde jugábamos en el jardín de su gran mansión, cuando reía de sus ocurrencias…

La sensación de alguien observándome, una mirada petrificante y escalofriante a la vez; una figura espectral, una presencia oscura, tan solo no era a mí a quien miraba, sino a nosotras, contemplando con mucha atención.

No le preste atención en lo más mínimo, ansiaba vivir el momento, el único instante en donde vería a mi abuela, con el que me sentía viva por primera vez en tantos años.

Sonreí leve, una sonrisa verdadera en tantos años de haber fingido una.

Al compás que la canción corría, observé de reojo a mi abuela que se aproximaba a mí.

_— Mi pequeña Alisson… _—susurro, colocando sus finos labios en mi cabeza.

Deje de tocar, ya que la canción acabó y voltee a verla, ella solamente se alejaba del piano, residiendo en frente de la ventana e incrusté de nuevo, mi vista a las teclas del piano.

_Crac…_

El sonido de un vidrio agrietándose interrumpió el momento.

Mis manos temblaron involuntariamente. Una premonición inexplicable me perforó, y en mi corazón se empotraban miles de agujas, agujereándolo por completo.

Cabizbaja, con temor, clavaba mi mirada en mis manos que las veía temblar, rozando las teclas.

Quise moverme, anhelaba en lo profundo de mí ser moverme, en cambio, mi cuerpo no respondía mis mandatos.

Con la fuerza que ahorré dentro, giré mi cabeza violentamente; los latidos de mi corazón me dolían y se hacían cada vez más rápidos.

El rostro de mi abuela, persistía en una sonrisa cálida, tranquila y tierna.

Las facciones relucientes de aquella hermosa mujer que cuidaba de mí, se vio marcado por unas grietas que lo atravesaban diagonalmente, desde el lado izquierdo, paseando por su frente, su nariz y finalizando en su pómulo derecho.

¿Qué es esto?

Las grietas arrasaban por todo su cuerpo, produciendo ese sonido tan desagradable.

Su esbelta figura caía en pedazos, pedazos de cristal frágil, rompiéndose al simple contacto de la superficie, haciéndose miles y miles de pedacitos.

Lo único que mostró, fue una sonrisa tierna y una mirada despreocupada, serena, antes de que su cuerpo se desmantelara.

En mi garganta se hallaba el deseo de gritar y correr hacia ella; el nudo en mi garganta era tan fuerte y mi cuerpo paralizado, que no supe que hacer.

Al momento de su desaparición, quede estupefacta, mirando el sitio donde se había asentado la presencia de mi abuela, y nada.

Extrañada del momento que acababa de vivir, de experimentar estar una vez más cerca de mi abuela, la luz cegadora del sol, traspasó violentamente la ventana hasta llegar a mis ojos, viendo unos rayos blancos, provocando que la reacción automática fuesen de cerrarse bruscamente.

En mi no reaccionaba nada.

Mi mente yacía perdida en mi abuela; se quedó estática, en neutra perdiendo el uso de la razón, valiéndome de las reacciones automáticas de mi cerebro, que cumplía con lo suyo sin orden alguna.

Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, mis dedos rozaban las teclas del piano, sudadas.

Era como si no hubiese pasado nunca.

Solo yo, sentada en el piano de cola, confundida por aquel escenario. Sin entender que pasó, con un vacío en mis adentros, miles de agujas incrustadas en mi corazón y con escasa respuesta.

¿Otra vez una ilusión? ¿Qué demonios me está pasando últimamente?

Ladee mi cabeza un par de veces, para recuperar la razón, que al parecer costaba para poder obtenerla de nuevo.

Demonios, debo hacer algo al respecto o terminaré loca, encerrada y recibiendo pastillas.

Maldita suerte la mía, ¿por qué no puedo tener una vida normal, común y corriente al igual que otros jóvenes de mi edad?

¿Pero qué…?

Coexistía algo más que eso, no solamente éramos mi abuela y yo, habitaba algo más.

Examinando de un lado a otro las teclas, pasando las imágenes, pude darme cuenta de algo.

…_Esa presencia oscura… _

…_Esa mirada espeluznante… _

_¿Quién era? _

Me sobresalté un poco cuando la respuesta llego a mi cabeza.

Mi demonio.

Tuve el pleno presentimiento de que experimentaba lo mismo que yo, apareciendo en la misma escena; la marca me picaba un poco, pero la tentación de rascarse, fácil de controlar.

De seguro me fastidiará la existencia o quizás me interrogue hasta que le diga algo al respecto. Sea lo que sea, daré vueltas al asunto, no es momento de volver a rememorar lo ocurrido hace tiempo.

Todavía no…

Para arrinconar, despejar la cabeza, quise tocar el piano, esta vez una canción diferente.

_Forbidden Act- Haketa Takefumi. _

Las notas sonaban perfectas; me perdí dentro de la música y mis manos tocaban delicadamente las teclas, manteniendo una perfecta relación con mi piano.

Me relajaba, arribé un estado de relajación tocando el piano, tanto que cerraba mis ojos por unos segundos y los abría de vez en cuando.

Creí que jamás se agotaría, aunque, ustedes ya saben, todo lo que empieza, debe terminar.

La interacción que establecía con mi piano de cola fue interrumpida por mi teléfono. El típico chillido de la canción de llamada.

¿Tan rápido? O el tiempo pasa rápido ¿O es qué me pierdo fácilmente?

Detuve la canción por unos momentos, siendo mi único movimiento. Estuve un poco lenta para siquiera mover mi vista a ver quien llamaba.

Apenas vi la pantalla.

Roseanne…

Acerqué levemente mi mano, dudando en tomar la llamada.

— ¿Si? — intenté decir.

— ¿Natasha? — preguntó, casi adivinando que algo me sucedía.

— Sí… Soy yo… — mi vista se centraba en la ventana, contemplando algunos edificios.

— ¿Cómo sigues? — acomodé algunos mechones de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja, y devolví mi vista a las teclas del piano.

— ¿Eh? ¿C-cómo… qué como sigo? — la confusión en mi voz se notaba a leguas, por lo que pensé que me tomaba del pelo.

— Te llamé en estas noches… Supuse que estarías despierta — lamí mis labios, apoyándome en las teclas del piano elaborando varias notas— Ya sabes, los exámenes, como siempre nos quedábamos antes… — su voz se entrecortaba, transmitiéndome algo de tristeza— Pero, tu asistente me atendió la llamada, y me dijo que habías tenido una recaída — como olvidarlo, de seguro le dijo que me desmayé o algo por el estilo. Cerré mis ojos y suspire a mis adentros.

— Sí, bueno, ya estoy mejor — sonreí leve desde mi lado de la línea al tiempo que cerraba mis ojos— No tienes de que preocuparte Rose — apoyé unos de mis codos mientras me peinaba mi cabello del lado izquierdo— Lamento que te hayas preocupado Rose, de verdad — traté de sonar lo más realista posible.

— Vale. No me vuelvas asustar así ¿eh? — la voz de Rose regresó a sonar divertida.

— Tranquila — reí a lo bajo— Por cierto Rose… — inicié a jugar con las teclas del piano— Perdóname por no haberte respondido el pin que me enviaste, te deje en R.

— Sí lo sé — decía algo molesta. Mientras que yo reía un poco nerviosa.

— Es que, estaba… — miré la ventana de nuevo.

— Ocupada. Todos estamos ocupados en esta época, ¿no recuerdas? — casi susurraba, para luego soltar una risilla. — Bueno, quería llamarte porque…

— Rose, ¿qué ha pasado? — el tono de su voz sonaba distinto a otras veces.

— No, bueno… ¿Por qué no mejor nos vemos en Coffeemilk? — se detuvo unos segundos antes de decirme que nos reuniéramos en el sitio.

— Bien… — suspire— El único detalle es… — eché un ojo a la cocina para ver si alguien andaba por allí— ¿Cuándo?

— Déjame cuadrar y ver si no hay nada pendiente durante estos días y te aviso, ¿vale? — pasee la vista por la superficie del piano y al frente de este se situaba una foto de Rose y yo en primavera; ella sonreía, mientras que yo elaboraba un puchero con un pocky en mi boca.

— Está bien.

— ¡Adiós! — chilló su voz.

— Hasta luego Rose — respondí fríamente.

Corte la llamada, alojando el teléfono encima del piano, donde antes reposaba y me dediqué a ver la foto, detallándola. No pude evitar sonreír, por haber recapitulado aquel día. Resoplé fuerte y continúe tocando el piano.

¡Bah! ¿A quién engaño? De verdad desearía que mi vida pasada, fuese recuperada de nuevo, pero lo que paso, pasó. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, y por más que quiera, creo el haber tomado la decisión correcta al separarme, y el haberme independizado, así me mantengo distraída, y no recuerdo tanto mi antigua vida.

Por más que se diga, los primeros meses me costaba, las pesadillas y los recuerdos de esos días me perseguían, me acechaban, despertándome en las madrugadas, con un terrible dolor en mi pecho, sudando y asustada por estar tan sola en el apartamento.

La razón por la que le asigné un cuarto a Roseanne, en mi apartamento, era para que me hiciera compañía, quedarme sola allí, era facilidad para mis debilidades el tomarme. Por lo que ella me mantenía distraída, siempre salíamos, nos divertíamos como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Hasta ese entonces, no me arrepentí de nada.

_If I had to__, __I would put myself right beside you__. __So let me ask__. __Would you like that?__Would you like that?_

Una letrilla lejana apenas arribaba en mis oídos.

_And I don't mind__. __If you say this love is the last time__. __So now I'll ask__._

¿Esa canción? ¿La conozco?

_Do you like that?__Do you like that?_

…No…._NO…_

¡Evans! ¡Dios es Evans el que me está llamando!

A Evans le asigné _Diary of Jane- Breaking Benjamin_, cada vez que me llamara. Me exalté un poco y tomé el teléfono.

— ¿Evans? — inquirí tranquila.

— Sí, Natasha, soy yo — me acomodé un poco en la silla del piano, cerrando mis ojos aguantando un suspiro — Tenemos malas noticias… —dijo un poco preocupado y yo solo volví a apoyarme en las teclas del piano.

— A ver… ¿Qué puede ser tan malo a estas alturas? — resoplé, acariciando una de las teclas.

— Pues, April ha tenido un accidente… — deje de jugar con las teclas y me paré rápidamente de la silla casi cayéndome.

— ¿¡Que!? — grité y mi cabello se alboroto— ¿C-c-cómo? — paseaba mi mirada de un lado a otro, observando a la nada— P-pero… ¿Justo ahora? — mascullé.

— Lamentándolo mucho, sí… Ahora…

— Demonios… — me quejé entre dientes — Ahora si estamos jodidos… — susurré.

— Y… eso no es lo peor… — cerré mis ojos, apretando mis labios preparándome para lo peor— El reposo es de unos diez meses aproximadamente.

Mal, mal, mal… ¡Malísimo!

Eso significaba dos cosas:

Primero, los jefes y sub-jefes en ausencia de April, tomaríamos el mando junto con Evans. Cosa a la cual asistiríamos a las reuniones que estuvieran en la agenda de ella.

Estrés… Faltar a clases…

Reunión con el Club de Teatro…

Las Anderson… Anastasia…

Joder…

Segundo, la señora April no estará para la presentación del Domingo Familiar y tampoco para la de Navidad.

Estrés… Estrés…

Faltar a clases…

Que sea cualquier cosa, menos faltar a clases. A estas alturas no, por favor, y menos en época de exámenes. Preferiría mil veces entregarle de una vez mi alma al demonio, que estar cerca de ese trío hormonal, y por supuesto, faltar a clases.

Definitivamente, tengo la peor suerte del mundo.

— ¿Y ahora que hacemos? — mostré con cierto desgano— No creo que la Institución pare sus actividades por ella, ¿o me equivoco?

— Estas en lo cierto… — ladee la cabeza, suspirando— De todas formas, cualquier noticia que tengamos te la hare saber con tiempo — continuo diciendo.

— Está bien… — respondí calmadamente.

— Adiós — asentí y colgué el teléfono.

Suspire profundo, acomodándome de nuevo donde me sentaba, el teléfono aún en mis manos. Repuse mis brazos a los lados de mi cuerpo, relajados, y reclinando mi cabeza encima de las teclas de forma vaga.

Demasiadas cosas para tan solo unas semanas, que dentro de poco se convertirían en días.

Los exámenes, los trabajos, las asignaciones; rebosarían en las últimas dos semanas, y esas semanas, iniciarían a partir de mañana. Semanas de silencio en la Institución, los alumnos comentando acerca de los exámenes, otros presumiendo sus mejores notas; sollozos y lloriqueos por los pasillos de los que aprueban o no las materias… La misma rutina de todos los años.

Inconscientemente cerré mis ojos, olvidando que me apoyaba en uno de mis cachetes, y produciendo que los aparatos me lo lastimaban. No le presté atención en lo más mínimo, si me lo lastimo, me lo lastimo y ya.

El teléfono retornó a sonar una vez más.

Aún postrada en el piano, moví mi mano a ver quién era… Evans…

Presioné el botón verde para atenderle la llamada, pero eso sí, sin levantarme.

— Sí… ¿Qué noticias tienes? — contesté vagamente, cerrando mis ojos de nuevo.

— Natasha, hemos ubicado a alguien nuevo para sustituir a April. Tendremos una reunión y es necesaria tu presencia. Te esperamos a las tres de la tarde — me erguí rápidamente asombrada.

— ¿T-tan rápido? — reclamé sorprendida— Auch… — murmuré, al mismo tiempo que me sobaba el cachete izquierdo donde tenía todo el peso — La Institución si que es eficiente — pude decir a medias, ya que me masajeaba como una plastilina, de lado a lado, de arriba para abajo por la molestia— Estaré allí.

Colgué y lance el teléfono encima del sofá negro en "L" de la sala, mientras no dejaba de masajearme el cachete y me aproximé a la cocina a beber un poco de agua.

Bien era un domingo, aproximándose la tarde, desde la mañana no cruzaba palabra alguna con mi demonio; solamente tocaba el piano, me divertía jugando con Ruby y leía Ghostgirl: El Regreso. Del resto…

¡Pfff! Que se vaya al infierno un ratico.

O.o.o.o.o

El almuerzo que Sebastian me sirvió fue: dos milanesas de pollo empanizadas sofreídas, lechuga con maíz, una salsa que ni conozco buenísima; tajadas, que ni idea de donde las saco; arroz y un jugo natural de melocotón.

Abstenida de mencionar palabra, evitando que él me preguntara lo ocurrido en el piano, comía en silencio, porque de no hacerlo, me hubiese bombardeado de preguntas hasta marearme, y vomitar al final lo que quería escuchar de mi boca.

Antes de acabarme el plato de comida, quede examinándolo fijamente, jugando con tal solo el pedacito de maíz que rondaba solitario, puyándolo varias veces, con la mente en blanco.

Durante el poco tiempo que pasó, me aburrí de agujerearlo tantas veces, que tome el tenedor con el pulgar e índice delicadamente, meciéndolo adelante y para atrás en el aire, a escasos centímetros del plato.

Curiosamente, el pedacito aplastado y agujereado maíz, produjo un leve dolor en mi pecho.

¿Con que así es como esa mi corazón en estos instantes? ¿Tan agujereado, aplastado?

No pude evitar apoyarme en la mesa con mi otra mano, apoyé mi rostro sobre ella, dando la clara señal de aburrimiento, y mis ojos enterrados en pedacito de maíz.

Cerré mis ojos, suspirando a lo bajo, girando mi cabeza aún apoyada al lugar donde se asentaba el piano, invocando la escena en la que tocaba el piano, mientras que la joven abuela me vigilaba tranquila, con su sonrisa tierna.

Una gran sombra negra, nos atrapó, posándose en frente de mí, arrastrando el momento como las olas del mar, llevándose todo lo que descubra a la orilla. Esa gran sombra quedo allí por un tiempo, al moverse leve, dejo un espacio por el cual quise mirar… Y ya todo había desaparecido, simplemente en un pestañeo.

El sonido del plato y los cubiertos al tocarse llamaron mi atención, sentándome adecuadamente; para mi sorpresa no era una sombra, era Sebastian.

— Disculpe, my lady — colocó en frente de mí una porción de torta de chocolate, con una fresa en medio, rodeada de crema color blanca— Que lo disfrute — hizo su reverencia y se alejo con los platos.

— Gracias… — murmuré y lo mire de reojo.

Tomé la cucharilla, partiendo desde una esquina e inicié a comérmelo.

Casi me olvidaba que tendría que ir a la reunión a la Institución por lo de April, y esas cosas. Dejé la cucharilla a un lado del pequeño platillo.

— Sebastian… — dije en tono normal, y este se ubicaba en el fregadero.

— ¿Sí, my lady? — se detuvo de lavar los platos. Lo supe por el sonido.

— Esta tarde tengo una reunión en la Institución… La Coordinadora de Cultura, April, ha sufrido un accidente y ya Evans me ha avisado que consiguieron a alguien para sustituirle — le eché una rápida mirada por la comisura de mis ojos — Son una verdadera molestia… — suspire cerrando mis ojos.

— ¿Y a qué hora inicia la reunión? — preguntó volviendo a lavar los platos.

— Pues, a las… — verifiqué la hora en el reloj que habitaba en la cocina y me exalté— ¡A las tres y son quince para las tres! — salí corriendo de la cocina para irme a bañar.

¡Por el amor a Batman! ¡Me matarán si llego tarde!

Me coloqué un short hasta la cintura de blue jean, una camisa tejida por los hombros agua marina por dentro, unos Converse agua marina y el cabello suelto por los hombros, evitando que se notara la marca. Me apliqué brillo en los labios y rímel en las pestañas.

Ruby se me acercó ladrándome.

— ¿Qué pasa Ruby? — la cargué y la abracé — Apuesto que estoy guapa, ¿no? —dije divertidamente y la miré a los ojos— ¿No? Okey… —ella me ladró y luego me lamió el cachete— ¿Eso es un sí? —reí a lo bajo y la deje en el suelo.

Marché a buscar las llaves del auto, en el portallaves que quedaba en la cocina y no las localizaba. Busqué por todos lados de la sala, incluso entre los muebles.

Casi cayendo en la desesperación de no ubicarlas, el sonido del metal de las llaves hizo que parara, voltee velozmente.

— El automóvil ya está listo, my lady —mi demonio apareció del otro lado de la puerta principal del apartamento, manifestando una de sus sonrisas encantadoras. Quedé quieta por unos segundos — La estaré esperando en el auto — salió por la puerta cerrándola y yo permanecía quieta.

Sebastian, déjame decirte que a veces te pasas de irritante y molesto.

Pasé las llaves y me cercioré de que se cerrara bien. Caminé hasta el ascensor, puyando el botón. No esperé más de quince segundos por el ascensor, las puertas se abrieron y entre en él.

Me introduce en él, pasando la llave especial donde me lo pedía y pulsé el botón E1.

El ascensor contaba con un espejo justamente enfrente de la compuerta, del lado derecho un letrero con el típico dibujo de los baños, con un mensaje que dice "MÁXIMO 6 PERSONAS", a continuación la pantalla de fondo negro con el número de los pisos en color rojo, los botones eran cuadrados que al tocarlos los delineaba una luz roja, el número de los pisos son contados de dos en dos, a excepción de los estacionamientos y Planta Baja.

Las puertas se abrieron, saliendo, saqué el teléfono de la bolsa verificando la hora. Dos y cincuenta.

Sólo un milagro puede salvarme. Entonces… a buscar el auto —dije en voz baja, guardando de nuevo el teléfono en la bolsa.

Miré hacia los lados, al dar tan solo un paso, un auto se aproximaba desde el otro lado del estacionamiento. Lo contemplé con detallé a lo lejos, entrecerrando mis ojos y para mi sorpresa, era un Toyota Yaris del mismo color que el mío.

Esperen… ¿no será ese mi auto? Ay no… Ya sé quien debe de estar en el volante.

El auto se aparco en frente de mí, bajándose del lado del conductor, mi detestable demonio, y si les soy sincera, se veía detestablemente atractivo.

Vestido con una camisa negra de botones abierta, debajo de esta cargaba una franelilla blanca que moldeaba perfectamente su figura, puesto unos pantalones negros con los zapatos del mismo color, y en sus manos unos guantes hasta los nudillos, negro.

Se yuxtapuso en la puerta del copiloto que quedaba en frente de mí y la abrió.

— ¿Esta lista my lady? — dijo invitándome a entrar, asentí, entrando al pequeño y cómodo Yaris.

Así que, Sebastian insistió en venir conmigo. No le reclamé, ya me daba igual. Eso sí el fue manejando, que es lo mejor del caso.

Durante el trayecto hacia la Institución, el ambiente se mostró incómodo. Las mujeres y jóvenes que transitaban las calles miraban a Sebastian, a sus ojos veían a un Brad Pitt; le guiñaban, le enviaban miradas pícaras y seductoras, pero sus caras desaparecían al asomarse quien acompañaba a ese Brad Pitt de Inglaterra.

Yo.

Sus rostros me lanzaban una mirada amenazadora, de odio y envidia. Por mi parte, lo único que respondía era echarles un vistazo desde la comisura de mis ojos, y centrándome en el camino.

Para mi suerte, a esas horas, el tráfico se presentó ligero, con lo que llegamos justamente a tiempo, de no ser porque mi demonio tomaba atajos e iba un tanto rápido, me sería imposible llegar a tiempo.

El guardia de la vigilancia se acerco al auto, mientras sacaba el carnet estudiantil de la bolsa, se lo mostré, dándonos el paso a la Institución.

Por ser domingo, en la Institución se reunían los integrantes de diferentes "clubes" que existían: arte y pintura, ajedrez, jardinería, entre otros…

Todos se preparaban para representar sus trabajos y esfuerzos en el Domingo Familiar.

Mi demonio tan solo salió del auto para ganarse la atención de media Institución.

Las cosas cambiaron, a él abrirme la puerta de copiloto caballerosamente y yo saliendo de él.

Las pequeñas niñas, lo observaban suspirando, gritando y comentando entre ellas lo "suertuda que era la chica con la que estaba", lo hermoso que es Sebastian, lo linda que era la chica que lo acompañaba, y otras clases de cosas.

La gran puerta grisácea que se postraba enfrente de mí, se abrió antes de que pudiera tocarla. Al entrar en el salón de los espejos, lugar donde se realizaba la reunión, percibí un aura extraña, lo que me incómodo levemente.

¿Alguna vez no han tenido esa extraña sensación de que algo los incomoda y no saben qué es?

Pues, yo sí.

Esto es verdaderamente inusual, ¿aquí? ¿En esta Institución? Algo no anda bien aquí… Pensé.

Saludé a todos como era de costumbre y me situé a un lado de la mesa, donde estaban ya sentados: Rose, Evans, Evangeline y otros integrantes… Yo como soy rebelde me quede parada con el demonio a mi lado.

Ante todo, buenas tardes. Lamento que se les interrumpa tan inesperadamente en el día de hoy — Evans se paró de la silla y yo le mire— Ya que todos estamos reunidos… — Evans se detuvo, caminando en dirección a la puerta, y lo que pude ver fue una sombra que pasaba.

Evans abrió el pórtico y un hombre de complexión delgada parecido al de Sebastian atravesó la puerta.

Acompaño a Evans hasta el extremo de la mesa, justamente en frente de mí.

Aquel contenía el cabello corto con un corte irregular, flequillo enmarcado en la parte de derecha de su rostro, de ojos color dorado y portando gafas; puedo tomarme la libertad de decir que se notaba joven.

Éste se notaba tranquilo, observando el lugar detenidamente, por otro lado, yo lo desprendía una vista directamente al extraño que llego al lugar.

— Como ya sabéis, April ha sufrido un accidente que nos tomo por sorpresa… — prosiguió Evans haciéndole una seña de que pasara— y ya nos queda una semana para el gran día, tuvimos que encontrar a alguien lo más rápido posible — miro por un momento al hombre y este asintió acomodándose las gafas.

— Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Claude Faustus. Ocuparé el puesto de April por un tiempo — cerró sus ojos para luego mirarme fijamente a los ojos, y luego miro a Sebastian— Les colaboraré con cualquier cosa que deseen… — devolvió su vista hacia mí, inexpresivo, serio.

El ambiente se tensó, corría el tiempo lento para los que estábamos allí, o mejor dicho para Sebastian, y yo.

No pude quitarle la vista, nos mirábamos fijamente, y su vista se asemejaba a la de una serpiente, una jodida y atrayente serpiente.

¿Cuándo será el día en que no se crucen por mi camino hombres tan atractivos?

Mi vida esta terriblemente rodeada de hombres que parecen violarte con tan solo una mirada, que te hacen un escaneo se punta a punta y que pueden ver hasta lo que tienes en el fondo de tu alma.

Sebastian también se tensó, lo sentí en el sello del contrato en mi cuello, voltee a verlo y observaba a Claude, serio, incómodo por su presencia.

¿Quién demonios es él?

** Capítulo XI: Ese mayordomo, oculto **

… **Hasta la próxima y que Dios la bendiga… **

**Sentí una gran punzada en el cuello… **

…

**Guiñe en muestra de molestia, dolor… Me di cuenta que el libro que faltaba era nada más y nada menos que la Biblia… **

…

**Sebastian… — susurre y miré el libro— Con que estás pendiente de mí ¿****eh? **

…

… **Por más distanciados que estemos, nuestra conexión es más amplia de lo que parece…**

…

… **El Coordinador Claude, desprendía un aura no muy amistosa… **

…

… **Debo quedarme… — me miró y suspiro— Necesito darle al Sr. Claude el recorrido formal… **

…

**Una voz muy familiar me sacó de mis pensamientos, enviando directamente mi atención de donde provenía esa voz… **

…

**¡Oye, eso es trampa! ¡Morirás dentro de diez años! — una cabellera roja larga se meneaba de lado a lado… **

…

**Cu cu… — decía Roman y movía sus manos… **

**Dicen que estaba loco… — soltó con cierto esfuerzo Evans…**

…

**¿****Cómo sabes eso Roman? — le mire confundida… **

**Porque Haven, era paciente de mi abuela… **

…

**Alguien me miraba desde lo alto de los casilleros… **

…

**Espera… Tú eres… — mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente..**

**Haven De Niro… —** **susurró** **e hizo una reverencia… **

**Pero… Tú estás… muerto…**

* * *

**: O Qué tendrá que decirle Roseanne a Natasha? Cuál es el propósito de Claude? Haven en realidad está muerto? Qué hace en la Institución? Por favor no me maten xD Esperenlo en el próximo capítulo... n.n Dejen reviews, inviten ! ****\****otros reader's, etc..**

******Besos, abrazos, todo lo que se les ocurra (? y hasta la próxima**


	11. Ese mayordomo, oculto

**Hola chicos, chicas, etc, etc... Les he traído el capitulo, ultimamente he estado escribiendolo en el telefono para luego transcribirlo a la Pc, ya que mi tiempo en ella se ha reducido T.T no me dejan estar más allá de las 2am en ella (Conspiran contra mí) :c Además de pasarmela durmiendo como un oso en invernación xD y de leer Cazadores de Sombras que se pone cada vez más interesante.**

**Por otra parte, de seguro hay cosas que no entenderán en este capítulo, con el tiempo se sabrán las cosas xD no se preocupen por eso :3. También quiero darles las gracias por dejar sus review's me alientan para seguir escribiendo :') **

**Soundtrack: Where will you go- Evanescence. **

**Además, dentro de poco se subirá un Fic de los Vocaloids GakupoxMeikoxKaito, esperenlo, el primer capitulo se esta escribiendo (a paso de tortuga xD pero se esta escribiendo :3) **

**Y... AL FIC! \o/ Buajajaja :B **

* * *

**Capítulo XI: Ese mayordomo, oculto**

**O.o.o. **

"_No hay secreto que el tiempo no revele"_

Jean Baptiste Racine

O.o.o.o

_¡RING! _

— Por favor, paren de escribir… — solté el lápiz y dirigí mi vista al profesor de Religión.

El sonido de la campana anunciaba la hora de salida.

Dulce sonido para mis oídos. ¡Al fin podré irme a mi apartamento y descansar un poco!

El profesor de Religión, era un señor ya canoso, de ojos negros, de mediana estatura; unos cuarenta y cinco años aproximadamente, vestido de sacerdote; su nombre es Simon.

— Pasen los exámenes de atrás, hacia adelante — me escurrí en el asiento de mi pupitre y suspiré.

El profesor Simon se movió, viendo el mismo sitio donde él yacía, pero, esta vez, mi mirada se quedó en el pizarrón acrílico.

Alguien me siseó y me toco el hombro dos veces.

— Pshh… — decían y me tocaba el hombro una vez más— Nat… — susurraba, volteándome flojamente— Ten… — era Roman que me entregaba los exámenes de mi fila.

— Gracias… — susurre y se los pase al próximo a mí.

— ¿Están todos los exámenes en el primero de cada fila? — preguntó el profesor de espaldas mientras borraba el pizarrón que decía "SÓLO LÁPIZ, BORRADOR Y SACAPUNTAS".

El aula se lleno de un SÍ en coro, y yo persistía en silencio.

— Natasha… Soy el Coordinador nuevo, metrosexual, que no piensa más que en su cabello, sus gafas y en como asesinar a las caninas en celo… — los compañeros de clase salían por la puerta y Roman me susurraba al oído imitando una voz galán; no pude evitar sonreír divertida— con mi súper mirada que irradia veneno.

— ¿Caninas en celo? — reí leve, parándome de mi asiento, insertando los útiles en mi morral— ¿No puedes ser menos…?

— ¿Irresistible? — interrumpió pasando detrás de mí— Claro que sí nena, te espero en mi oficina para hipnotizarte y si quieres, te doy unas clases gratis en tu casa…— susurró y yo continuaba en lo mismo— Oh… Ya me tengo que ir. ¡Hasta mañana Nat! — la voz se oía distante, diciéndome que se alejaba y vi su sombra desaparecer por la puerta.

— Hasta mañana Roman… — susurré.

Roman es mi mejor amigo. De cabellos marrones, ojos miel, un tanto más alto que yo, de cuerpo formado. Divertido en variables aspectos; comúnmente solía estar con nosotras o con Evans, pero este año le tocaba ser el delegado de curso y por eso tuvo que apartarse de nosotros durante este año.

— My lady… — voltee violentamente al escuchar eso…

Ya basta Natasha… Deja de estar viendo a Sebastian en cualquier parte. ¿Vas a dejar que te vuelva loca?

— ¿Puede hacer el favor de cerrar las puertas cuando salga? — para mi suerte el profesor Simon. Asentí y volví a dirigir mi mirada al morral— Hasta la próxima… Y que Dios la bendiga — se alejó a la puerta saliendo del aula.

Sentí una gran punzada en el cuello al decirme eso, que moví bruscamente la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo donde no se incorporaba la marca, dejando caer uno de los libros que faltaban por guardar. Guiñé en muestra de molestia, dolor, tocándome el cuello, en la marca del contrato que se iluminó, y me agaché. Me di cuenta que el libro que faltaba era nada más y nada menos, que la Biblia.

— Sebastian… — susurré y eche un vistazo al libro— Con que estas pendiente de mí… ¿eh? — me levanté, colocándolo dentro del morral.

Mi demonio debe estar pendiente de lo que pasa en la Institución, por distanciados que estemos, nuestra conexión es más amplia de lo que parece.

Hablando de otro tema, desde la llegada del Coordinador que ocuparía el lugar de April, a las chicas de la Institución casi les da un paro respiratorio cada vez que lo veían pasar. Yo lo llamaría más bien: "El despertar de las hormonas".

Para serles sincera, el Coordinador Claude, ciertamente desprendía un aura no muy agradable. Además de que cada vez que pasaba cerca de él, nuestras miradas siempre se cruzaban creando una especie de rayo y un cosquilleo en mi nuca.

Bien… Espero solo el poder anclar a mi apartamento, darme un buen baño relajante, comer, aterrizar de un golpe en la cama y descansar para comenzar la batalla con los libros.

De a momento casi me olvidaba de cerrar la puerta, por lo que me detuve, justamente debajo del marco de la puerta, instalando el morral en el suelo a un lado.

Las puertas tenían su especialidad, cada salón sus problemas, sus historias… En particular el nuestro, también la de nuestro salón. Hemos hecho desastres de cualquier clase: desde romper pupitres, lanzar taquitos y pegar chicles en los pasillos, hasta descuadrar la puerta y romperle la manilla al baño de las chicas.

Forcé la puerta para cerrarla, recostándome en ella y haciendo un poco de presión. Resoplé fuerte encaminándome donde se hallaba el morral, me arrodillé cerrándolo, me lo puse en la espalda y camine por el pasillo para llegar a las escaleras.

Cuando me topé con el salón "B", la presencia no tan agradable de Claude apareció.

Me aferré a los tirantes del morral, los vellos del cogote se me erizaron y los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron, la vista la centré al frente, intentando no tropezar con sus ojos reptiles que parecen violarte de una zancada.

Bajé vagamente las escaleras, arrastrando los pies, arribando a la orilla de la cancha de vóleibol, donde me detuve.

Una suave brisa creo que las hojas de los árboles se mecieran, acarreando consigo mi cabello. Al tacto la brisa era fría, no sabía si su contacto me dañaba o me favorecía.

Las hojas se desmoronaban por todas partes, se atendía plenamente el crujir de las ramas colisionando unas con las otras; las hojas secas al tacto con el suelo…

Subí los ojos en intentos de contemplar de atisbar el cielo, aún así, solo las hojas y ramas de uno de los árboles se atravesaban.

Las hermosas hojas variaban en diferentes tonos verdosos, entre ellas se filtraba los rayos del sol, que me penetraban en el rostro.

Cálido, reconfortante… Los rayos traspasaban cada espacio de mi pálido y cansado rostro. Inhale profundo, cerrando los ojos, llenándolos del típico olor vegetal que desprendían los árboles. Evoqué en esa circunstancia, un gran bosque en primavera; los frondosos árboles y arbustos, los altos pinos que acariciaban el azul cielo en un crepúsculo, bañado en colores anaranjado, tornando a rojo y de un rosa claro… El sol ocultándose detrás de una montaña hermosamente pintada de verde, reflejando vida pura, y un arcoíris, dando más vida al hermoso paisaje.

Los pensamientos fueron interceptados por el sonar de una guitarra. Abrí mis ojos e inmediatamente investigué el lugar de procedencia del sonido.

Supe que era "Lorena" o más bien…

— Evans… — susurré ladeando la cabeza y caminando.

A unos metros se halla Evans con Roman, entonando House of rising sun.

Otros pares de locos que tengo por amigos.

Rondando con pasos calmados, me vieron aparecer.

En el piso sentado cerca de la cancha de futbol, se situaba Roman, y en el banquito de cemento Evans, con su guitarra Lorena, interpretando su canción debajo del árbol de cerezos.

— ¡Naty! — agitó su mano energéticamente.

— ¿No era que te ibas? — le pregunté enarcando una ceja.

— Eso pensaba yo también — se rascó la nuca— pero, me ha llamado al móvil diciendo que llegará un poco tarde… — me sonrió ampliamente y golpeo dos veces el suelo en invitación para sentarme.

— Ah… ¿Y tu que dices Evans? — me senté sobre mis piernas por la falda del uniforme.

— Pues… Debo quedarme… — me miro y suspiro— Necesito darle al Sr. Claude el recorrido formal que normalmente se da… — recostó a Lorena en el banquito, a su lado y se acomodo mejor.

— Si… Ya entiendo… — bajé la mirada jugando con una hoja seca al frente de mí.

— Ese "Claude" es algo extraño… Pareciera que las chicas tuviesen un orgasmo visual con él… — dijo en tono molesto.

— Tranquilo, tranquilo. Eso es falta de neuronas — el tono de mi voz era divertido, sin quitarle la vista a la hoja.

— ¡Ah! ¿No me digas que tú también Natasha? — se aproximó a mí violentamente y yo voltee.

— Roman, deja ya los celos — espetó Evans riendo— La sensibilidad de Natasha, es equivalente a un tope de granito de cocina; así que, no debes preocuparte por ello — sonrió y tomo de nuevo a Lorena.

— ¡Ves! Evans tiene toda la razón — le miré y sonreí despreocupada.

— Menos mal… — Roman volvió a su sitio, suspirando y cerrando sus ojos.

Sumergida totalmente en mi mente, reflexionando acerca de la noche en donde investigué los asesinatos, emergió drásticamente, la imagen del expediente de Haven, que estudió en la Institución hace unos años.

Apreté la hoja destruyéndola, decidiendo si preguntarle a Evans o no.

— Evans… — pronuncié casi en susurros y yo proseguí con la vista a la hoja destruida.

— ¿Sí Naty? — acomodando las cuerdas de Lorena.

— Quería preguntarte… — subí a verle el rostro sacudiéndome las manos—, es más… algo que me llama la atención — corregí. Roman solo nos observaba.

— Emmm… Yo… — el sonido de su móvil interrumpió.

— Discúlpame un momento Nat — tomo su móvil y lo respondió.

— De seguro es una de esas chiquillas para que le ayuden con su tarea de matemática — me susurró al oído con intención de que Evans escuchara.

No le respondí nada, duré en silencio, sonreí leve y relamí mis labios. Roman se reía y se metía con Evans.

El ruido del pito llamó mi atención, viendo hacia la cancha donde los jugadores del equipo de futbol americano entrenaban para la competencia que tendrían pronto. Las porristas hacían lo mismo; algunas alumnas se encargaban de ver y tomarles fotos a sus jugadores favoritos creyéndolos su "amor platónico", unas trataban de coquetearles.

Una voz familiar me sobresaltó, enviando directamente la atención de donde provenía esa voz.

— ¿Qué estás viendo Natasha? — Roman observaba el mismo sitio que yo, devolviéndome una mirada de confusión.

— Quédate aquí un segundo… — me paré, limpiando los restos de la hoja del uniforme.

Esa voz…

Cuando me acerqué, quede en la parte trasera de las gradas, donde su esqueleto se notaba a leguas.

— ¡Oye, eso es trampa! ¡Morirás en diez años! — una cabellera roja larga se meneaba de lado a lado— ¡Usshh! ¡Cómo los detesto! Tranquilo cariño, de seguro te volverán a sacar.

El sonido que se fabrica de algo pesado contra el césped resonó, y yo correspondí al sonido buscando.

Un libro de color rojo se veía postrado entre el césped junto con las malezas. Me agaché para tomarlo.

Radicaba de una cubierta de cuero color rojo carmesí, un marca libro que sobresalía de unas páginas negro, sus hojas desgatadas y amarillentas, olía a humedad y a libro viejo. Dispuse a ojearlo por dentro; en las hojas amarillentas y desgastadas, se plasmaban una letra corrida, con trazos elegantes, nombres, apellidos y fechas, de color negro. Algunos ya tachados y otros no.

— No deberías meterme con las cosas que no son tuyas — pronunció la voz conocida, arrancando de mis dedos el libro de cuero rojizo. El rápido tacto se sintió frío.

— Yo… solo lo recogí del sue… — levanté mi rostro y me topé con las gafas de monturas rojas y los ojos que vi en aquel día lluvioso.

— Humanos… — susurró el pelirrojo, tomó una pose algo… ¿coqueta? — ¿Oh? Eres tú… mocosa — susurró.

— ¡Hey! Mi nombre no es mocosa; tengo nombre y apellido. Soy Al… — corregí inmediatamente ladeando mi cabeza— Natasha — espeté cruzándome de brazos, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

— Hmmm… En ese caso, soy Grell Stucliff — se acomodó el cabello, luego me miró entrecerrando los ojos agarrando sus gafas— Espera, ¿has podido ver lo que está escrito? — señalo de forma acusatoria.

— ¿Acaso no te han dicho que es malo señalar a alguien? — baje su dedo— Sí, lo he podido ver claramente — dije con sorna.

El tal Grell, que no parecía más que un travestí mal vestido, se asombró.

— ¿Algún problema? — le miré confundida.

— T-t-tú no tendrás problemas… La que tendrá problemas seré yo, por haberte dado el libro.

— Pero… Tú no me la has dado — enarqué las cejas— Se te ha caído… O eso supongo.

— De acuerdo — suspiro entreabriendo sus labios dejando a la vista sus puntiagudos dientes— P-pero… — se llevo uno de sus dedos a la boca, pensativo.

— Si eso es todo — suspiré algo molesta; me descrucé de brazos, dándole la espalda.

— ¡Hey! ¡Espera, no puedes darle la espalda a un shinigami así nada más! ¿Sabes que da mala suerte? — gritó, me detuve y voltee a verlo.

— ¿Shinigami? — entrecerré mis ojos inexpresiva — ¿Acaso se llaman así ahora? — reí a lo bajo.

— ¿No sabes que es un shinigami? ¿Y puedes verme? — se alteró— ¿Qué clase de humana eres tú?

— ¿Yo? — relaje mis hombros— Simplemente una humana con una vida condenada al infierno, con un alma oscura. ¿Problema?

— A ver, a ver… Un tema a la vez por favor — suspiro cerrando sus ojos y acomodándose las gafas— Los shinigamis somos los dioses de la muerte…

¿Dioses de la muerte? En tal caso que sea un "dios de la muerte" ¿qué hace aquí?

— Nos encargamos de juzgar y recolectar las almas de los humanos que están destinados a morir. Se supone que se nos asigna una localidad cerca del alma que debemos recolectar, donde ustedes no nos puedan ver… Cosa que no entiendo porque una mocosa tú puede verme tan fácilmente.

— ¿Y cómo saben qué es el alma correcta? — soplé un mechón de cabello que fastidiaba en el rostro.

— Ash, mocosa insolente — inhaló suavemente— A través de este libro — sacó el libro meneándolo entre sus manos enguantadas.

— ¿Qué pasa con las que no se pueden recolectar? — pregunté, interesada en saber si las tachadas tenían que tener relación con ello.

— Las que no pueden ser recolectadas… — se calló como si algo le mordiera la lengua— ¿Eh? Deja los juegos de palabras mocosa, que no es de tu incumbencia.

— Te he dicho que mi nombre es Natasha, no mocosa — me cruce de brazos molesta frunciendo el ceño.

— Como sea Nat como te llames, ¿por qué puedes verme? Digo… — corrigió— los humanos pueden vernos, pero a cierta distancia…

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — dije incrédula— Explícate… — suspiré algo molesta.

— Quiero decir, los humanos pueden vernos — hizo un gesto de repugnancia moviendo sus dedos—, como te dije anteriormente. Sin embargo, no al estar algo alejados. — le seguí mirando confundida.

¿De qué demonios está hablando? A parte de travestí, es un loco que se hace llamar a sí mismo shinigami o "dios de la muerte"

— A no ser que… — se llevo un dedo a la boca, resoplé y caminé de nuevo a Roman y Evans.

— Si claro, como tú digas — moví una mano al aire en desinterés.

Menudo loco. Al parecer coexisten seres que necesitan de un psiquiatra. Están más locos que hasta yo misma.

— ¡Oh! Allí estas Nat — me miró Evans— ¿Dónde te habías metido?

— ¿No me digas que coqueteabas con el Capitán del Equipo? — Roman se veía algo ¿molesto?

— ¿Y qué si lo hago? — le miré retóricamente— Por lo menos no me la paso soñando que algún día saldré con una vampiresa o una elfo de metro ochenta.

— ¡Oh! Eso dolió, ¿eh? — Roman se enserió.

— Ya, dejen sus peleas de niños para después. Hay cosas más importantes que hacer — dijo en tono serio Evans mirándonos a ambos— ¿De qué hablabas Natasha? — se arrimó a un lado del banquito.

¿Podría alguien pararme? No sé digo yo.

El día parecía acumular el cólera en mí, y en aumento cada vez que Claude se presentaba; ahora ese tal Grell Stu… no se que, que se hace llamar un shinigami. Solo me falta que Sebastian moleste para que mi día sea de lo mejor, ¿notan el sarcasmo?

Es mejor tranquilizarse, no la pagues con la gente que no tiene nada que ver Natasha, basta ya. Definitivamente necesitas desesperadamente unas vacaciones en algún spa, más que todo un área despejado de la ciudad, del colegio, de lo que me rodea.

Por más que intentase relajarme, no lograba adquirir el suficiente poderío para alcanzar la tranquilidad.

Las pesadillas, los dolores de cabeza, las imágenes de los horrendos asesinatos, el demonio, Claude; mi ambiente me atosigaba, no me daba respiro, era como si estuviese dentro de una caja, una caja pequeña del cual no logro escapar, escapar de mi vida, escapar de todo.

Aunque mi prioridad en esta circunstancia no era precisamente ello, primero lo primero, salir de mi curiosidad, sin importar en que termine.

— Era porque tenía una curiosidad — acomodé la falda y me senté a su lado— Es que vi — corregí— de casualidad un nombre — ¿casualidad? Las casualidades no existen Natasha, lo has dicho tú misma anteriormente— muy peculiar, que atrajo mi atención, quizás puedas saber algo — moví mis hombros, posando las manos en el regazo.

— ¿Qué nombre era? — le dio la guitarra a Roman, este comenzó a tocar y me miro.

— Pues, Haven… — tragué con fuerza que la garganta se me desgarraba— Haven De Niro... —apreté las manos.

La expresión en el rostro de Evans, era tensa, pude ver como la manzana de su cuello se desplazaba, se mantuvo en silencio. Ciertamente no esperaba eso, por ser simplemente él, conozco sus mañas.

Alguien de los dos debía romper el hielo, la tensión en el aire, y no me siento lo realmente de humor como para hacerlo.

— Hace un tiempo que ya no se habla de ese nombre — desvió la mirada— Los profesores, las madres e inclusive ex alumnos, no mencionan ese nombre dentro de estos muros… Dejaron su historia…

— Olvidada — interrumpí fríamente— Como cosa rara…

¿Su historia? ¿Olvidada? Por lo menos debió ser reconocido o algo. No pudo haberse ido así como así, sin dejar rastro alguno. Los profesores ni siquiera se preocupan en contar su historia de anécdota, en cuento de terror para los brabucones o simplemente para asustar a las niñas de primaria.

— ¿A qué ha venido esto? — el tono de su voz fue débil— ¿Dónde has sabido de él?

— Mmm… Solo lo he visto de casualidad — respondí tajante posando los ojos en mi regazo, apretando los labios.

— Verás, ese estudiante… — la pausa en su voz demostró inseguridad, apretando las manos.

— Cu cu… — decía Roman y movía sus manos alrededor de sus orejas.

— Decían que estaba loco… — soltó con cierto esfuerzo Evans, con pena o dolor.

¿Loco? ¿Acaso tenía problemas mentales?

De ser así, no pudo haber estudiado aquí. ¿Las Madres eran masoquistas o qué?

Las fotos de los expedientes, emergieron de la nada, trasladándose como las páginas de un libro; imagen tras imagen, palabra por palabra; la mente se me revolvió en una mescolanza de palabras y fotografías violentas, provocando la reacción indeseada de dolor de cabeza.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso Roman? — le miré confundida.

— Porque Haven, fue paciente de mi abuela…

Mi cuerpo fue recorrido por un choque eléctrico que se hizo intenso en el cogote, y la cicatriz de la espalda se encrespó, mis labios se secaron, pegándose, casi sellados automáticamente.

— ¿P-paciente de tu abuela? — le observe totalmente confundida. La información no era procesada, por decirlo así. Roman asintió.

— No sé para que quieres saber — hizo una mueca de desinterés— pero puedo ayudarte con eso.

No aludía que la abuela de Roman fuese psiquiatra o psicóloga. Conocía la vida de él entera, de pies a cabeza, como la palma de mi mano, o eso pensé hasta este instante.

— S-s-si… ¿Tienes alguna información? — el cuerpo reaccionó automáticamente yéndose adelante, al igual que el tono de mi voz, los controle.

— Ya es hora de que me vaya — suspiró Evans, tomando a Lorena, alejándose— Nos vemos.

— En sí, no conozco la vida de él — dijo enviando la mirada a Evans, yo hice lo mismo— Hasta pronto… — se devolvió a mí— Solamente recuerdo que solía estar muy interesada en su caso. De todas maneras… — su móvil sonó interrumpiendo, lo sacó de su bolsillo— Debo irme ya… — un mensaje de texto; lo guardó— Creo que tiene un diario, en él anotaba lo sucedido el día a día en su trabajo— se levantó del suelo sacudiendo su uniforme— Te lo traeré en cuanto lo encuentre — se estiró, pudiendo contemplar el tal formado cuerpo — Nos vemos — el tacto de algo suave, sedoso y cálido a la vez toco mis mejillas, dando un salto de sorpresa. Había sido Roman que me cedió un pequeño beso.

O.o.o.o

El té frío con durazno aplacó la sed de la garganta, desdeño el calor de mi cuerpo. Sentada en una de las mesas del comedor sola, daba pequeños golpecitos de vez en cuando al vaso, al igual que jugaba con el pitillo formando remolinos. El olor que emanaba era el típico a durazno.

Podía haberme ido hace un tiempo o no, la verdad, no sé por qué residía aun en la Institución. Flojera quizás; de todas formas si retornaba a mi apartamento, otro suplicio me aguardaba, un suplicio terriblemente atractivo.

Apoyada en la mesa del comedor, ingería poco a poco el té y un grupo de chicas se establecían en la mesa a mis espaldas. No reconocí sus rostros, lo único que pude detectar fueron sus apestosos perfumes, chocolate, vainilla, coco y piña colada.

Dios mío, ¿en las mañanas se bañan dentro de una bañera de perfume?

Los perfumes iban más allá de ser agradables a hacer apestosos por la intensidad del olor, sin juzgar que mis fosas nasales estuviesen sensibles.

— Oigan chicas, ¿no han oído acerca de lo que esta rondando en el antiguo vestíbulo? — apenas se escuchaba, las demás le prestaban atención atentamente.

— Eso ya es cuento viejo. Una simple leyenda — dijo otra de ellas incrédula.

— ¿Eso crees? — la voz era aguda y retórica.

— Pues, no sé chicas — una voz algo seria, pero temerosa— la verdad, no me gustaría comprobarlo.

— ¡Agh! No seas gallina. Son cuentos de los jugadores de futbol para atemorizarnos — replicaba una de ellas.

— ¿Ah sí? — la voz se agudizó tanto que mis oídos dolieron por un instante— ¿Por qué no lo compruebas tú misma?

La conversación proseguía.

— N-n-no… Y-y-yo… — la voz se entrecortaba— C-creo que es algo más que eso…

— ¡Estúpida! — aumentó su voz aguda— ¿Qué piensas tú Mao? — se refería a la chica asiática de pollina que estudia en mi mismo salón. Callada, tímida, aunque letal. Conocía las artes marciales como la palma de su mano; practicábamos defensa personal juntas.

— ¿Hmm? No lo sé — respondió fríamente.

— Vamos Mao, tú conoces esas cosas espirituales y cosas sobre esas… — profundicé más la atención.

— Bien… — susurró— Lo que puedo decirles es, sea lo que hay allí, es real — tragué y los músculos de mi cuello se tensaron.

¿Real? ¿Qué quiere decir con real?

Constreñí el vaso con un poco de fuerza. Ansiaba que dijera que sospechaba, que excarcelara de una vez que es lo que sospechan de ese cuarto.

— Tengo entendido que las personas que entran en el vestíbulo, presencian un extraño miedo que se despabila a los segundos — Mao sonaba completamente fría y tranquila.

— ¿Y qué me dices del casillero? — la chica que entabló la conversación habló.

— ¿El casillero? — preguntó— Es la causa principal de la entrada al vestíbulo — paró y suspiro— y la perdición de ello.

— ¿L-la e-entrada al vestíbulo? — la misma temblorosa voz sonaba de nuevo.

— Así es. Los que han logrado salir de ahí, hasta los mismos trabajadores y madres de esta Institución han querido tocar el casillero, pero, al hacerlo — se detuvo y el ambiente se hizo frío— cosas extrañas sucedían allí dentro… — susurró más seria que antes.

— ¿Quieres de decir que…? — la voz era débil, casi ni se escuchaba.

— Así es… En ese casillero, se oculta una importante información. — el corazón se me pegó al espinazo, y mi respuesta fue pararme rápidamente, apiñando completamente el vaso de plástico, colocando el morral en mi espalda en pasos rápidos, percibiendo como daba golpecitos leves en mis omoplatos, lo eché a la basura

El corazón latía tan rápido, casi asemejándose a caballos desbocados, la sangre me hervía en las venas, mi respiración aumento su ritmo y la cercanía al lugar se reducía con cada paso.

Lo que poseía en mi mente, era aquellas palabras de Mao _"En ese casillero, se oculta una gran información"_.

El mundo está lleno de misterios ocultos, algunos ya revelados, otros esperan por ello; puede que sean crudos, fríos y crueles, puede que otros no. No obstante, es la naturaleza el que coexistan misterios, naturalmente en el ser humano. Sea lo que sea con lo que me vaya a encontrar, estaría preparada para ello.

Comprimí con fuerza unos de los tirantes, mis pasos se hicieron silenciosos, minuciosos por el largo pasillo. El piso relucía, reflejando la luz del sol como espejos, completamente limpio, fuera de polvo y de cualquier cosa que lo estropeara.

Al final del gran pasillo se detallaba la entrada al vestíbulo abandonado, solo escaseaban unos metros para colisionar con ella. Las pisadas firmes y el sonido de metales colisionando con violencia provocaban un eco por las escaleras, deteniéndome, llamaron a mi nombre.

— Natasha… — hice caso omiso pues los ojos y la atención las concentre en la puerta, por lo que el pasillo me dio la impresión de alejarse cada vez más hasta perderse muy a fondo, con un pasillo angosto — ¡Nata…! — el estrepito sonido de las cosas chocando contra el suelo, rodando por las escaleras frenó mis pasos.

— ¿Eh? — volví la vista a las escaleras— ¿Evans? — sobre las escaleras reposaban hojas, ratones viejos de computadoras, cables viejos dañados, metales oxidados, extendiéndose al suelo brillante— ¿Qué haces con esas cosas?

— Las cosas que ya ni necesitamos; me ha tocado recogerlas y guardarlas — Evans levantó una rodilla para sustentar la caja — ¿Podías echarme una mano? — se inclinó, recogiendo los restos que se hallaban en las escaleras. — asentí, acercándome a él para ayudarle.

— Si que eres… — el sonido producido por un papel arrugado llamó mi atención interrumpiéndome, bajé la mirada y debajo del pie, sobresalía algo amarillento. Desestimé el pie para tener un vistazo.

— Que cosas guardan las Madres aquí… — mascullaba Evans, pero yo seguía observando aquello; un papel amarillento y desgastado por los lados, lo tomé.

¿Qué es esto? Pensé.

Al tacto, su textura era lisa con algunos grumos, amarillento, se exhalaba el olor a húmedo y a hojas viejas. Giré sobre mis dedos el papel, y para mi sorpresa era una fotografía. Una fotografía vieja; las imágenes talladas en tonalidades marrones-amarillas. En ella se presentaban un grupo de chicos en traje de baño, en toallas, con ropa… En uno de los extremos reconocí un rostro muy peculiar: un rostro pecoso, una musculatura formada, una sonrisa esplendida, hermosa; un cabello algo desmarañado por el agua…

Haven, era Haven, el mismo chico capitán del equipo de natación, el mismo al que le sucedió una muerte accidental. Su mirada irradiaba confianza, felicidad, todo lo que sea positivo, mostrando una gran sonrisa despreocupada.

— Natasha, ayúdame — decía entrecortado—. No alcanzo — sus manos se estiraban hasta un ratón de computadora desarmado.

— S-si, ya voy, respira — guarde la foto en uno de los bolsillos del morral sin que se diera cuenta—. Pero ¿qué cosas guardan? — recogía rápidamente lo que habitaba a mi alrededor y trotando me aproximé a Evans echando todo en la caja.

— No sé. Tuve que hacer una limpieza, eché todo lo que no servía o que necesita de una reparación aquí — hizo una seña con la boca a la caja.

— Y bien… ¿Dónde hay que guardar la caja? — me crucé de brazos, paseando la mirada a la caja y a él de nuevo. El rostro de Evans demostraba cansancio, debajo de sus ojos se depositaban bolsas esculpiendo el cansancio a leguas — Venga Evans, ¿no has dormido nada? — Evans ladeo la cabeza en negación— Yo me encargo de eso, tú ve a darle el _tour _a ojos de serpiente.

— De acuerdo — cedió la caja, estirándola hacia mi pecho.

— Las llaves — estiré la mano.

— Ten, aquí están — busco en uno de sus bolsillos y saco un llavero con cinco llaves de distintos diseños.

— Gracias. — agarré las llaves y tomé la caja acomodándola entre mis brazos observando su contenido— Y… ¿dónde hay que llevarla? — le pregunté y este quedo perplejo con la vista puesta encima del hombro, como si le hubiese manifestado un fantasma; a lo que giré el cuerpo.

La caja era pesada, por lo que elevé una rodilla para girar el cuerpo, y ver el mismo sitio que Evans.

El desconcierto en el rostro no se reflejaba tanto, lo guardé dentro de mí; la garganta me ardía cada vez que respiraba, comprimiendo con dureza la caja, esforcé mis labios a que se movieran.

— ¿No me digas que tú también? — le miré sarcástica con una sonrisa.

— Natasha, es cierto… — le interrumpí con un suspiro.

— Bah… Evans, tan solo son cuentos de niños y de algunos jugadores del futbol para llamar la atención de las chicas. — le di la espalda caminando hacia el vestíbulo abandonado.

— Natasha… — susurró— No todo es cuentos de niños… — el tono en su voz me provocó un escalofrío, inquietándome, iba a replicar entreabriendo los labios, sin embargo, me mantuve firme, siguiendo por el pasillo, haciendo caso omiso a lo que dijo Evans.

La temperatura del pasillo iba en aumento, el silencio en el ambiente me tensaba, los nervios andaban a flor de piel, las palmas me sudaban en frío fabricando que la caja se resbalara lentamente.

Mi creencia en los fantasmas era anónima, no creía en los cuentos de hadas, en el príncipe azul o en un final feliz. Nada de eso, hasta que conocí al demonio.

¿Hay un fantasma en realidad? No lo sé, pero, pronto daría con la respuesta.

Sin más preámbulos, en frente de mí la puerta del vestíbulo dio su aparición, conteniéndome a tan solo unos centímetros. Aproximé la llave a la cerradura, la mano me temblaba leve, escuchaba los latidos del corazón retumbantes en los oídos, la sangre hervía en las venas, una gota de sudor resbaló por el cuello haciendo que tiritara levemente.

Tragué con dificultad, y giré la llave abriéndola, esta relinchó oxidada elaborando eco. La capa de polvo irritó la nariz estornudando, aflojando las manos deje caer una esfera mediana de metal que rodo hasta los casilleros.

Aquella habitación era de color gris, las paredes agrietadas, con humedad, en el techo yacían telarañas, el suelo recubierto por una capa de polvo gruesa, en un rincón una escoba y una pala, varias cajas dañadas, animes destrozados, los casilleros de color beige descuidados quedaban a lado izquierdo de la pared a unos metros de la puerta y enfrente de ella unos banquillos de metal oxidados. El olor a humedad y moho visitaba los pulmones.

— Demonios… — susurré entre dientes arrimándome a la esfera, colocándola de nuevo dentro de la caja.

La temperatura de la habitación emprendió a canjear lentamente, descendía, al menos eso percibí por lo que no sabía si era la piel que radicaba sensible. La habitación se enfriaba, la piel se me puso de gallina y la respiración me aumentaba.

Emplace la caja encima de los banquitos oxidados, al girarme, a la altura de mis ojos me crucé con uno de los casilleros de color beige, con una gruesa capa de polvo que dificultaba la vista; detallé con más atención y en una esquina unos números ilegibles.

Con la mano algo temblorosa aparte el polvo que cubría los números.

— 14… ¿Qué es esto? — más debajo unas letras, procedí limpiando más rápido sin poder evitar toser por el polvo— Haven… De Niro… — susurré y alguien me miraba desde lo alto de los casilleros.

Un chico vestido con una camiseta azul y vaqueros descansaba con los brazos hacia atrás sosteniendo su cuello observándome perdidamente.

— ¿Qué miras? — dije algo incomoda enarcando una ceja, el chico encogió los hombros y se lanzó de pie desde lo alto de los casilleros.

— Hmmm… Nada. Solo que eres la primera que entra aquí desde hace un tiempo. Ya nadie quiere venir. — los rasgos del joven se me hacían conocidos: pelirrojo, pecas, musculatura formada, muy atractivo.

— Espera… Tú eres… — mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, al reconocer el rostro.

— Haven De Niro… — susurró e hizo una reverencia mostrando una sonrisa que le marcaba los huecos a ambos lados de las facciones.

— Pero… Tú estás… muerto… — dije incrédula. Haven solo soltó una carcajada.

— Vaya — se dejo caer sobre uno de los casilleros apoyando su peso como si fuese tangible cruzándose de brazos— Técnicamente lo estoy. — me dispuse a escucharlo— Es extraño que no te hayas puesto a gritar y a correr todavía.

— ¿Qué? ¿Piensas que soy como las otras chicas? — respondí con sorna— Ay, por favor. Algunas personas estamos acostumbradas a la presencia de este tipo de cosas. —verdaderamente fue una sorpresa para mí. Moví mis labios de lado— No quiero ser una molestia. Si me permite. — cogí la caja pasando por su lado, este floto sobre el aire apartándose.

— ¿Ni siquiera un escalofrío o un asombro…? — susurró pícaramente a mi oído riendo en el mismo tono de voz.

Me paralicé, dejando caer la caja al suelo que por suerte no salió nada de ella; los vellos del cogote se me erizaron, y un escalofrío recorrió mis piernas fabricando que temblaran.

Respiré profundamente, cerrando mis ojos armándome de valor, para eludir la reacción provocada en mí por el fantasma de Haven.

— No — contesté tajante girándome rápidamente, que el cabello se meció en el aire — Para nada. — Haven que flotaba en el aire, tocó el piso, observando inexpresivo un costado de mi cuello.

— Tú… — susurró, y noté que poseía una mano en puño con tal fuerza que tu tez se blanqueo — Esa marca… — en esa circunstancia me di cuenta que lo que avizoraba fue la marca del sello del contrato. — Todo es tu culpa… — decía tan bajo que casi ni podía escucharle.

— ¿Qué balbuceas? — inquirí con un poco de tranquilidad sabiendo que ya los nervios permanecían a flor de piel como antenas receptoras, sensibles y débiles ante al más mínimo roce.

— Debiste morir… Debiste haber muerto junto con los demás… — el tono en su voz se resquebrajó, asemejándose a cristales rompiéndose con un toque escalofriante.

— ¿De qué…? — un viento tan frío atravesó el vestíbulo, el piso craqueaba pareciéndose al de un río congelándose, los latidos de mi corazón aumentaron incesantes palpando y apretujando los pulmones.

Los ojos azules del joven se oscurecieron de forma repentina, un oscuro precipicio de atisbaba por ellos. Hundiéndome en ellos, también sentí lo que él, en ese instante.

Odio, dolor, rabia, tristeza…

Venganza, quizás.

Eso era lo que pude sentir en mi propia piel, en el pecho, en mis venas, por todo mí ser.

No formulé ninguna palabra, ningún sonido, pero, dentro de mi garganta quería gritar, gritar de lo aterrador de aquellos sentimientos que guardaba en él, no más el nudo en la garganta me impedía hasta la respiración.

Di un traspié, tropezando con un bloque, sin poder dejar de verlo, apoyada con mis codos, el aura en él se distorsiono repentinamente, le rodeaba la mescolanza de sentimientos sin expresar palabra alguna, los objetos de la habitación se movían frenéticamente, las puertillas de los casilleros se abrían y cerraban bruscamente, elaborando un sonido estremecedor, aterrador. Los objetos vibraban, se meneaban violentamente, provocando el miedo.

Ante él tan solo era una débil hormiga.

Me levanté del suelo, las piernas no dejaban de temblarme, todo era tan… sobrenatural.

"Los cuentos de niños", eran reales.

Despegué mis labios en intentos de articular un grito, un sonido, algo para que me pudiesen escuchar.

— Aquí no te servirá gritar… — su tono era terriblemente escalofriante.

La escoba y la pala se balancearon sobre mí de un momento a otro, respondí lo más rápido posible, rodando por encima de los banquillos oxidados.

Me balancee en mis brazos golpeándolos fuerte sobre ellos, el dolor lo sentí hasta los huesos, solté un pequeño chillido a causa del dolor. Uno de los metales yacía encorvado afuera, rasgándome en la espalda baja la camisa del uniforme; terminé de rodar por el suelo y estrellé la cabeza contra la pared.

Me recuperé veloz adolorida, sentándome con la espalda a la pared e incrustando mis uñas en ellas para buscar apoyo, aunque el cuerpo me doliera pude conseguirlo.

Eché una ojeada a Haven, que solo expresaba una fina línea en sus labios pálidos, sin dejar la mirada cargada de tantos sentimientos encontrados.

Las cosas al alrededor no cedían de sonar y chocar entre ellas, intensificando el miedo, el temblor en mis piernas, la piel de gallina.

Haven se hallaba en frente de mí, a tan solo metros, y yo, acorralada contra pared, jadeaba; el pecho descendía y ascendía con dolor, dificultad, porque la atmosfera en el vestíbulo me sofocaba. A su lado subían lentamente dos clavos, una gran caja, la escoba, apuntando hacía mi.

Quede estupefacta al ver que esas cosas apuntaban directamente a mí, no sabía que hacer, la cordura la malograba con cada segundo que pasaba, a punto de caer en la desesperación, pensé con la escasa cordura acumulada en mi cuerpo.

¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué hago? ¿Moriré aquí? ¿Pararé en un hospital o en un manicomio?

Estrujé en lo profundo de la mente, escarbando en los rincones al encuentro de cualquier cosa.

_Sal de ahí, sal de ahí, sal, sal, sal… _

Lo único que se plasmaba en la mente fue eso.

Alcé la mirada, entrompando con la de Haven. Los ojos azules se clavaron en mi como dagas afiladas al pecho, evocando un dolor tan desgarrador en el que sentí el corazón estallar, manchando los pulmones en sangre.

En un pestañeo, los objetos flotantes a su lado se lanzaron hacia mí, quedé congelada, con el cuerpo inmóvil, pasándose en cámara lenta. A reojo las cosas se tambaleaban y chocaban entre ellas en una total cámara lenta, la habitación se hundió en un silencio profundo, mientras que las cosas se aproximaban a mí violentamente en una velocidad inhumana.

Aguanté la respiración, mis ojos se centraban en lo que se aproximaba, y me dije que si no me apartaba de allí quedaría como un cuadro colgado en una pared.

Impresionantemente, corrí a un lado, antes de que toque el rostro, pero, un gran dolor acudió por las mejillas; una aguja afilada la rasgó, cortando la piel a su paso, abriéndola, ocupando por ella la fría brisa del vestíbulo. Soltando un grito de dolor corrí hasta la puerta lanzándola con la única fuerza que me quedaba reservada en el cansado, tembloroso y jadeante cuerpo.

Con las piernas temblorosas como gelatinas, daba traspiés manteniendo la mirada en la puerta, el sonido de objetos chocando contra ella, reproduciendo sonidos estremecedores para mí; sudaba en frío, el cabello se pegó a mi frente mojado.

Jadeante, con el corazón latiendo a todo dar, la voz de Haven sonó en la cabeza.

No será la última vez que nos veamos querida — susurró para desaparecer.

Temerosa de lo experimentado, choqué con algo, doblándome exaltada, asustada.

— ¿Sucede algo? — para mi jodida suerte, fue Claude. Con su voz tan neutral, sus ojos de serpiente y su mirada petrificante, sonaban al siseo de una víbora.

No respondí.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado? — aproximo una de sus manos a mis mejillas, y de un golpe le aparte la mano. Le miré de un lado a otro, tomé el morral del suelo, para marchar a pasos apresurados.

Abracé el brazo derecho que me dolía horriblemente, entumecido, le miré y en el antebrazo se tallaba un morado.

En el pasillo se atendían el resonar en eco de los pasos cansados de mi cuerpo, contra el suelo limpio. Anduve lo más rápido posible, anhelaba salir de una buena vez, porque las piernas se transformaban en gelatinas dispuestas a caer en cualquier momento.

La guerra no finaliza aquí, queda mucho por investigar, por descubrir, y tarde o temprano lo descubriré así tenga que luchar contra alguien que ya ha muerto.

Podré haber perdido la batalla, pero no la guerra.

_**Capítulo XII: Ese mayordomo, acorralado.**_

…

_**Un grupo de chicas susurraban entre ellas, suspirando y chillando…**_

…

_**¿Otra vez Claude? Hay que decirle que aguante su mirada víbora, terminará asesinando a las demás con ella… **_

…

_**Creo que querrás saber por quien gritan — susurró Rose…**_

_**¿Y a mí que me importa? Son todas unas descerebradas con hormonas alborotadas — leía incontrolablemente Cazadores de Sombras: Ciudad de Hueso..**_

_**Pues, mira… — me golpeo con su codo, esta movió la cabeza en dirección a la puerta…**_

…

_**Kenelly escupió el jugo al traspasar la alta figura espectral por el umbral, los muchachos se levantaron de la mesa quejándose… **_

…

_**Esto es una pesadilla, no puede ser cierto…**_

…

_**¿Qué carajos hace él aquí? **_

…

_**Tapé mi cara con el libro evitando que se diera cuenta de que estaba allí…**_

…

_**¿Acaso ese no es tu asistente Natasha? — pregunto Evans…**_

…

_**Hasta aquí llegue…**_

* * *

**Bien! Hasta aquí el capítulo :B Se pone cada vez más interesante o que? xD Como siempre dejen reviews, opiniones, y espero que Sebby les haga un pole dance vestido de mucama (?) **

**Besos, abrazos y cuídense.. Coman frutas y verduras asjaksjakjsasja **


End file.
